A Ovelha e o Porco Espinho
by Silver Lady7
Summary: Outra história de como Bulma e Vegeta ficaram juntos... só que um pouquinho diferente, eu espero.
1. Prólogo

**A Ovelha e o Porco-Espinho**

**Prólogo**

Bulma debruçou-se sobre o computador, digitando febrilmente. Era uma pesquisa sem importância, mas ela procurava manter sua mente o mais ocupada possível pra não pensar "_naquele assunto_". Tinha quase certeza de que as suas indisposições esquisitas tinham algo a ver com a tensão causada por _aquilo_. Há dias não se sentia mais ela mesma: às vezes, chorava sem motivo; outras, bastava um comentário inocente para fazê-la explodir. Dormia mal e comia pior. A mãe lhe sugerira ir ao médico, mas Bulma só faria isso em último recurso. Tinha horror de ficar doente e ainda mais de médicos, hospitais e consultórios. Devia ser gripe, era isso mesmo. Ia passar.

Coçou a nuca tosada, roçando de leve as curtíssimas mechas cor de água. A fim de se distrair, tinha ido ao cabeleireiro naquela manhã pra cortar o resto do permanente fora; nem precisara alisar as pontas. O resultado era um corte simples e elegante, parecido com o que usava quando Radditz apareceu. Talvez não tão bonito quanto cabelo comprido, porém era prático, não ficava caindo no rosto quando lidava com as máquinas. Além do mais, pela primeira vez em sua vida não faria (muita) diferença se os outros a achariam bonita ou não. Suspirou amargamente.

Quase sem ruído, a porta se abriu, mas Bulma não se voltou. Mesmo não ouvindo outros sons, podia perfeitamente sentir o vulto musculoso se aproximando no seu passo de pantera, fitando com olhar duro a sua cabeça "tosquiada". Retesou-se defensivamente. No mínimo ia dizer que ela parecia um homem, ou que ficaria melhor careca. Ou ainda, fingir que não a reconhecia. O mais provável é que nem reparasse que tinha cortado o cabelo; Saiyajins ou humanos, todos os homens eram iguais. Uns grossos...

-Humm. Bem melhor.-Vegeta grunhiu.

Bulma quase deu um pulo na cadeira. Estava ouvindo direito? Vegeta lhe fizera um elogio? Esquecendo seu propósito inicial de ignorá-lo, virou-se com um lindo sorriso:

-Você... gostou? Mesmo?-sua voz soava incrédula, porém ansiosa.

Vegeta sentiu aquela conhecida tremedeira na espinha que sempre acontecia quando ela o olhava daquele jeito, com os olhos azuis cheios de estrelas. Automaticamente, cruzou os braços, como para se proteger da atração:

-Não. Mas pelo menos deixou de parecer uma ovelha.

Bulma sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça. Devia ter imaginado! Como pudera ser tão ingênua de acreditar, por um momento sequer, que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa gentil, mesmo pra ela? Viu o risinho malvado erguendo o canto da boca de Vegeta e se conteve para não explodir.

-Humpf!-fechou os olhos e empinou altivamente o narizinho- Melhor parecer uma ovelha do que um porco-espinho metido. Ao menos EU mudo meu cabelo de vez em quando.-e voltou ao trabalho. Vegeta sorriu com escárnio:

-De vez em quando? Desde que nos conhecemos já vi você com QUATRO cabelos diferentes, contando "isso" aí! O cabelo de um Saiyajin não cresce dessa maneira esquisita- concluiu com orgulho.

-O que significa que, se eu raspasse a sua cabeça, você ficaria careca pra sempre, não é? Que tentador!-Bulma zombou, sem se voltar -Mas não acredito que você tenha vindo aqui pra brigar por causa de cabelos, Vegeta. O que quer?

Ele se calou, irritado por ela perguntar. A verdade é que não sabia por que tinha vindo ali. Era como se alguma força invisível o atraísse para aquele lugar contra a sua vontade, como acontecera tantas vezes antes. Como se quisesse vê-la uma última vez antes de...Vegeta quase abanou a cabeça. Absurdo. Era o que dava se envolver com uma terrestre: o sentimentalismo daquela gente era contagioso. Já não se admirava tanto de que um puro Saiyajin como Kakaroto pudesse se tornar um babaca de coração mole, só de viver naquele planeta; mas isso não aconteceria com ele.

Ficaram um longo tempo ali: ela trabalhando, ele olhando, um sem saber o que dizer e a outra com medo de ouvir. O ar entre eles estava tão tenso que poderia ser cortado com uma tesoura, pensou a mulher. Vegeta andava evitando-a durante as últimas semanas e ela finalmente descobrira por quê. Um nó duro se formou em sua garganta. Em parte, era sua culpa, por mais que lhe custasse admitir, mas não adiantava ficar se recriminando agora. Espiou Vegeta com o canto do olho; ele continuava atrás dela, carrancudo e sem se mexer. Ela não agüentou mais:

-Quando vai partir?- tentou soar o mais indiferente possível, mas por dentro rezou para que ele não percebesse que seus dedos tremiam.

Vegeta quase engasgou de surpresa. Havia deliberadamente escondido dela seus planos para treinar no espaço. A mulher já andava insuportável; se soubesse que ele ia embora de novo, então, ficaria histérica. Não tinha medo dela, é claro, mas não estava a fim de ficar surdo. Além disso, aquela bruxa seria capaz de tudo para impedi-lo de partir, desde sabotar o motor da nave até de esconder um daqueles malditos "pi-pis" na sua comida.

E agora ela calmamente abordava o assunto, como se não fosse nada. Nunca iria entendê-la.

Continua...


	2. A Câmara do Terror

**A Ovelha e o Porco-Espinho**

**Capítulo 1**

**A Câmara do Terror**

**ou**

**Como Tudo Começou**

_Há um ano e meio atrás..._

Vegeta caiu de joelhos no chão da Câmara de Gravidade. Sentia-se tonto, o corpo doía em diversos lugares. Embora se recuperasse rápido, seus ferimentos não haviam se curado de todo, e alguns haviam se reaberto enquanto treinava. Não parara um segundo desde que aquela chata da filha do velho (Bulma...que nome ridículo!) havia apagado a tela de comunicação, depois que ele a pusera em seu devido lugar. Quem ela pensava que era? O que tinha a ver se ele estava ou não ferido? Achava que era um fracassado, como o patético namorado dela?

A imagem de Bulma dormindo ao lado de sua cama passou rápida por sua mente, e ele expulsou-a com uma careta. Concentrou-se mais e voltou a flutuar. Seu ouvido aguçado captou um zunido. Ele se desviou a tempo de evitar um disparo de laser ao mesmo tempo que disparava uma rajada no atacante, um dos dois robôs de combate que ainda restava inteiro na sala. O disparo ricocheteou na parede da câmara e acertou Vegeta de raspão, antes que ele pudesse detectá-lo. Foi apenas um arranhão, mas ele se desequilibrou e caiu outra vez.

Droga. Que havia de errado com ele? Havia passado por coisa muito pior em Namek, ou mesmo em sua batalha na Terra. Havia conseguido se arrastar até sua nave com mais da metade de seus ossos quebrados, depois que o filho de Kakaroto o esmagara na forma de oozaru. Umas feridinhas de nada não deveriam tolhê-lo assim. Quase pôde ouvir a algaravia de B... da garota, dizendo-lhe para descansar, e cerrou os dentes. A raiva lhe deu força suficiente para ganhar impulso e ficar de novo em pé. Ele ia lhe mostrar que não precisava dos seus conselhos!

Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que havia se aproximado demais do último robô. O laser da máquina piscou quando Vegeta entrou em seu campo de tiro.

Na Corp. Cápsula, Bulma andava pra lá e pra cá como uma fera enjaulada. Sua mãe a chamara para almoçar uma hora atrás, mas ela nem ouvira. A sra. Briefs havia ido embora, abanando a cabeça compreensivamente. Bulma nem percebera a mãe se retirar: a única coisa que ouvia era sua rápida discussão com o Saiyajin que a deixava maluca:

"Você quer morrer daqui a três anos?"

"Não, ainda sou jovem e bonita demais pra morrer!"

"Então CALE A BOCA!!"

Cale a boca... cale a boca... Bulma repetia para si mesma. Como ele se atrevia a mandá-la calar a boca? ELA é que mandava os outros calarem a boca, não o contrário! Por que ele não entendia que era para o seu próprio bem?

-Pra mim, chega!falou para as paredes da sala-Se ele quer se matar, que se mate, vai fazer um favor pra todo mundo! Eu lavo as minhas mãos! E vou dizer isso a ele pessoalmente! - gritou, já correndo para o laboratório.

Logo em seguida, a tela se acendia na câmara:

-Vegeta, eu vou lhe dizer umas três coisas: a primeira, ninguém me manda calar a boca! A segunda, você pode treinar até se matar, que eu estou pouco me importando. E a terceira...-parou, meio estranhada com a falta de resposta, e também por não ver o Saiyajin flutuando ali dentro -Vegeta?!

Ele estava estendido no chão, o rosto voltado para baixo. Imóvel. Perto dele, os restos semifundidos de um dos robôs de combate.

-VEGEETAAA!!!

Não houve resposta.

Levou as mãos à cabeça. Oh, Kami, sabia que isso ia acontecer. Aquele Saiyajin cabeçudo! Olhou-o com mais atenção. Ele continuava imóvel, e apesar da intensa luz vermelha da câmara, achou ter visto manchas de sangue. Deveria ser sério, pois já o vira caído assim antes, mas nunca ficara tanto tempo. Será que estava morto? O coração de Bulma se apertou.

Para seu alívio, a cabeça dele se mexeu levemente, depois voltou a ficar imóvel. Uf. Mas o que é que ela ia fazer agora? Entrar lá dentro, nem pensar. Segundo seu pai, 20 vezes a gravidade da Terra já seria o suficiente para moer os ossos de um ser humano normal; 200 então, que era o mínimo que Vegeta usava... abraçou-se com um arrepio de horror. E a gravidade não podia ser desligada do lado de fora da nave. Pensou em desligar a força, mas Vegeta ficaria preso lá dentro. Até que reunisse alguns empregados para abrir uma entrada com maçaricos, ele poderia estar morto.

Então, se lembrou. Mas...ora, é claro! Frenética, alcançou um dos armários num pulo e de lá arrancou um pequeno aparelho, constituído por duas caixinhas de metal unidas por correias semelhantes às de uma mochila. Ajustou o cinturão, envolvendo seu tórax e cruzando-o de maneira que uma das caixinhas ficasse nas costas e a outra no meio do peito. (de passagem, reparou que o verde ácido das correias fazia um contraste muito feio com seu vestido laranja e decidiu que se funcionasse as substituiria por outras mais decorativas). Era uma invenção nova que ela e seu pai haviam projetado, depois que Vegeta se opusera à criação de um dispositivo de emergência que desligasse a gravidade do lado de fora , "para não ter seu treinamento interrompido a toda hora pela loura burra trazendo docinhos ". O aparelho criava um campo anti-gravitacional portátil em volta do usuário. Em tese, amorteceria a pesada gravidade dentro da câmara, ao menos o suficiente para que ela conseguisse chegar até a máquina e desligá-la. Haviam esperado para testar o aparelho numa hora em que Vegeta não estivesse usando a câmara(santa ingenuidade .'-)); mas, como o Saiyajin quase nunca saía de lá, a maquininha acabara esquecida no armário.

Bom, chegara o momento.

Correu para a nave e ligou o aparelho.Ouviu um leve zunido e quase em seguida sentiu-se mais leve. Não dava para voar, mas sorriu ao perceber que tinha dificuldade para manter os pés no chão, um pouco como os astronautas na Lua.

-Vegeta, aí vou eu.

De dentes cerrados, lentamente abriu a porta da câmara: lá estava ele, ainda estirado no chão, tão imóvel como o deixara ao desligar o monitor. Pôs um pé dentro e...

TAPUM! Um segundo depois estava pregada, ou melhor, espremida no chão. Droga...

Como uma inventora tão genial como ela pudera se enganar assim?

Ao menos não havia virado panqueca, mas... que sensação horrível! Era isso que Vegeta experimentava quando estava treinando? Parecia que tinha um transatlântico nas costas. Transatlântico, nada: parecia que estava sendo esmagada por uma prensa hidráulica. Seu nariz doía da queda. Quis tocá-lo, mas descobriu horrorizada que não conseguia mover um dedo sequer. O campo protetor amortecia a gravidade apenas o suficiente para mantê-la viva, mas não para permitir que se mexesse!

-Socorrooo....-gemeu debilmente. Era difícil até respirar, quanto mais gritar. O ar entrava com dificuldade e saía rapidamente pelos pulmões comprimidos.

Desligados como seus pais eram, ia levar horas até que sentissem sua falta. Os empregados, esses morriam de medo de Vegeta e só chegariam perto da nave com ordens expressas. Até que alguém pensasse em procurá-la já seria tarde demais. Não precisava nem esperar a chegada dos andróides: ia morrer asfixiada, ainda solteira, jovem e bonita, sem ter encontrado o homem ideal... . Gemeu de novo.

Alguma coisa moveu-se no canto de seu olho. Uma coisa preta, borrada, parecendo uma moita... ou um paliteiro...

Vegeta pestanejou e ergueu-se sobre as mãos. Maldição. Como pudera perder os sentidos? Ah, sim. Aquele maldito robô. Menos mal que conseguira destruí-lo antes de apagar por completo. Olhou para o chão e cerrou os dentes ao ver uma mancha do seu próprio sangue. Odiava admitir, mas desta vez havia mesmo extrapolado. Ia ter que parar por hoje... que inferno. O pior seria ter de aqüentar aquela mulherzinha insuportável se vangloriando quando o visse voltar. Aliás, tinha impressão de ter ouvido a voz dela . Ergueu os olhos para a tela de comunicação: estava desligada. Hum. Estaria delirando?

Ouviu outro gemido, vindo da direção da porta, e virou-se para olhar. Seu queixo caiu:

-Você?! O que está fazendo aqui?

Mesmo naquela situação, os olhos de Bulma fuzilaram. "Estou morrendo por sua causa, idiota!" quis gritar, mas o que saiu foi apenas:

-Desligue... a máquina... por favor...- fechou os olhos, parecendo desmaiar.

Vegeta ainda ficou olhando, sem entender como ela poderia estar viva sob toda aquela gravidade. Hum, deixaria isso pra depois. Devia ser algum daqueles inventos malucos dela - e obviamente não dera certo.

-Grrunf. Garota idiota. É incrível que ainda não esteja morta.

Com dificuldade, conseguiu ficar de pé. Vacilou e caiu, mas levantou-se e voltou a caminhar. Algumas gotas de sangue caíram no chão, enquanto cambaleava. Quase caiu de novo, mas conseguiu chegar até a máquina e desligou-a. "Gravidade normal restaurada" disse uma inexpressiva voz robótica feminina. Ele vacilou e caiu sentado.

Bulma sentiu todo o peso saindo de cima dela e abriu os olhos. Pelo que lhe pareceu muito tempo, ficou deitada onde estava, aspirando e expirando profundamente. Seu nariz doía da batida que dera no chão. Se estivesse quebrado, Vegeta iria lhe pagar. Vegeta? Aonde estava ele? Abriu os olhos e viu apiedada o rastro de sangue que ia em direção à máquina de gravidade. Ele estava sentado com as costas apoiadas no aparelho, fitando o chão, carrancudo. Não ergueu os olhos quando Bulma se aproximou (depois que ela desligou o aparelhinho de anti-gravidade).

-Agora... vá embora.-rosnou, sem olhar para ela.

Bulma pôs as mãos na cintura, indignada:

-O quê? Arrisco a minha preciosa vida tentando salvá-lo e é assim que me agradece?

-Não pedi a sua ajuda. Posso me virar sozinho.

Para provar, tentou ficar de pé, mas sua resistência já estava no fim e caiu para frente. Bulma adiantou-se para segurá-lo, porém se desequilibrou e caiu junto com ele. Sem saber como, o orgulhoso príncipe dos Saiyajin viu-se numa posição embaraçosa, com a cabeça bem no meio dos seios da mulher que propositadamente andava evitando!

-Seu tarado! Saia daí!-Bulma gritou nos ouvidos dele enquanto o empurrava. Antes mesmo que terminasse de falar, o escandalizado Saiyajin se ergueu como uma mola, o rosto da cor de um tomate:

-Era assim que queria me ajudar?!

-Ora, eu...-ela começou a responder, mas não terminou. A visão do rosto de Vegeta de olhos arregalados e corando como um adolescente tímido, sem a impassibilidade habitual, deu a Bulma uma súbita vontade de rir.

-Não ria!-ele ameaçou, ficando mais vermelhoNão ria, ou eu...

Mas a ameaça apenas fez a jovem rir mais. Ele grunhiu, humilhado, e virou o rosto, cruzando os braços sobre o peito sujo de sangue.

-Vamos, não seja bobo. -Bulma disse, ainda rindo, e segurou o braço dele, jogando-o sobre seu próprio ombro. Surpreendentemente, o príncipe não fez mais objeções e apoiou-se nela.

Uma vez mais, Bulma sentia o peso de seus músculos e o agradável calor do corpo dele. Só que, na véspera, ela estava preocupada demais em salvar sua vida, e não prestara tanta atenção; agora, porém, era impossível ignorar. Ainda por cima, Vegeta estava bem acordado, o que tornava aquela proximidade um tanto constrangedora. Ela olhava para a frente e tagarelava tentando disfarçar, rezando para que ele não notasse a sua perturbação. Não precisava se preocupar, no entanto: o próprio Vegeta estava envergonhado demais para prestar atenção nela - e não somente por não poder caminhar sozinho.

Foi com alívio que os dois chegaram até a casa. O alívio, entretanto, durou pouco, pois a sra. Briefs quase desmaiou ao ver sua filha e o "lindo rapaz" entrando ensangüentados. Bulma teve de repetir várias vezes que o sangue em seu vestido não era dela, e parecia que ia se ver às voltas não com uma, mas duas pessoas para cuidar. Felizmente, o prático Dr. Briefs apareceu, atraído pelo barulho e ajudou Bulma a acalmar a esposa e levar Vegeta para o quarto de hóspedes.


	3. Som, Senzus e Sopa

A Ovelha e o Porco-Espinho 

_Uau! Nem acredito que finalmente consegui terminar este capítulo. É que há tantas idéias que queria discutir aqui, e nem sempre é fácil botar em palavras... mas acho que valeu a pena._

Estou procurando ser o mais fiel possível aos personagens e ao Universo DBZ, mas sempre há detalhes que escapam à mais minuciosa das pesquisas e aí não tenho outro jeito senão atirar no escuro. De repente, a gravidade podia ser desligada do lado de fora ou a Bulma adora sopa. Qualquer escorregada, por favor, me avisem.

**Capítulo 2**

Som, Senzus e Sopa 

Espero que não se torne um o Dr. Briefs, depois que Bulma e o teimoso Saiyajin foram devidamente examinados e medicados. Para alívio da bela cientista, seu nariz estava só um pouquinho vermelho, apesar de dolorido. Uma boa compressa faria maravilhas e no dia seguinte ficaria como novo, segundo a novamente alegre sra. Briefs. O Dr. disse que fora um milagre Bulma não ter fraturado nada.

Teve muita sorte, querida disse o velho, com uma preocupação que não era comum nele Mas estou decepcionado com você. Desde pequenininha eu sempre lhe avisei para nunca usar um invento antes de testar.

Mas papai, como é que o senhor queria que eu fizesse um teste se Vegeta nunca deixou a gente usar a câmara? Eu acho que até que o aparelho funcionou bem, se a máquina estava a 200, que é o que Vegeta sempre usa.

Na verdade Vegeta os interrompeu, lá da cama Estava a 400.

Pai e filha voltaram-se para olhá-lo. Ele sorria, divertindo-se com o espanto dela.

O-o que você disse?

É surda? Estava a 400. Pelo menos no início. Depois, tive que ajustar aquela porcaria de máquina várias vezes para que não explodisse de novo, e depois ela ainda deu para diminuir sozinha. Se estava a 80 vezes, era muito!

Quatrocentos? Oitenta? Bulma caiu para trás. O dr. Briefs, apesar de admirado,

Estou muito grato a você, rapaz, por ter salvo minha filha.

Não quero seu agradecimento. Mantenha-a longe de mim e conserte aquela geringonça logo, pra eu voltar a treinar amanhã.

Amanhã? Impossível. Vai levar pelos menos duas semanas.

O quê!Vegeta sentou-se bruscamente, fazendo uma careta de dor. Bulma adiantou-se para apoiá-lo, porém se deteve a tempo, lembrando-se que ele a repeliria. Olhou interrogativamente o pai.

Duas semanas? Vegeta está tão mal assim? A sra. Briefs indagou por ela.

Não, não. É o tempo que vai levar pra eu instalar um aparelho de som na câmara de gravidade. Não é fácil calcular o eco pra achar um lugar ideal pra colocar as caixas de s...

Bulma caiu para trás de novo e, se Vegeta já não estivesse deitado, teria caído também.

O urro dele ecoou por todo o prédio:

PRA QUE EU VOU QUERER UM APARELHO DE SOM?

Um funcionário que passava lá fora levou um susto e deixou cair a pesada caixa que carregava no próprio pé.

Parece óbviodisse o dr, com a calma ingênua de semprePra fazer exercícios, nada melhor do que uma música pra marcar o ritmo.

VOCÊ SE ATREVE A CHAMAR MEU TREINAMENTO DE EXERCÍCIOS, VELHOTE!o ki do príncipe começou a subir.

VEGETA! Não grite com o meu pai! Bulma se colocou entre os doisEle está apenas querendo ser legal com você...embora você não mereça.

Mas o Saiyajin continuava invocado:

É incrível! Será que nesta casa só existem imbecis? Vocês vão todos morrer daqui a três anos se eu não aumentar o meu poder e ...

Ah, como se você realmente se importasse com a gente!cortou Bulma Deixe de ser hipócrita: eu sei que você só não nos matou ainda porque precisa do meu pai pra superar o Goku! Você não passa de um parasita, que sem a nossa ajuda não teria nem onde dormir! Deveria agradecer, em vez de insultar a gente o tempo todo.

Fez-se um pesado silêncio no quarto. Para espanto do casal, Vegeta se calou e fitou a mulher de maneira estranha. A sra. Briefs achou que a filha o havia magoado:

Bulma! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Vegeta acabou de salvar a sua vida!

Mas o príncipe sorriu cinicamente.

Para mim, vocês não passam de insetos. disse, olhando para Bulma como se não houvesse outras pessoas no quarto Insetos relativamente úteis, admito. Depois que tiver acabado com Kakaroto e o resto da corja, recompensarei vocês com uma morte rápida e sem dor. seu olhar insinuava que a morte de Bulma não seria tão indolor assim.

Bom, então está bem. o Dr. Briefs concordou alegremente Tem certeza de que não quer o aparelho de som?

NÃO! Vegeta e Bulma berraram ao mesmo tempo. Um se virou surpreso para o outro e se olharam feio. Felizmente, a sra. Briefs interveio antes que recomeçassem a brigar:

Está bem, está bem, acalmem-se vocês dois. Bulma, deixe Vegeta em paz. Ele teve um dia cheio e precisa descansar. Vou fazer uma sopinha pra você, meu lindo jovem.

O "lindo jovem" não disse nada, mas suas sombrancelhas se contraíram. Bulma lembrou-se de uma vez em que haviam comido sopa no jantar e ele detestara. Ela também não gostava muito, pelo menos não as que sua mãe fazia, e ocorreu-lhe que era primeira coisa que tinham em comum:

Sopa, mãe? Vegeta está machucado, não doente do estômago!

Mas o orgulhoso príncipe estava determinado a não receber mais favores dela:

O que eu como ou deixo de comer não é da sua conta. Mulher dirigiu-se à mãe de Bulma, como se esta fosse sua criada faça-me essa sopa agora.

Com prazer, querido. a sra. Briefs virou-se para sair, acompanhando o marido, que parecia um pouco chateado. Só Bulma ficou parada ali, branca de fúria.

Que é? rosnou o Saiyajin Os dois inúteis já se foram: que está esperando para se juntar a eles?

Bulma tinha um monte de coisas na ponta da língua para dizer a ele: o que pensava de seus modos, de sua ingratidão, do jeito dele tratar seus pais e umas mil coisinhas mais. Porém, estranhamente, a pergunta dele a acalmou.

Estou na minha casa; se eu vou ou se fico não é da sua conta. arremedou o jeito dele de falar.

Esperava que Vegeta ficasse furioso, como sempre acontecia quando zombavam dele; mas o príncipe apenas lançou-lhe o mesmo olhar estranho de há pouco, depois deu de ombros:

Para mim, não faz diferença. lançou um olhar para uma cadeira perto da cama e desviou-o para o teto, tão rápido que Bulma não teria percebido se não estivesse atenta. Ela olhou-o confusa: era impressão sua ou ele a havia convidado a ficar?

Você é incompreensível. disse, sentando-se. Ele não respondeu. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, Bulma perdida em seus próprios pensamentos e Vegeta pensando frustrado no tempo que estava desperdiçando deitado ali. Desse jeito, nunca iria ultrapassar Kak...

Kakaroto! gritou bem alto.

Hã?Bulma assustou-se e caiu junto com a cadeira. Esfregou o bumbum dolorido,furiosa:

Credo, Vegeta, pra que gritar desse jei...mas Vegeta agarrou-a pela roupa, puxando-a pra perto:As sementes mágicas do Kakaroto! Consiga com ele aqueles grãos que curam instantaneamente, para eu voltar a treinar! Agora!

Bulma custou um pouquinho a entender do que ele estava falando.

O-os feijões Senzu, é isso? o olhar confuso da moça se endureceu: Sinto muito, mas não posso.

Como é que é? Vegeta ficou tão surpreso que a largou.

Desde que deixei você morar aqui só tive motivos para me arrepender. Você rouba a nossa nave, escraviza meus pais, apavora nossos empregados, come toda a nossa comida e nunca me disse sequer obrigado, mesmo depois que salvei a sua vida duas vezes! E, pior que tudo, nunca me chamou pelo nome uma vez sequer!

Eu nunca nomeio criaturas insignificantes. Agora, vá buscar os tais senzus... se quer viver mais um pouco.

Nem em sonho! Bulma empinou o narizinho e virou-se na direção da porta.

Volte já aqui! Ou eu mato você...

Vá em frente. Se me matar, meu pai te põe na rua e você nunca mais vai ver a sua preciosa Câmara de Gravidade. E o Goku virá atrás de você pra vingar a minha morte- eu sou muito amiga dele, sabe. Você não vai ter a menor chance.

Vegeta estava dividido. Por um lado, queria mesmo matar aquela mulher que o humilhava tanto; por outro, admirava o topete dela. Raríssimas criaturas, mesmo as mais fortes do que ele, conseguiam duelar verbalmente, assim; em geral, apenas o olhavam com ódio ou xingavam-no de maneira patética. Aquela humana tinha mais fibra que todo o resto dos inúteis aliados de Kakaroto. Com uma criatura assim ele teria prazer em lutar; no entanto, ela não tinha nenhum poder de luta. Enquanto que o maior débil mental do universo...

Tsc. As coisas eram muito mal distribuídas.

Bufou, derrotado:Que seja! Você me ajudou, eu reconheço! Agora me traga a droga dos senzus...fez uma pausa ...Bulma.

Não disse obrigado nem por favor. Mas, ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado por ele, Bulma estacou na hora e virou-se para ele, os olhos brilhando de alegria. Vegeta já vira os olhos dela faiscarem muitas vezes de raiva, porém nunca daquele jeito... como se estivessem cheios de minúsculas estrelas, parecendo até mais azuis. Sentiu uma tremedeira esquisita na espinha e, inconscientemente, sentou-se mais para trás na cama. Uma gota de suor deslizou-lhe pela testa.

Eu gostaria, mas não vai dar.Bulma disse, sinceramente.

O Saiyajin voltou a si:

Que história é essa? Eu disse o que você queria ouvir!

É que a sua idéia chegou muito tarde. Logo depois que você quase destruiu a casa, eu liguei para o Goku perguntando por eles. Infelizmente, Mestre Karin o...sujeito que cultiva os senzus, plantou os últimos grãos que tinha, e vão custar a crescer. Você vai mesmo ter que ficar de molho.

Mais uma vez, Vegeta teria caído pra trás se não estivesse deitado. Seus olhos tremeram de ódio (cês sabem, quando os personagens de Animê ficam com muita raiva os olhos deles tremem ):

Grrrrrr...Su...sua... Você me enganou!

Não enganei coisa nenhuma! Apenas disse que não podia, e é verdade. Sinto muito se você interpretou errado. Bulma deu um largo sorriso inocente. O olhar furioso de Vegeta, entretanto, lhe dizia que talvez tivesse ido longe demais e acrescentou rápido ...mas, se está com tanta pressa de se matar, posso construir um tanque de regeneração pra você.

Quê?

Eu posso construir um tanque de regeneração pra você! Gohan e Kuririn me contaram como você ajudou a curar o Goku. Posso construir um monte de tanques... se você me der algumas informações, é claro. os olhos de Bulma brilhavam com avidez Uau, vai ser o fim dos hospitais!

Vegeta deu uma risada sarcástica.

Qual é a graça?

Lamento desapontá-la, mas sei apenas como operar um tanque de regeneração numa emergência. Não conheço os detalhes técnicos, nem a composição exata do nutriente usado na imersão, pois essas coisas não me interessam. Eu sou um guerreiro, não um cientista! concluiu, como se ignorância fosse motivo de orgulho.

Igualzinho ao Goku. Bulma observou, decepcionada Vocês Saiyajins não têm um pingo de curiosidade científica. Não sei como saíram da Idade da Pedra.

Vegeta fingiu não ouvir.

Mesmo que você conseguisse construir um tanque seria perda de tempo, pois até que terminasse, eu já teria me recuperado sozinho. A capacidade de recuperação de um Saiyajin é muito rápida, e, sendo o melhor da minha raça, a minha capacidade é ainda maior.

E o tamanho do seu ego também. Quanto tempo acha que vai levar pra ficar inteiramente curado?

Ele pensou um pouco.

Um dia, no máximo dois, mas não importa. respondeu com indiferença Amanhã vou ter que compensar todo o tempo que estou perdendo deitado aqui.

Bulma sacudiu a cabeça, exasperada.

Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Você está MESMO tentando se matar!um pensamento horrível ocorreu-lhe.

Fitou o príncipe, muito pálida:

É...é pra isso que quer os senzus, não é? Está se machucando de propósito pra depois se recuperar e ficar mais forte? É loucura! Vai acabar morrendo mesmo e Shen-Long não vai poder te trazer de volta. Ele não ressuscita a mesma pessoa várias vezes, como Porunga. E, mesmo se os Namekianos tiverem esferas novas lá no novo planeta deles, não acredito que concord...

Pare com essa ladainha! Vegeta cortou-a com um berro.

Bulma calou-se, surpreendentemente.

Não estou tentando me matar, e se você supôs uma coisa dessas é mais idiota do que pensei. Nós Saiyajins realmente nos tornamos mais fortes cada vez que nos recuperamos da morte; mesmo assim, eu poderia morrer e ressuscitar mil vezes... e nunca me tornar Super Saiyajin.

Ninguém sabia disso melhor do que ele. Em Namek, havia forçado o carequinha(Kuririn) a feri-lo, afim de que o moleque Namek(Dendê) o curasse. Achara que isso seria suficiente para derrotar Freeza. Não fora. Chamara Bulma de idiota, mas na verdade idiota havia sido ele. E, pensando bem, mesmo que tivesse se tornado imortal e Freeza o ferisse até um ponto que fizesse seu ki ficar maior que o daquele verme, de que adiantaria se não tivesse como se curar? Ainda que Freeza não pudesse matá-lo, poderia tê-lo mutilado, arrancando seus braços e a pernas e conservando-o em seu palácio como objeto de tortura eterna. Ah, sim, ele faria isso, com certeza. Vegeta sentiu um frio por dentro, só em pensar do que escapara. Frio... e uma amarga confirmação de que tudo o que tramara, aqueles anos todos, havia sido inútil. Ele nunca tivera a menor chance de concretizar seu sonho.

Rangeu os dentes, com ódio.

Tanto trabalho para me tornar imortal, só pra descobrir que, mesmo se tivesse conseguido, teria sido inútil contra aquele desgraçado do Freeza. Maldito!

Era pra isso que queria tanto a imortalidade? Bulma indagou. Conhecia toda a história, é claro, mas estava curiosa para ouvi-la do ponto de vista de Vegeta.

O príncipe lançou-lhe um olhar irritado pela obviedade da pergunta, porém respondeu:

Sim. Eu tencionava ir me tornando cada vez mais forte. Chegaria um ponto em que meu poder ultrapassaria o de Freeza...

E, em vez disso, foi Goku que superou vocês dois. Entendo.

NÃO ENTENDE NADA! Vegeta explodiu - e não apenas figurativamente. A onda de energia que ele despendeu não chegou a destruir nada, mas Bulma foi jogada pra trás. Mesmo incapaz de sentir ki, podia perceber uma aura branca em volta de Vegeta, enquanto ele vociferava:

Sabe o que é ter nascido para governar e em vez disso passar metade de sua vida recebendo ordens? Ter de depender do responsável pela destruição do seu reino até para comer e se vestir? Sabe o que é planejar uma vingança durante anos e terminar implorando para que outro se vingue em seu lugar, por que você foi fraco e incapaz de ir até o fim? Não, não sabe! Ninguém sabe! cerrou os dentes e os punhos. Uma veia inchou em sua testa. Não costumava se abrir dessa maneira nem sabia porque estava fazendo isso agora, se humilhando na frente daquela metida a sabe-tudo. Mas não aguentava mais.

A única coisa que me manteve de pé durante todos esses anos foi o meu orgulho! Eu era o Supremo Príncipe da Força! O número 1 dos Saiyajins, e perdi meu lugar para um reles soldado de terceira classe! E o que restou para mim? lançou um olhar cheio de desprezo em torno Me enterrar neste planeta atrasado, cercado de imbecis e recebendo sua maldita caridade jogada na cara a todo instante! Por que fui ressuscitar? Apenas para sofrer essa vergonha?

Preferia ter ficado no Inferno? Bulma indagou, ofendida.

Vegeta não respondeu imediatamente. Ofegava, fitando a parede à sua frente, como se pensasse.

Claro que não. disse afinal, numa voz baixa e rouca Depois que voltei, percebi que tinha uma segunda chance de recuperar o que era meu por direito. Kakaroto tirou tudo o que era importante para mim... mas me deu outra coisa em que me apoiar... o ódio.

Deu uma risadinha amarga:

Não é irônico? Aquele que destruiu a minha vida acabou se tornando minha nova razão de viver.

Fez uma pausa, como se pensasse, depois continou:

Não espero que você ou o resto daqueles inúteis entenda. Também não me importo com o que me aconteça, desde que não me impeçam de derrotar o maldito... cerrou o punho Posso até voltar ao Inferno, mas não sem levar Kakaroto comigo!

Calou-se, como se aquele desabafo lhe houvesse custado um grande esforço. O suor corria-lhe pelo rosto escurecido pelas sombras. Bulma fitava-o, impressionada. Parecia que ele estava... chorando?

Não estava. Seus olhos estavam secos, porém havia tristeza neles. O coração de Bulma apertou-se. Desde que Vegeta viera morar com ela, quase nunca o vira demonstrar outras emoções além de raiva. No máximo, um pouco de surpresa ou embaraço, quando ela e a mãe lhe aprontavam alguma. A maior parte do tempo, porém, ele permanecia frio e inexpressivo, como se estivesse morto por dentro. Muitas vezes a jovem duvidara de que ele fosse realmente capaz de sentir.

Até agora.

Correu os olhos pelo quarto de Vegeta. Nada ali era realmente dele: era um quarto de hóspedes da Corporação Cápsula. As roupas que vestia haviam lhe sido todas dadas por ela e pela sra. Briefs, pois quando chegara na Terra ele não tinha nada, a não ser um uniforme esburacado. Mesmo o uniforme não era inteiramente seu: era um traje destinado à guarda de Freeza, uma coisa padrão sem um pingo de personalidade, praticamente uma roupa de escravo. Quantos anos teria vestido aquilo, em vez de se trajar como um príncipe?

"Sabe o que é ter de depender do responsável pela destruição do seu reino até para comer e se vestir? Não, não sabe! Ninguém sabe!"

Mas estava enganado. Ela sabia, sim. Bom, não na plena acepção da palavra, mas sabia como era humilhante depender da boa vontade dos outros para ter o que comer e vestir, ou até onde dormir. Como aquela vez na sua viagem com Goku e Oolong, quando só tinham um trailer generosamente cedido pelo ladrão Yamcha e ela ainda tivera que dormir nua, enrolada num lençol, porque suas roupas estavam imundas e não tinha mais nada para vestir. Só depois o tarado do Oolong lhe arrumara uma roupa - uma fantasia de coelhinha da Playboy, ainda por cima. (aliás, não pusera Vegeta numa situação parecida?)

Porém, uma coisa era perder a sua bagagem mas ter em algum lugar do mundo uma casa confortável e uma família carinhosa esperando por ela. Outra era ter sido inteiramente despojado de tudo. Sem um lar, sem ninguém que o quisesse, nenhum propósito real, apenas ódio e desejo de vingança.

E ela, que tantas vezes achara sua própria vida vazia... Vegeta tinha razão, ela não sabia nada. Tentou imaginar o que faria se perdesse sua família, casa, amigos, trabalho, e não conseguiu.

"Eu ficaria louca."

Logo que pensou isso, começou a entender.

Vegeta já estava à beirando da insanidade: a obssessão em superar Goku era a única coisa que o afastava da borda do abismo. Um objetivo. Alguma coisa em que se agarrar. Embora afirmasse que seu orgulho era a única coisa que o mantivera vivo através de seus anos com Freeza, na verdade o que o mantivera fora sua ânsia em se vingar de seu algoz. Ao derrotar Freeza, Goku sem querer tomara o lugar deste na mente distorcida do vingativo príncipe. Um inimigo por outro. Balançou a cabeça, entristecida pela sorte de seu melhor amigo.

Mas, e se Vegeta conseguisse superar Goku, que faria ele depois quando não tivesse ninguém mais para superar? Pior, e se, por acaso, Goku morresse como o rapaz do futuro dissera, o que aconteceria? Imaginou Vegeta enlouquecido, matando e destruindo tudo o que via em volta apenas por destruir, sem objetivo. A Corporação Cápsula em chamas, os corpos de seus pais, amigos e dela mesma, espalhados em pedaços pelo chão. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Bulma. Subitamente, sentia-se como se tivesse hospedado uma bomba-relógio.

Digamos que você consiga. falou, procurando manter-se calma.

Hã?Vegeta ergueu os olhos, surpreso. Havia se esquecido da presença dela.

Você vira Super Saiyajin, liqüida os andróides, depois Goku e os outros e a mim também, a julgar por esses olhos feios e talvez destrua a Terra. O que vai fazer depois?

A pergunta apanhou Vegeta de surpresa. Nunca havia pensado nisso antes na verdade, evitava pensar. Ele ficou quieto, considerando sua pergunta. Então, voltou a assumir aquele ar arrogante:

Eu não tenho que lhe responder.

AhBulma sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça Você não sabe.

Vegeta rangeu os dentes de raiva, porque era verdade.

Bulma prosseguiu animadamente:

Pense um pouco. Pra começar, você nem deveria estar aqui; ressuscitou por pura sorte, porque ninguém em sã consciência o traria de volta.

Vegeta só ergueu uma sombrancelha, como quem diz "Não diga".

O que quero dizer Bulma prosseguiu, meio irritada é que talvez você não tenha sido ressuscitado apenas por acaso. Dizem que há no universo forças maiores que as de Kami-Sama, ou do Senhor Kaioh. Talvez essa força, ou esse Deus, seja lá quem fôr, tenha planos para você. Você mesmo diz que recebeu uma segunda chance; por que não a aproveita melhor, em vez de ... AAAIII! uma torquez de ferro agarrou seu braço e puxou-a violentamente para frente, fazendo com que seus narizes quase encostassem:

Se o que diz é verdade e alguma força ou deus quis me dar uma nova chance, ou ele é louco ou sabia o que eu ia fazer. De qualquer jeito, isso é algo que diz respeito somente a mim.

Me solte! Está quebrando meu braço! a dor era tanta que Bulma quase ajoelhou.

Ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto:

Por que insiste em se meter na minha vida?

E-eu... eu...Bulma ficou vermelha Porque você é meu hóspede, claro! Enquanto morar aqui tenho a obrigação de me preocupar com seu bem-estar!

Ele olhou-a em silêncio. Então, num movimento inesperado, puxou-a para si, tão rápido que quando Bulma se deu conta estava deitada sobre a cama com Vegeta por cima dela, prendendo-a sob seu corpo.

O... que está fazendo! Solte-me! debateu-se e esperneou Olha que eu grito!

Grite. Aqueles velhos vão adorar ver o seu querido "hóspede" atacando sua filhinha mimada! Talvez até me expulsem de sua casa. Bulma se calou e ele sorriu, irônico: Ora, não é o que você queria? Assim vai ficar livre do "parasita!"

Ela não respondeu.

Ué? Não vai falar?

Bulma apenas lhe lançou um olhar furioso. Mais que isso não podia fazer, pois se falasse agora, tinha certeza de que não conseguiria controlar o que sairia de sua boca. Vegeta estava seminu, parcialmente coberto por ataduras que não eram suficientes para evitar que seu cheiro e calor a invadissem, causando-lhe sensações muito mais fortes do que quando apenas o apoiara. Sentiu-se como se estivesse nua, o sangue subindo-lhe ao rosto de calor e vergonha; então notou que Vegeta também estava ficando vermelho. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e ergueu um pouco o corpo, o suficiente para diminuir o contato mas não para deixá-la escapar. Aquilo a sossegou.

Estava inteiramente vulnerável em suas mãos: ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela e nem sua mãe ou qualquer outra pessoa que aparecesse no quarto poderia impedi-lo. Mas não faria nada. Ela quase sorriu, achando graça ao perceber que estava confiando na criatura que menos merecia confiança no universo.

Vegeta pareceu perceber a mudança nela, pois prosseguiu num tom bastante irritado:

Você me chamou de "parasita", mas se estou perturbando sua família a culpa é toda sua. Mesmo sabendo como eu sou, me convidou para ficar na sua casa, junto com o Circo Namek. Ninguém a obrigou. Assim como ninguém mandou você salvar a minha vida.

Eu teria feito a mesma coisa por Goku ou Yamcha!

Não minta! berrou na cara dela Tenho observado você e sei que não é como seus estúpidos pais nem como os outros amigos de Kakaroto. É vaidosa, mal-educada e egocêntrica, quase tanto quanto... "quanto eu", ia dizer, mas se deteve a tempo ... quanto um Saiyajin. Por que uma pessoa assim arriscaria sua "preciosa" vida por causa de alguém como eu? Responda!

Ele estava tenso, Bulma podia sentir isso em seus músculos apesar de não estar mais encostado nela. O coração batia furiosamente contra o peito, os músculos retesados e os dentes tão cerrados que pareciam a ponto de quebrar. Somente os olhos permaneciam inexpressivos, porém as sombrancelhas tremiam levemente, denunciando sua ansiedade. Subitamente, desejou que sentir de novo aquele peito encostado contra o seu, de tocar aqueles músculos tensos e aquele rosto de pedra, acariciá-los até que relaxassem, fazê-lo entender que não havia porquê ficar assim...

Estava tão perto, porém tão distante dela...

Como se sentisse o que ela estava pensando, o olhar dele se suavizou um pouco. Inclinou o rosto em sua direção, quase roçando no seu.

Responda-me, Bulma. sussurrou, a voz ainda áspera, mas era quase um pedido, agora.

Bulma... estava falando com ela. Ele dissera que não chamava criaturas insignificantes pelo nome; teria subido tão rápido assim no conceito dele?

Por que ele precisava tanto saber, se as opiniões dela lhe eram indiferentes? Ele vivia repetindo isso. Ou...

Uma idéia maluca atravessou sua mente como um raio.

Será que... seria possível?

Frases de Vegeta ecoaram em sua mente num caótico flashback:

" Não se meta nisso se não quiser morrer! Você quer morrer daqui a três anos? "...quase tanto quanto um Saiyajin... ...tenho observado você... ...tenho observado você... tenho observado você..."

Será que ele... se interessava por ela?

Entreabriu os lábios, porém alguma coisa dentro de si ainda resistia.

"Ele está brincando com você,"sussurrou uma vozinha em sua mente "está te usando do mesmo jeito que usou os outros. Lembre-se de quem Vegeta é: um assassino frio e sem coração." Embora a voz fosse sua, teve a impressão de ver Yamcha falando.

"Mas ele tem coração, sim."retrucou mentalmente, pensando na explosão de há pouco. O sofrimento dele fora real demais para ser fingido e, se ele era capaz de sofrer então tinha sentimentos, mesmo que fossem egoístas.

"E você acha que um egoísta como Vegeta possa gostar de alguém que não seja ele mesmo?"

A imagem de Vegeta rindo, cheio de escárnio e desprezo pelos seus patéticos sentimentos apareceu diante de seus olhos. O sangue de Bulma ferveu de raiva. Como pudera pensar por um segundo que...?

Não. Não ia se humilhar assim. Mesmo não sendo Saiyajin, também tinha seu orgulho.

Está sonhando, mulher? Eu não vou ficar aqui o dia todo a voz do Saiyajin a acordou.

A visão de Vegeta rindo dela foi substituída pelo rosto real, carrancudo e impaciente. De um jeito ou de outro, pareceu a Bulma igualmente odioso. Apertou os lábios.

O príncipe percebeu a súbita mudança no olhar dela e ficou um pouco confuso, porém não demonstrou.

Quer saber por que me importo tanto com você, não é? ela indagou friamente.

Ele não respondeu, mas seus olhos diziam que sim.

Por que ninguém mais se importa, nem mesmo você. Acho triste viver assim, sem ter ninguém que ligue pro que lhe acontecer, só isso.

Vegeta retraiu-se, como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Embora sua expressão não se alterasse, Bulma teve uma sensação estranha, como se alguma coisa houvesse se fechado dentro dele.

É claro. Piedade. Eu deveria saber. saiu de cima dela e a empurrou. Bulma caiu sentada no chão - pela terceira vez naquele dia, pensou, alisando o popô maltratado.

Estava enganado: você é igual aos outros, cheia dessa nauseante bondade dos terráqueos. a voz dele estava cheia de desprezo Saia daqui e nunca mais me dirija a palavra. E diga a seu pai que quero a câmara pronta para amanhãe SEM aparelho de som ou qualquer outra porcaria que ele queira colocar!

De jeito nenhum! Bulma levantou-se e ficou de pé na frente da cama, de mãos nos quadris Na qualidade de anfitriã, eu o proíbo de usar aquela nave até que fique bom! Está me ouvindo! Eu o proíb... uma luz passou-lhe pelo canto do olho e ela ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

Virou-se e arregalou os olhos, incrédula: na parece do quarto, a pouco centímetros dela, havia um buraco fumegante, pouco menor que uma bola de frescobol.

Ficou maluco?virou-se para ele com os olhos faiscando de raiva Poderia ter me acertado! mal disse isso, arregalou os olhos.

Vegeta sorria sadicamente, uma segunda bola de ki em sua mão.

A próxima é para você.

Bulma saiu como um foguete pela porta do quarto. Vegeta deixou-se cair de costas na cama e olhou para o teto. Subitamente, sua força parecia ter-se esvaído completamente de seu corpo.

Idiota...murmurou, sem saber se era para Bulma ou para si mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Bulma disparava pelo corredor, sem sequer olhar por onde ia. Ouviu um grito e viu a mãe bem na sua frente, trazendo a prometida sopa numa bandeja. Tentou frear, mas era tarde demais:

AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! gritaram as duas.

Se fosse um filme, certamente teria acontecido em câmara lenta. Um segundo antes do choque, a sra Briefs ainda ergueu os braços para salvar a tigela de sopa; porém, quando Bulma a atingiu, tigela e bandeja pularam de suas mãos. A tigela girou um duplo twist carpado no ar, derramando toda a sopa em cima das duas(graças a Kami não estava muito quente) antes de se espatifar no chão. As duas gritaram de novo.

Minha nossa!a sra. Briefs levou as mãos à cabeça, ficando brava pelo menos uma vez na vida Bulma Briefs! O que deu em vo...!virou-se para a filha. Ao ver que esta tremia, a preocupação instantaneamente tomou o lugar da raiva Que foi, querida? Você está branca! Aconteceu alguma coisa com Vegeta?

M-mais ou menos.Bulma conseguiu dizer, ainda trêmula. Seu braço doía onde ele a agarrara e com certeza já estava ficando roxo. Sorte dela que seu vestido era de mangas compridas, ou teria de dar à mãe uma porção de explicações indesejáveis.

Oh céus. Eu não lhe disse para deixar Vegeta em paz? Ele é um rapaz muito sensível e você o magoou. Não devia ter dito a ele aquelas coisas horríveis.

O quê! os olhos de Bulma se escancararam EU magoei Vegeta! Escute aqui... olhou a sopa nos cabelos e na roupa da mãe, no chão, nas paredes, no seu vestido preferido, e parte da sua raiva se desfez em cansaço. Tudo o que queria agora era sair dali e chorar sozinha em algum canto.

Desculpe, mamãe. Não queria causar essa bagunça. Mas não precisa se preocupar com Vegeta, acredite. Ele está bem - bem demais, para o meu gosto. acrescentou, rancorosa E não precisa lhe trazer mais sopa. Ele me disse que não estava com fome!

Um berro vindo do quarto do paciente desmentiu-a na hora:

MULHER! Mulher loira da Terra! Onde está a minha comida?

A Sra. Briefs olhou na direção do quarto, meio surpresa, depois sorriu para a filha:

Parece que a fome dele voltou. Não é ótimo? Vou pegar outro prato.

Bulma cerrou os dentes de raiva. Não bastava tudo o que aquele canalha lhe fazia, ainda por cima botava seus pais contra ela!

Então seus olhos brilharam. Tivera uma idéia.

Espere, mamãe deteve-a com um sorriso encantador pode deixar que eu pego pra você. Vou trazer um pano e uma vassoura, também. e saiu pelo corredor, esfregando as mãos maquiavelicamente.

A sra. Briefs ficou olhando a filha se afastar e balançou a cabeça.

Essa menina... Não admite, mas está apaixonada de novo. disse sorrindo, enquanto catava os cacos.


	4. Saiyajins são de Marte, Mulheres são de ...

A Ovelha e o Porco-Espinho

Capítulo 2

Saiyajins são de Marte, Mulheres são de Vênus

Depois de expulsar Bulma do quarto, Vegeta indagou a si mesmo se não havia pisado na bola. Por mais humilhante que fosse, a verdade era que ele estava ali de favor, sim. O simples fato de continuarem permitindo que morasse com eles depois de ter roubado sua nave já era difícil de acreditar; desta vez, no entanto, não teria tanta sorte. Claro que poderia ameaçar matá-los se tentassem pô-lo na rua, mas não acreditava que o levassem a sério. Pelo menos não a mulher nem aquela loura retardada que era mãe dela.

Mas a retardada apareceu logo depois com a prometida sopa, tagarelando como se nada houvesse acontecido. O buraco na parede rendeu apenas um olhar distraído e um comentário sobre os cupins estarem atacando novamente e a necessidade de chamar 'aquele rapaz bonito da dedetização'.

Com isso, Vegeta se tranqüilizou. Aquela mulher não tivera coragem de denunciá-lo aos pais. Deveria ter imaginado. Apesar de toda a bravata, no fundo ela era tão fraca e covarde como todos os outros terráqueos. Sorriu, sentindo ao mesmo tempo desprezo e uma leve decepção.

No dia seguinte, Vegeta levantou-se às 05h00min da manhã. Graças às inconfidências da loura 'velha', sabia que Bulma não era do tipo madrugador; assim, teria algumas horas de treinamento a mais antes que ela também levantasse e viesse pegar no seu pé.

Mal ligou a máquina, porém, a cara de Bulma apareceu na tela, os olhos ainda piscando de sono:

" Bom dia, Vegeta."sorriu em meio a um bocejo " Começou cedo, hoje."

O Saiyajin arregalou os olhos. Não era possível! Aquela mulher era a tropa Ginyu em pessoa!

"Você dormiu aí? " perguntou, furioso.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e bocejou de novo.

"Sabia que você viria pra cá e por isso levantei mais cedo, mas acabei dormindo de novo. Sorte que botei um alarme, pra me acordar em caso de você ligar a máquina. Você deveria esperar mais um pouco antes de voltar a treinar. Amanhã, quem sabe..."

"As suas opiniões não me interessam. Vá encher o saco do seu namorado, se é que você ainda tem um!"

Bulma fuzilou-o com os olhos:

"Você pediu por isso!"abriu bem a boca, passou um spray bucal, gargarejou um pouco, respirou fundo e...

"PIIII... PI, PI, PI, PIII! " começou a gritar.

O Saiyajin fitou-a completamente confuso.

_"O que há com essa mulher? Ficou doida?"_

"PIIIIIII, PIII,PI,PI,PIII..."

Subitamente, uma sensação muito estranha invadiu o corpo de Vegeta e involuntariamente o fez trançar as pernas. Uma vontade de... de...

"Ooo que é isso?"

A resposta tornou-se logo óbvia. Vegeta partiu como um raio em direção ao banheiro. Se não fosse sua super velocidade, teria sido tarde demais.

Os urros dele podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora da nave:

"MALDIÇÃO! QUANDO EU PEGAR VOCÊ, SUA DESGRAÇAAAAAAADAAA! AAAAAAAGHHHHH!"

Gritava tanto que o Dr. Briefs e a mulher acordaram e foram correndo ver o que era. Encontraram Bulma rolando no chão do laboratório, junto dos controles, segurando a barriga de tanto rir.

"Mas... o que Vegeta está fazendo agora?" indagou o velho.

"Te... tendo uma bruta dor de barriga! " Bulma mal podia falar de tanto rir.

"Oh, pobrezinho."disse a senhora Briefs "Será que foi alguma coisa que ele comeu?"

Para confusão do casal, o comentário fez Bulma rir ainda mais.

Fora uma idéia de mestre ter se lembrado do doce pi-pi. Agora teria aquele cabeçudo na palma da mão.

Pouco depois, um Vegeta vermelho de raiva e vergonha voltava soltando fumaça por todos os buracos da cabeça. Na tela, Bulma lia despreocupadamente uma revista.

"O que você fez comigo, sua vagabunda?"

"Vagabunda? Dobre a língua! Eu sou uma dama!"

"Você é muito pior do que uma vagabunda! Que mágica foi essa?"

"Gostou? É uma antiga invenção minha. Chama-se docinho pi-pi. Botei um ontem na sua sopa."

"Ah, então você mexeu naquela sopa? Por isso estava tão ruim!"

Ela ignorou o insulto:

"Já que não quer me ouvir, tive de tomar medidas drásticas. Esse doce faz você ter dor de barriga cada vez que alguém gritar pi-pi. Se não quiser que eu grite de novo, trate de ficar quietinho por hoje. Amanhã poderá treinar, se as suas feridas estiverem melhores."

"Como se atreve a me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer..."

"Pii, pii, piiii..." fez ela.

Vegeta lançou uma bola de ki na direção do holograma antes de voltar correndo pro banheiro.

Estava enganado: aquela mulher não era a tropa Ginyu.

Era o Freeza.

Passaram o resto da manhã sem falar um com o outro.

Por um lado, Bulma estava satisfeita pelo êxito de seu plano; por outro esse mesmo êxito estava lhe dando nos nervos. Depois que se refizera do segundo "ataque", Vegeta a ameaçara de morte pela enésima vez e lhe chamara de um monte de nomes, na maioria impublicáveis: simplesmente não entendia que ela estava fazendo aquilo para seu próprio bem. Nada conseguindo, ele adotara a tática do terrorismo silencioso. Até a hora do almoço, ficou se postando nos lugares por onde Bulma ia passar, escorando as paredes de braços cruzados e lhe lançando olhares ferozes. Ela fingia não ver, mas se encolhia por dentro.

O almoço foi quase uma tortura. Os dois comiam em silêncio, com Vegeta de vez em quando erguendo os olhos para fitar Bulma, e esta parecendo muito fascinada pelo próprio prato. No meio deles, o doutor tentava puxar conversa, um pouco confuso com aquele clima de velório. Só a mãe de Bulma continuava a tagarelar alegremente, como se nada percebesse.

"Que lenço é esse no seu braço, querida?" Vegeta ouviu-a perguntar, de repente. Se tivesse levantado os olhos naquela hora, teria visto que sua algoz parecia um tanto embaraçada:

"Oh isso? Eu... levei um tombo ontem e me machuquei. Mas a cor combina bem com o meu vestido, não? Acho que vou até lançar uma moda!"

O pai olhou-a, preocupado.

"Talvez seja melhor você não trabalhar hoje."

"Mas papai, eu não... " Bulma protestou, mas calou-se. Por dentro, mordia-se de raiva. Como previra, seu braço havia ficado roxo onde Vegeta a agarrara: um hematoma horroroso, que levaria semanas para desaparecer. Na véspera, ainda pudera disfarçar porque o vestido tinha mangas compridas; hoje, porém, estava quente demais para usar roupas de manga e ela não tivera jeito senão ocultar o machucado com um lenço. Teve vontade de contar ao pai o que havia realmente havia acontecido, mas a língua se recusava. Diacho, por que continuava a proteger aquele ingrato?

"Hã! O que estava dizendo, mamãe? " interrompeu seus pensamentos bruscamente.

"Eu perguntei por que você e Vegeta não tiram uma tarde de folga. O dia está lindo: vocês poderiam dar um passeio juntos... " parou espantada, ao perceber dois pares de olhos fuzilando-a, um de cada lado da mesa " Eu disse alguma coisa errada?"

O Dr. Briefs tentou apaziguá-los:

"Sua mãe teve uma boa idéia, Bulma. Você poderia ir ao cinema com aquele seu namorado, o... Yamcha. Aliás, onde será que ele anda? É a segunda vez que não aparece para o almoço, nem aquele lindo gatinho dele... ai! " sentiu uma unhada e olhou para seu próprio gato, o Scratch, que o fitava de cima de seu ombro, muito enciumado. O velho sorriu para ele e deu-lhe um pedacinho de seu bife.

Depois da sua ressurreição, Yamcha voltara a morar na Corp. Cápsula, junto com Pual e Oolong. Quando Bulma acolhera Vegeta de volta depois de sua jornada no espaço, o acovardado porquinho se mudara para a casa do Kame, mas Yamcha e Pual haviam ficado, apesar da relutância do gato. Bulma suspeitava secretamente que Yamcha queria ficar de olho em Vegeta, para que o Saiyajin não se aproveitasse dela. Ha. Podia ter lhe avisado que perdia o seu tempo. Vegeta só olharia para uma mulher se ela tivesse cabelo espetado, uma cauda e uma carranca eterna.

Ao ouvir o pai mencionar seu ainda-namorado, percebeu que não pensava nele desde a explosão da Câmara de Gravidade, e sentiu-se culpada.

"Engraçado, agora que você falou, é que eu me dei conta que não vejo os dois faz tempo. Eles não vieram almoçar ontem? Nem jantar?"

"Nenhum dos dois, querida. " riu sua mãe " É que eles..."

Vegeta levantou-se de repente. Todos o olharam surpresos, porque ele nunca se levantava antes do quarto prato (e aquele era só o segundo!), muito menos deixava comida nele.

"Aonde vai, Vegeta? " indagou a Sra. Briefs " Você não terminou de almoçar."

"A conversa vazia de vocês está me virando o estômago. Vou dar uma volta, embora não seja de sua conta."

Bulma levantou-se, também.

"Volta coisa nenhuma! Você quer é passar o dia treinando, até ficar quase morto. Pois pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva: você não vai a lugar nenhum enquanto estiver desse jeito!"

Ele encarou-a.

"E o que você vai fazer? Vai voar atrás de mim gritando pi-pi com um auto-falante?"

Bulma abriu a boca, mas viu os pais olhando para ela e fechou-a de novo. Não podia usar seu poder ali, na frente deles. Vegeta lançou-lhe um olhar de escárnio e retirou-se. Derrotada, Bulma sentou-se pesadamente em sua cadeira e remexeu a comida, o apetite inteiramente perdido.

"De que ele estava falando, filha?" indagou o Dr. Briefs.

"Oh, nada, papai. Coisas do Vegeta." brincou com um pedaço de macarrão "Ele não é bem certo da cabeça, você sabe. O que estava dizendo sobre o Yamcha, mamãe?"

Nas ruas próximas à Corporação Cápsula, diversas pessoas gritaram, assustadas com um vendaval repentino que não fora mencionado pelo boletim meteorológico. Uma mulher que saía do salão de beleza toda produzida viu-se subitamente só de calcinha no meio da rua e, pior, com seu lindo penteado de 80 zeni arruinado. Jornais, chapéus, bolsas e outros objetos foram arrebatados de seus donos e foram encontrados nos lugares mais estranhos; uma aflita senhora encontrou seu bebê alegremente despedaçando flores numa jardineira.

Tão rápido como aparecera, o vendaval deixou a cidade, porém continuou causando sustos. Ao passar sobre um grande lago, quase causou uma tromba d 'água, e muitos peixes caíram na margem, para alegria de algumas famílias pobres. Um casal de pterodátilos que alimentava seus filhotes no topo de uma montanha mal teve tempo de salvar o ninho com os filhotes, porque num piscar de olhos já não existia mais montanha.

Vegeta voava tão rápido que somente os guerreiros Z poderiam vê-lo agora, e olhe lá.

Grrrrrrrrr. Quem ela pensava que era? Sua mãe?

Que fosse para o inferno com a sua maldita piedade e seu estúpido namorado!

Se não podia treinar na Sala de Gravidade, ia treinar no mato, ou onde quer que fosse. Talvez seria melhor até procurar uma caverna, ou algum outro lugar onde ficar; assim não teria mais que agüentar aquela família.

"YAMCHA FOI EMBORA? Assim, sem me dizer nada?"

A Sra. Briefs acabara de contar que Yamcha fora embora no mesmo dia em que 'o pobre Vegeta havia se ferido naquela explosão horrível'. Ela ainda estava atordoada, achando que o coitadinho ia morrer, quando Yamcha veio vindo pelo corredor carregado de malas e com Pualzinho atrás, indagando se ele não estava sendo muito precipitado. Quase esbarrou nela.

"Yamchinha? Aonde vai com tanta pressa?"

"Sei lá! Pergunte à sua filha! " e os dois foram embora, sem ao menos dizer tchau.

A senhora Briefs abanou a cabeça:

"Não sei o que deu nele, mas parecia muito magoado... o que foi, Bulma?"

Ela não respondeu. Ficou em silêncio, pálida, olhando um ponto na parede. Ele estava pensando... pensando que ela..._ Ah meu Kami. _Ergueu-se de um pulo, quase derrubando a cadeira:

"Aquele idiota! Eu sei exatamente o que ele está pensando! Mas se pensa que eu vou atrás dele, vai esperar sentado! Eu não devo satisfações a ele. "e saiu, resmungando.

O doutor e a Sra. Briefs trocaram um olhar confuso.

"Esses jovens... " a mulher começou a recolher os pratos que Vegeta e Bulma haviam deixado quase cheios.

Vegeta voou durante muito tempo, sem direção a tomar, até que sentiu um ki muito conhecido.

_"Kakaroto!" _parou em pleno ar. Olhou para baixo: estava perto de uma montanha, atrás da qual havia uma solitária casa no formato de domo que parecia ser o tipo de moradia preferida dos terráqueos. Para não deixar dúvidas sobre quem morava ali, entre as roupas penduradas no varal havia um inconfundível conjunto de gi e calça laranja, além de uma camisa azul-marinho estendida na grama (pesada demais para ser pendurada).

Apagou seu ki e desceu bem devagar. Sentia o ki de Kakaroto e de seu filho dentro da casa, além de um ki humano que não pôde identificar. Não era de nenhum dos amigos de Kakaroto, pelo menos não dos que ele conhecia: era pequeno demais para ser de um guerreiro, mas ainda assim era um pouquinho maior que o dos humanos com quem convivia. Bah. Não tinha importância. Não poderia vencer Kakaroto no nível em que estava, é claro, mas pelo menos serviria para descarregar a raiva... Olhou em torno de si: viu o pátio, as árvores, a casinha simples, e não pôde deixar de comparar com o luxo da Corporação Cápsula.

_"Então é aqui que Kakaroto mora... Quem diria... Que pobreza."_

Ele, se fosse Super Saiyajin, estaria vivendo num palácio, não num muquifo daqueles!

Ouviu passos e vozes se aproximando da porta, indicando que iam sair e escondeu-se nos matos atrás da casa, pronto para pegá-los de surpresa.

"AONDE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE VÃO?"

O grito quase fez Vegeta dar um pulo no ar. Não era possível! Até ali ela vinha persegui-lo? Pestanejou. Não, não podia ser Bulma, a voz era diferente. Devia ser a criatura de quem havia sentido o ki menor. Como para confirmar, viu Kakaroto e o moleque correndo pra fora da casa, com uma mulher atrás deles. Era morena, os cabelos negros apertados num coque. Usava um vestido comprido azul-marinho aberto dos lados com calças largas por baixo. Sobre o vestido, aquele retângulo de pano branco que a loura burra chamava de 'avental' e um lenço laranja, amarrado sobre os ombros. Vegeta nunca vira nada tão esquisito, e olhe que ele travara contato com diversas culturas alienígenas.

"Voltem aqui, estou mandando!" ela agarrou Goku pelas costas da roupa e segurou a perna de Gohan, que já estava no ar "Que modos são esses? Mal terminam de comer e já vão saindo? Já pra dentro que está quase na hora de Gohan estudar! (Pra ela toda hora é hora de Gohan estudar ' )"

"Mas mamãe, " choramingou o garoto " não temos tempo pra isso agora! O senhor Picollo está esperando a gente!"

"Ele que espere! Só porque dei licença de treinar (como me arrependo!) não vou deixar que negligencie seus estudos. Hoje vamos fazer uma revisão geral."

"Mas fizemos uma revisão geral ontem à noite!"

"Então vamos fazer outra! E já lhe disse pra não me responder! Desde que voltou daquele treinamento com Piccolo você anda me faltando com o respeito."

"Que exagero, Chi-chi " Goku interveio "Gohan não está lhe faltando com o respeito, ele só está dizendo a verdade."

"Não se meta nisso! " para total espanto de Vegeta, a mulher se virou e PLAF! acertou um tapão na cara do Goku, que caiu sentado.

"Ui! Essa doeu! " ele esfregou o rosto.

"É pra doer mesmo! Eu já lhe disse tantas vezes pra não discutir comigo na frente do Gohan! Não vê que está minando a minha autoridade de mãe?"

Goku recuou, amedrontado:

"Eu não discuti! Só estava dizendo..."

"Viu? Começou de novo! "inclinou-se com ar feroz sobre o marido, que se encolhia"Belo exemplo que você dá pro SEU filho! É por isso que ele não me respeita mais! Se Gohan se tornar um delinqüente será culpa sua!"

"Também não é as..."

"CALE A BOCA!"

Vegeta estava horrorizado.

Será que todas as mulheres da Terra eram assim, malucas?

"Quer alguma coisa, Vegeta? " perguntou uma voz. O Saiyajin se virou e viu Piccolo flutuando ao lado dele.

"Não é da sua conta."Vegeta respondeu, irritado por não ter sentido antes a presença do Namekiano " Mas não se preocupe. Não vim fazer dodói no seu valioso pupilozinho."

Piccolo franziu a testa, mas não disse nada.

"Mas Chichi..." a voz de Goku chamou a atenção deles de volta" ...eu senti o Vegeta aqui perto! Preciso ver o que el..."

"Não me interessa o que você sentiu, se foi o Vegeta ou o Repolho ou a Beterraba!"

Piccolo deu uma risadinha. Vegeta cerrou os dentes.

"Eu já estou farta de vocês saindo todo dia e me deixando sozinha! Vão ficar em casa hoje e ponto final!" Chi-chi agarrou Goku pelo braço e começou a arrastá-lo de volta para casa, com o filho seguindo atrás "Vou fazer uma faxina geral e você pode me ajudar batendo os tapetes e mudando os móveis, já que está tão forte agora. Depois vai botar uma roupa decente, pra variar, e vir comigo à cidade do Leste."

"À cidade do Leste? Pra quê?"

"Para negociarmos a matrícula de Gohan na Escola Estrela Azul."

"E - Estrela Azul? Mas mãe," Gohan falou, horrorizado "aquela escola é só pra garotos acima de onze anos! Não tem ninguém da minha idade lá!"

Chi-chi olhou-o surpresa, como se o filho tivesse dito uma coisa muito óbvia:

"Mas é claro! Acha que eu poria você num jardim da infância? É verdade que está bastante atrasado nos seus estudos, graças ao seu pai e aos amigos dele, mas mesmo assim você está muito à frente dos garotos da sua idade e merece uma escola à sua altura! Já pensou se consegue se formar antes dos quinze anos? " juntou as mãos em êxtase. Dos olhos saíram lágrimas de orgulho maternal "Meu filho, um menino prodígio!"

À visão de Gohan tropeçando numa longa toga, com um imenso diploma na mãozinha e o chapéu de formando afundando na cabeça, pai e filho caíram para trás. Irritada com aquela falta de entusiasmo, Chi-chi arrastou os dois 'ingratos' para dentro. Suas vozes se transformaram num murmúrio abafado.

Vegeta e Piccolo permaneceram onde estavam como estátuas, os braços cruzados e rostos impassíveis. Apenas o suor em suas testas denunciava o mútuo desconforto.

"Então aquela é a mulher do Kakaroto."Vegeta disse, depois de um longo silêncio.

"Sim. Patético, não? Piccolo cerrou os olhos, reprovando "Pode se orgulhar: acaba de descobrir a única fraqueza do Super Saiyajin."

"Por que Kakaroto deixa sua esposa tratá-lo assim? Ela é apenas uma humana!"

"Exatamente por isso."

"Hum? "Vegeta ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

"A fragilidade dos humanos é a única arma que eles têm contra nós, mas é poderosa. Não os subestime. " mais gotas de suor desceram pela testa de Piccolo, enquanto recordava como Chi-chi o obrigara a fazer o curso de direção, junto com Goku. Como se o grande Rei Demônio precisasse de carteira de motorista.

"Fale mais claro, Nameko. Não tenho paciência para enigmas."

"Já disse mais do que precisa saber. Se quiser detalhes, pode perguntar ao Goku, mas não aconselho. " Piccolo mostrou os caninos, num sorriso maldoso " Chi-chi adoraria uma oportunidade de vingar as surras que você deu em Gohan."

"Está insinuando que eu apanharia daquela mísera humana? " Vegeta fuzilou-o com os olhos.

"Está com medo de tentar... Repolho? " Piccolo revidou com outro olhar. Os dois se encararam.

A vontade de Vegeta era entrar na casa e mostrar para aquele Nameko metido que não tinha medo de ninguém, muito menos de uma mulherzinha gritona. Mas não se deixaria levar assim. Devia haver algum truque.

"Meu objetivo são os bonecos de lata e Kakaroto. " respondeu altivamente"Não estou interessado em insetos."

Piccolo sorriu de novo.

"Eu me surpreenderia se você vencesse aonde Goku fracassou. Não sei muito sobre fêmeas humanas, "corou um pouco "mas não apostaria em você."

"O que lhe dá tanta segurança?"

"Aquelas roupas ridículas que você estava usando no dia em que Goku voltou à Terra."

Vegeta abriu a boca e fechou-a em seguida. Não... Ele não estava insinuando...

Fitou o Namekiano, muito calmo:

"Quer um conselho? Pare de andar com o Kakaroto. Está pegando o hábito dele de não falar coisa com coisa. " e partiu.

Piccolo ficou assistindo o príncipe dos Saiyajin diminuir até virar um pontinho preto na distância.

_"Imprudente... por fui dizer aquilo?"_

"Aquele era o Vegeta? " Gohan apareceu ao lado dele.

"Era."

"O que ele queria?" indagou o garoto, preocupado.

"Jogar conversa fora."

Gohan fitou seu mentor e melhor amigo sem entender nada, mas Piccolo permaneceu calado.

"GOHA-AN! Onde você está, menino? " a voz estridente de Chi-chi podia ser ouvida de uma distância até maior do que a em que os dois estavam "Goku! É tudo culpa sua!"

"Mas o que foi que eu fiz agora?" ouviram Goku gemer lá dentro.

"Você está sempre fugindo de casa pra se meter em aventuras! Agora SEU filho está fazendo a mesma coisa! O exemplo que você dá pra ele... blábláblá... desse jeito Gohan nunca vai ser nada na vida... blablá... por que me casei com você... "ouviram-se ruídos metálicos de panelas e coisas jogadas misturados a gritos e passos apressados, como se alguém estivesse sendo perseguido -e bombardeado - dentro de casa.

"Ai! Calma, Chi-chi... Ui! Isso dói!"

"Melhor você voltar antes que sua mãe execute o refém." Piccollo disse, entre irônico e sério. Gohan concordou, suspirando, e foi para casa. O Rei Demônio ficou sozinho, flutuando no ar e pensando se não havia arriscado o futuro de Trunks por falar demais.

Vegeta não era nenhum tolo.

_**Notas: **Primeiro, um grande obrigada a todos os que escreveram elogiando minha fic, e principalmente à amiga Majin Lú, que betou este capítulo._

_Curiosamente, a maioria dos fanfics sobre os famosos "três anos" mostra Yamcha morando em seu próprio apartamento, embora haja pistas de que ele estava hospedado na Corp. Cápsula._

_Sempre me perguntei como teria sido o primeiro encontro de Vegeta com Chichi; com certeza deve ter sido antipatia à primeira vista. Espero não ter feito Chichi muito exagerada, mas acho que botar Gohan num colégio adiantado seria bem a cara dela. Não me interpretem mal: acho que, no fundo, Chichi é até boa pessoa (se Vegeta tem um lado bom, por que não ela? ;) ), mas me dá raiva o jeito como ela reprimia o Gohan quando ele era criança. Aquilo não é mãe, é castigo!_


	5. Unchain My Heart

**A Ovelha e o Porco-Espinho**

**Capítulo 4**

**Unchain My Heart**

**(Liberte meu coração)**

_**Disclaimer: **Não sou dona de Dragonball Z nem da música Unchain My Heart, que é um velho sucesso de Joe Cocker. As únicas coisas minhas aqui são a Satou e a judiação com os personagens.;)_

_**Importante:** Como a "querida" ffnet deu pra comer tracinhos além dos travessões, de agora em diante vou postar aqui só entre aspas. (Isso vale também pro Cap 3 deste fic, e pro Trocando as Bolas)_

Fazia tempo que os dois estavam sentados ali. Sobre a mesa já se formava um grupinho de copos de refresco, pratinhos de doce e taças de sorvete esvaziados com apetite de Saiyajin pela garota. Yamcha, tirando um chope, não consumira mais nada: tinha um nó no estômago.

"Já era pra ela estar aqui! " consultou o relógio pela enésima vez. Sua visão periférica detectou a abertura da porta e ele ergueu a cabeça com ansiedade. A mocinha que o acompanhava se virou pra olhar também (estava de costas pra porta):

"É ela?"

Yamcha olhou-a irritado. A mulher que acabava de passar, ou melhor, se espremer pela entrada, devia ter uns 45 anos e pesava mais de 90 quilos. Satou só podia estar de gozação. Mas não estava, e ele sabia disso.

"Não, não é. Escute, tem certeza que deu o endereço certo pra Bulma?"

A moça se ofendeu:

"Claro que dei, Mestre! Cheguei a passar duas vezes lá na frente pra não errar o nome. "indicou a porta da rua com a colher cheia de sorvete, derramando um pouco na mesa. Depois fechou a cara, tanto pelo sorvete desperdiçado quanto pela lembrança do telefonema: " Essa sua Bulma é muito mal-educada! Ela me bateu o telefone duas vezes na minha cara e gritou comigo antes que eu pudesse falar. Mas depois, saiu tudo direitinho. Ela nem reconheceu a minha voz!"

"Claro que não reconheceu, se ela não te conhece! E por favor, já disse pra não me chamar de Mestre!"

Ela levou a mão à boca:

" Mas... então eu não precisava ter tapado o bocal do telefone com o lenço. Droga... "fez beicinho de decepção " É que eu sempre quis fazer isso, que nem nos filmes de detetive."

Yamcha lançou-lhe um olhar admirado:

"Não, você fez muito bem! Eu não havia pensado nisso. Assim, quando Bulma encontrar a gente aqui, não vai reconhecer a sua voz e descobrir que foi você que ligou pra ela."

"Mas você acabou de dizer que ela não me conhece. Como é que ela vai reconhecer a minha voz?"

Yamcha revirou os olhos. Que pena que Goku tivesse casado com a Chichi: poderia ter encontrado em Satou a sua alma gêmea. Ah, Bulma, se pelo menos reconhecesse os sacrifícios que ele, Yamcha, fazia por ela! Felizmente, o som da porta abrindo poupou-o de uma explicação que só confundiria ainda mais a cabecinha de sua amiga.

Os dois olharam em direção à porta.

Bulma passara o resto do dia bastante amolada, pensando se devia ou não tentar descobrir onde Yamcha estava. Mais de uma vez chegara perto do telefone, mas sempre desistia no último momento. Do jeito que seus amigos eram barrigas-frias, se ligasse para um deles perguntando pelo seu ainda-namorado, em poucas horas o mundo inteiro saberia que estavam separados de novo. Pior, Yamcha saberia que estava preocupada com ele, o que era a última coisa que ela queria; tinha certeza de que ele sumira daquele jeito porque se sentia trocado pelo "assassino Saiyajin". Era aquela a principal causa das brigas entre eles. Não tanto Vegeta, mas a típica mentalidade masculina, que permitia a um homem comprometido umas "olhadelas" de vez em quando, mas proibia a_ sua_ garota de olhar para outro de maneira pura e desinteressada. Ainda por cima, todos os seus amigos pareciam dar razão a Yamcha neste ponto. Apesar de todos os avanços do século XX, a cabeça das pessoas permanecia na Idade Média.

A sra. Briefs já começava a reclamar que Bulma a estava deixando tonta andando pra lá e pra cá daquele jeito, quando o telefone tocou. Uma vozinha perguntou se era da "Corporação Calça". Achando que fosse trote, Bulma desligou, mas logo em seguida o telefone tocou de novo. Desta vez a voz perguntou se era da Corporação Cápsula, mas pediu para falar com a "Bermuda". Bulma quase quebrou o telefone.

Tocou de novo. Bulma atendeu e, naturalmente, sentou os cachorros. Quando fez uma pausa para respirar, a criatura implorou, assustada:

"Por favor, não desliga de novo! Eu preciso falar com a Bermuda, não, desculpe, com a Bunda... com a Bulma, é isso! Com a Bulma!"

"É ela. " rosnou a própria.

"Ah, é você? Desculpa ter trocado seu nome, é que eu tava nervosa! Olha, eu só queria dizer... como é que é mesmo? Ah sim, você sabe o Yamcha, o seu namorado?"

" O que tem o Yamcha? " inconscientemente,a cientista aprumou-se.

"Ele está comi... digo, ele está saindo com outra garota. Melhor vir logo senão vai ficar sem namorado, porque ele é muito bonito..."

"Aonde ele está? " Bulma cortou com uma paciência budista.

"Na sorveteria onde vocês sempre vão... isso é, costumavam ir, porque depois disso acho que não..."

"Qual sorveteria? " Bulma fez um esforço ultra-humano para não gritar.

Foi um custo arrancar o endereço da mocinha; pelo tempo que demorou, parecia que tinha ido até a frente do prédio decorar o nome pra depois voltar. Depois que ela finalmente desligou, Bulma ficou por um longo tempo sentada, pensando...

Quando a porta se abriu, Yamcha olhou ansiosamente. Desta vez era Bulma. Lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação; ela estava bonita, é claro, ficava bonita até mesmo com aquela permanente ridícula; mas pelo tempo que demorara poderia bem ter dado antes uma passada no cabeleireiro. E por que estava usando uma jaqueta num dia tão quente? Ah, devia ser alguma moda nova.

Ela entrou e olhou em torno. Por sorte a sorveteria estava cheia devido ao calor da tarde, além do que Yamcha havia escolhido, estrategicamente, uma das mesas do fundo. Rapidamente ele desviou os olhos, mas não aconteceu o mesmo com Satou, que se virou:

"Agora é ela? Puxa, é muito linda! " disse em voz alta, mas Yamcha a puxou pelo ombro:

"Chhh! Não olha pra lá. Finge que não viu!"

"Mas você não queria que ela nos visse?"

Desesperado, o rapaz puxou Satou para a frente, mas ela deu um gritinho que chamou a atenção das pessoas que estavam perto deles, incluindo um garçom. Pra disfarçar, Yamcha pediu mais um sundae de morango, mesmo sabendo que aquela despesa extra ia lhe dar problemas depois. O garçom anotou o pedido e saiu da sua frente, bem na hora que a namorada olhava na sua direção. Tarde demais, os olhos de Yamcha se cruzaram com os dela. Imediatamente ele desviou o olhar e disfarçou, puxando conversa com Satou. Ao mesmo tempo, cuidava Bulma pelo rabinho do olho, esperando a explosão iminente e inevitável.

Estranho, ela não estava fazendo nada. Esperava no mínimo Bulma corresse até a mesa deles aos gritos, desse um soco na sua cabeça e derramasse o sorvete (isso é, as taças de sorvete vazias )em cima de Satou, qualquer um dos seus habituais escândalos. Mas, em vez disso, ela apenas ficou olhando para ele, muito séria. Parecia triste, até.

"_Será que exagerei_?"ele pensou.

Bulma lançou um olhar para a porta. Essa não! Se ela fosse embora ele teria que ir atrás dela e desistir do seu plano, o que significava um bocado de dinheiro jogado fora. Falando em dinheiro jogado fora, o garçom chegou com o sundae, momentaneamente cortando sua visão. Quando ele se afastou, Yamcha viu Bulma caminhando em sua direção, num passo lento, porém decidido. Não sabia se sentia aliviado ou com vontade de dar no pé.

"Você não vai comer? " Satou virou-se para ele com um olhar pidão.

"Hã? " ele tinha esquecido o maldito sorvete " Não, pode comer, eu pedi pra você! " empurrou-o na direção dela. Satou resmungou um mecânico "obrigada" e avançou como se nunca tivesse comido nada na vida. Yamcha voltou a olhar na direção de Bulma, mas não a viu. Uma voz disse do outro lado, quase no seu ouvido:

"Pode parar de fingir."

O pulo que Yamcha deu na cadeira não foi fingido:

"Bulma! Oh... olá "deu uma risadinha sem graça "Q-que surpresa! Não esperava ver você aqui!"

"Yamcha, não se faça de engraçadinho! Você olhou pro meu lado uma porção de vezes!"

"Eu não sei do que está falando. " o rapaz adotou um ar indiferente " Estava aqui, tomando um sorvetinho com a minha amiga Satou..."

"Amiga? " fez a garota " Mas você tinha dito que éramos namora... hmpf! " Yamcha tapou-lhe a boca.

"Hehehehe! Satou, quero que conheça a Bulma."

Satou lançou-lhe um olhar meio confuso, mas sorriu para a recém-chegada, esquecida de que aquela era a "malcriada" que a xingara no telefone:

"Oi! Então você é que é a Bulma de quem o Yamcha fala tanto? É mais bonita do que eu esperava!"

Bulma fitou-a com surpresa. A garota a olhava com sincera curiosidade, sem o menor traço da hostilidade ou do constrangimento que seriam naturais naquelas circunstâncias. Era bonitinha, claro, mas de um jeito antiquado, bem diferente do tipo que Bulma esperava encontrar com Yamcha. Parecia um pouco com a Lunch, embora os olhos e o cabelo encaracolado fossem cor-de-rosa, e também usava como ela um grande laço na cabeça. Vestia roupas românticas em tons pastéis, que lhe davam um jeito de bonequinha do Disney.

"Obrigada, Satou. Você é muito... simpática. Se importa de me emprestar o seu "amigo" para uma conversa?"

Yamcha empalideceu, mas procurou fingir um ar indiferente:

"Por quê? Estamos muito bem aqui. Não temos nada pra conversar. " olhou para Satou pedindo apoio. A amiga olhou para ele, depois para Bulma e finalmente para o sundae pela metade e já meio derretido.

"Yamcha, acho que você deveria falar com ela. A coitadinha está tão aflita pra conversar. " disse meigamente, e recomeçou a comer em silêncio, como se já tivesse feito sua boa ação do dia.

O suor escorreu pela testa dele. Ai, ai, ai... como é que fora se meter nessa? Mas não teve muito tempo pra lamentar, pois Bulma já havia se sentado:

"Por que você fugiu lá de casa? " indagou direto.

Ele se fez de desentendido:

"Como assim fugi? Acho que tenho o meu direito de ir e vir quando quiser."

"Mas não sem me avisar! Não achou que eu poderia ficar preocupada?"

"Oh sim, eu vi como estava preocupada comigo, do jeito que estava com o Vegeta. Ele lhe deu um fora?"

"Não! Ele não me deu o fora, até porque nunca houve nada entre nós!"

"Pode até não haver. "Yamcha sorriu, com ar descrente "Mas admita que você anda bem interessada nele."

"Eeu! Está maluco? Só porque eu fiquei preocupada que ele pudesse morrer?"

"Preocupada? A única coisa que você não fez foi levá-lo pra enfermaria no colo! Você nunca agiu assim comigo quando eu me machucava!"

"Que injustiça! Quando Tenshinhan quebrou sua perna eu fui ver você todos os dias no hospital!"

"Mas ficava logo entediada e arrumava uma desculpa pra ir embora!"

"Como é que você sabe? Estava sempre tão entretido conversando com as enfermeiras e ganhando comidinha na boca!"

"E você, que andou arrastando a asa para um tal de Zarbon enquanto eu estava morto? Kuririn me contou tudo!"

"_Eu mato aquele careca!_" pensou Bulma.

"Você se atreve a duvidar da minha fidelidade?" guinchou ela " Eu estava torcendo pra ele salvar a gente do Veg... ora, não é da sua conta!"

"Tem razão. " o ex-ladrão concordou altivamente " Não é da minha conta o que você faz, e também não é da sua o que eu faço. Não é, Satou? Satou?" olhou para sua cúmplice. Satou havia terminado de comer e agora se entretinha a fazer bichinhos com guardanapos de papel dobrado. Ela ergueu a cabeça de modo brusco:

"Hã? Disse alguma coisa?"

Ele enxugou a testa com o próprio guardanapo.

"Na-nada não, querida. Pode continuar com o seu origami."

"Eu já terminei, Mestre. " mostrou o seu sapinho de papel. "Não ficou bonitinho?"

Mestre? Bulma arqueou uma sobrancelha. Inclinou-se na direção da outra garota:

"Satou, eu te conheço de algum lugar?"

" Satou... " Yamcha cortou ligeiro "Hã... você não quer fazer outro bichinho pra mim? " estendeu o guardanapo ensopado de suor e todo amassado" Um camelo, quem sabe... ou um... jumento? " perguntou entre dentes.

"Yamcha! " Bulma repreendeu-o. Ele se retesou, mas ela sorriu amavelmente.

" Ela disse que já terminou. " disse a cientista num tom de voz suave, e sorriu para a suposta rival.

Satou sorriu de volta.

" Você é engraçada, Bulma! O seu nome é engraçado, também. Não é um tipo de calcinha?"

Yamcha se cobriu com o menu. Se havia uma coisa que Bulma não gostava era caçoassem do seu nome, mesmo que a intenção de Satou não fosse essa. Agora era o fim!

Mas, em vez do terremoto que esperava, Bulma continuou com o mesmo sorriso encantador.

"O seu nome também é engraçado, Satou... ou melhor... Pual. " disse.

A garota piscou. Era impressão de Bulma ou vira um brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos dela?

"Pual? Não é um tipo de chá?

"Não... é um tipo de gato voador. Um que... muda de forma!" levantou-se, rápida, e agarrou Satou pelo cabelo.

"AIIII!" ela se curvou com um guincho "Yamcha, socorro!"

Bulma!o rapaz se levantou de um pulo Ficou maluca?

Algumas pessoas se levantaram das mesas, assustadas com a reação daquela mulher que parecia mesmo louca.

"Larga ela! Não é o Pual!"

"Ai! Ai!"

Bulma largou o cabelo da moça, mas revidou:

"Você não vai me convencer de que ISSO é uma garota de verdade! " fez voz de falsete " 'O seu nome é tão engraçado, Bulma! Você tem nome de ca...' " parou a tempo "Qual é, ninguém fala desse jeito..."

Justo naquela hora o verdadeiro Pual entrou na sorveteria. Parecia até coisa de filme, tão perfeito o _timing._

"Mestre Yamcha, eu sei que você me mandou ficar longe daqui, mas não pude... oh , olá Bulma!"disse o gato.

Ela paralisou. Seus olhos arregalados passaram de Pual para Satou, de Satou para Pual, e finalmente pousaram em Yamcha. Fez-se um silêncio. Até as pessoas em volta ficaram estáticas. Mas foi Yamcha quem falou:

"Está vendo?"

"Eu só queria saber porque ela chama você de mestre!"

"Satou ouviu o Pual me chamando assim e passou a chamar também, por brincadeira. Não que eu quisesse. " os dois olharam para Satou, que choramingava. Ocorreu a Bulma que poderia também ser o Oolong... mas o porquinho não só era covarde demais pra se arriscar contra sua ira como também não agüentava mais de cinco minutos transformado. E Oolong iria reclamar de ter seu "cabelo" puxado, não fazer bico de choro. A cientista sentiu o rosto queimando de vergonha.

"Desculpe, acho que me enganei. Pensei que fosse um amigo do Yamcha. "

"Você é muito malvada. " choramingou Satou com os olhos cheio d'água. Bulma teve vontade de lhe oferecer um pirulito. Desviou o olhar para o ex-namorado:

"Então, virou papa-anjo agora?"

"Ah, eu adoro papo de anjo. " ao pensar em doce o rosto de Satou se iluminou imediatamente, apesar dos olhos lacrimejantes. Yamcha ergueu as palmas das mãos:

"Bulma..."

"Não precisa explicar, já entendi tudo. " ela interrompeu muito calma. Eu não vou mais incomodar vocês. Divirta-se com a sua "amiga". Só tome cuidado pra não ser preso por pedofilia. " inclinou-se e deu um beijinho no rosto de Satou: " Obrigada por me abrir os olhos."

Depois, caminhou rápida na direção da porta. Os fregueses e funcionários respiraram aliviados, mas Yamcha levantou-se.

"Bulma, espere! Foi tudo um mal-entendido!"

"O único mal-entendido foi eu ter pensado que você era adulto! " bateu a porta com tanta força que os vidros vibraram."

"Até que ela não é tão má. " disse Satou, ainda sorrindo " Só não entendi essa história da com pedo... "pedofifia". O que ela quis dizer com isso? Você é pedicuro, Yamcha? Por que é que isso dá cadeia?"

"CALADA! CALA ESSA BOCA! " explodiu o rapaz furioso.

"Você também vai gritar comigo agora? Não é justo! Todo mundo briga comigo e eu não fiz nada! Eu só quero ajudar os outros, mas ninguém me enteeeende! "uivou a garota, as lágrimas já cascateando pelos olhos.

"Calma, Mestre Yamcha... " disse Pual, dando uns tapinhas no ombro dela.

"Fica quieto que você também tem culpa! Se tivesse concordado em me ajudar eu não teria sido obrigado a apelar pra essa debilóide!"

Pual lançou-lhe um olhar magoado. Só então Yamcha percebeu que as pessoas em volta estavam olhando pra ele. Nos olhos delas lia-se perfeitamente uma palavra: MONSTRO. Deu-se conta da impressão que deveria estar causando: Bulma saindo porta afora daquele jeito, Satou se derretendo em lágrimas e Pual com cara de quem ia chorar também. Mas não era essa a intenção dele!

"Que vocês estão olhando? Não foi minha culpa! Ah... droga! " e saiu atrás da namorada... pelo menos ele esperava que ainda fosse.

Bulma saiu soltando fumaça numa marcha que fazia as pessoas que passavam perto evitá-la para não serem abalroadas. Aquela jaqueta esquentava, aumentando a sua irritação, e começou a tirá-la enquanto andava.

"Bulmaa!"

Sem olhar pra trás, ela apressou o passo, enquanto lutava pra vestir o casaco de novo. Com a distração, não percebeu quem vinha à sua frente e foi de cara num corpo duro como pedra:

"Oh! Desculpe! " por alguns segundos a visão de um rosto moreno e dois olhos duros e frios cruzaram sua mente.

"Não foi nada. " disse o estranho, quebrando a ilusão. Bulma pestanejou.

O rapaz que esbarrara nela também era moreno, e mais ou menos da sua altura, como Vegeta. Mas o cabelo negro era liso e puxado para trás, num rabo de cavalo. Os olhos, grandes e rasgados, eram inexpressivos como os do Saiyajin porém eram azuis. Tinha um jeito de bad boy, com camiseta preta e um lenço vermelho no pescoço. Ele lhe devolvia o olhar sorrindo a meio, obviamente gostando do que via. (por que não haveria de gostar?)

Bulma sempre perdia o controle na presença de rapazes bonitos como aquele; no entanto, talvez por estar tão irritada ou pela lembrança de Vegeta, ela explodiu:

"Não olha por onde anda? "

O estranho recuou um pouco, com o ataque. Mas não pareceu ofendido, antes alargou o sorriso como se aquela fúria dirigida contra ele lhe agradasse. Então ouviram a voz de Yamcha:

"Bulma!" os dois olharam na direção do homem, que vinha de dedo em riste " Larga a minha namorada, seu safado..."

"Que namorada! " Bulma gritou para ele. Voltou-se furiosa para o rapaz de lenço no pescoço: "Viu o que você fez?"

"Eu? " ele mostrou as palmas da mão cobertas por mitenes de couro preto " Não tenho nada com isso. Mas se ele está te incomodando, posso dar um jeito. " lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso.

Bulma franziu o narizinho.

"Não obrigada! Posso cuidar disso eu mesma. "replicou, fechando altivamente os olhos.

"À vontade. " ele deu de ombros e se afastou.

"Bulma... me deixa explicar. " Yamcha chegou perto. Ele esperava que ela tentasse fugir de novo, mas a jovem apenas cruzou os braços e bufou resignadamente. O rapaz interpretou isso como um assentimento.

"Olhe... aquele negócio... tudo o que você imaginou era verdade. A Satou nunca foi minha namorada. Eu pedi pra ela dar aquele telefonema e fingir que estávamos juntos pra botar ciúme em você. Eu... depois que te vi dando toda aquela atenção pro Vegeta eu perdi a cabeça; tinha que saber se você ainda gostava de mim. Você só errou quando achou que fosse o Pual: nem ele nem o Oolong quiseram se transformar em garota pra me ajudar e eu fui obrigado a apelar pras minhas amigas. Mas só a Satou topou."

" Pelo fato de só ela ter topado você já deveria saber que o seu plano era ruim. "Bulma disse secamente.

"Bom, mas o que importa é que eu não te traí de verdade, não é? " Yamcha deu um sorriso, mas ela não correspondeu.

"Preferia que tivesse."

Yamcha estava confuso e magoado. Tinha certeza de que ela ficaria aliviada quando soubesse que era tudo brincadeira; afinal, não viera tão aflita atrás dele? Aí se lembrou. Ah, sim. Isso ia amansá-la de vez.

"Espere um pouco. Ia esquecendo... " remexeu o bolso e tirou uma caixinha. Os olhos de Bulma se arredondaram:

"O que é isso? " sabia o que era, claro, mas não queria acreditar.

"Ta-dáááá! " ele abriu a caixa, mostrando um belo anelzinho.

"Eu sei que não é grande coisa " correu a mão pelo cabelo, meio constrangido. Desconfiava que a pedra do anel não era sequer semipreciosa, embora tivesse lhe saído uma fortuna, e achou que a expressão atônita de Bulma fosse de decepção " Mas é por pouco tempo, enquanto não puder comprar algo melhor. Eu ia lhe dar esse anel depois que revelasse a farsa com a Satou."

Se ajoelhou na calçada, quase fazendo uma senhora tropeçar nele. A mulher saiu resmungando.

"Bulma, eu... eu quero me casar com você. Quer dizer, não agora, mas daqui a três anos... depois que a gente acabar os andróides. Dependendo de mim a gente casava agora mesmo, mas não sei nem se vou estar vivo quando tudo acabar. Por isso... " tirou o anel da caixa e estendeu-o " eu quero que seja minha noiva. Estou de partida para treinar no deserto e... bom, se você não tem mesmo nada com Vegeta, eu acredito. Mas, mesmo assim, me sentiria mais seguro se a gente firmasse um compromisso agora. Depois daqui a três anos, nos casaremos, se eu sobreviver. " segurou a mão de Bulma para colocar-lhe o anel. O contato tirou a moça de seu estupor.

"NÃO! "deu um tapa na mão dele que fez a pecinha voar longe "O que você pensa que eu sou?"

"Bulma! " Yamcha gritou e saiu de gatinhas atrás da 'preciosa' jóia, para diversão dos passantes na rua. Conseguiu agarrá-la antes que caísse num bueiro, mas por pouco não foi atropelado. Voltou furioso, limpando a sujeira da roupa antes imaculada: "Ficou maluca? Você sabe o quanto esse anel me custou? "

"Não me interessa! Eu não aceitaria nem que fosse de ouro de dezoito quilates!"

Ele olhou-a, sentido:

"É claro que você pode comprar um anel melhor, mas não precisa humilhar!"

" NÃO É O ANEL, É VOCÊ! Querendo me deixa presa um compromisso só pra se sentir seguro enquanto vai treinar Kami sabe onde! Pra nos casarmos somente daqui a três anos - SE os andróides não liquidarem você, o que é mais que provável! Por que não pede logo para eu me enterrar num convento?"

"Ah, já entendi! ele apontou-lhe um dedo acusador " O que você quer é liberdade pra ficar sozinha com Vegeta enquanto eu estiver fora!"

"Vegeta não tem nada a ver com isso! Será que não percebe, Yamcha? Você está querendo conservar uma coisa que não existe mais entre a gente!"

Ele se encostou indolentemente numa parede, assistindo a briguinha do casal a uma distância segura. Como discutiam... Por que ela não o mandava embora de vez? Viu-a dar um tapa na mão do boboca e riu baixinho ao vê-lo engatinhar em direção à sarjeta. Que fera! Mas bem bonitinha. Se não tivesse outro "compromisso", poderia ajudá-la a se livrar daquele chato. Não, deixa pra lá. Ela deixara bem claro que não queria – e era óbvio que não precisava de ajuda. Demais, de fera já chegava uma...

"Não é um pouco velha pra você?" indagou uma voz sarcástica às suas costas.

Falando no diabo...

Virou-se para a moça que o interpelara. Era da mesma altura que ele, cabelos também lisos, porém louros como espiga de milho, quase batendo na cintura. Ninguém diria que eram irmãos, muito menos gêmeos: a única coisa que assinalava o parentesco eram os olhos.

"Tanto quanto você " replicou, bem-humorado " Ela deve ter a sua idade... digo, a nossa."

"Humpf! Vocês homens sempre se deixam enganar por um pouquinho de maquiagem e uma saia curta. Ela deve ter no mínimo uns 25 anos."

"Bravos! "o rapaz bateu palmas "Falou Sukie, a especialista em visual feminino. Você realmente deveria pensar em ser consultora de moda, garota."

"Deixa de papo-furado e me mostra a carteira, Jack."

"Que carteira?"

"A que você tirou da perua. " a garota rosnou, num tom de 'não estou para brincadeiras'.

"Oh, essa aqui?" ele indagou, mostrando a carteira de Bulma "Estranho, como será que foi parar no meu bolso?"

Sukie arrancou-a da mão dele e examinou-a, carrancuda. Estava recheada.

"Achei que íamos parar com isso, quando decidimos abandonar a Cidade do Sul."

"Mas precisamos de um pouquinho de dinheiro para começar vida nova. Claro, se quiser, posso devolver..."

"Não "ela abanou a cabeça "Estou precisando de roupas novas. Vamos comprar aquele conjunto de jeans que vimos no shopping."

Ele riu enquanto se afastavam.

Na rua, a discussão continuava, embora com um pouco menos de exaltação. Como estava começando a juntar gente em volta, os dois decidiram se mudar para um lugar mais calmo. Escolheram uma praça, não muito longe da sorveteria. Yamcha ainda estava confuso:

"Eu não entendo, Bulma. Desde que nos apaixonamos, a gente combinou se ia se casar algum dia."

"Isso foi há anos atrás! Não lhe ocorre que os planos das pessoas podem mudar com o tempo? Além do mais, foi sempre você quem queria se casar. Eu nunca fiz realmente questão."

"Mas todas as mulheres sonham em se casar algum dia! " ele estava inteiramente chocado.

"Isso é o que VOCÊS homens querem que as mulheres acreditem! Está bem, admito que pensava nisso, mas sempre foi mais sonho da minha mãe do que meu. Desde criança a ouvia dizer:'Oh, Bulma você vai ficar tão linda na igreja cheia de flores brancas onde me casei com seu pai e com o véu de renda antiga da sua avó!' " imitou os trejeitos da sra. Briefs, e os dois riram. Depois ficou séria de novo:

"Talvez por isso mesmo nunca me senti à vontade sobre esse assunta. Nunca consegui me imaginar numa igreja parecendo um merengue só porque é o que todo mundo faz. Está vendo como você não me conhece? Como quer que eu case com um homem que não sabe nada de mim, que não confia em mim e que me acha burra a ponto de cair numa armadilha ridícula daquelas!"

"Ah, mas você caiu. Tanto que saiu correndo da sorveteria. " o ex-ladrão deu um risinho de vitória. Bulma só lhe lançou um olhar.

O riso dele morreu.

"Você não caiu? Então... estava fingindo!"

"Ainda tem alguma dúvida? Desde o telefonema que eu já sabia. Na verdade, estava mais ou menos prevendo aquilo. Você sempre teve o hábito de sair com outras mulheres quando estávamos brigados pra me provocar; só não esperava que fosse escolher um novo encontro no hospício."

Fora de si, Yamcha mal a ouvia. Como ela podia ser tão fria, tão... tão... fingida? Falsa?

"Você fingiu pra me acusar de traição, pra arrumar uma desculpa porque queria se livrar de mim, pra poder dar em cima de Vegeta ou qualquer outro homem!" berrou.

Bulma sentiu o sangue fervendo.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, você só sabe falar nele! Pare de usar aquele Saiyajin asqueroso como desculpa pra encobrir as SUAS falhas! Você tentou me humilhar com aquela sem-sal pra vingar o seu orgulho, achando que eu rastejaria a seus pés. E que, depois, ficaria mais do que aliviada de aceitar a sua proposta egoísta! Além de burra acha que eu sou encalhada!"

"Exatamente! " ele gritou, as faces escarlates " Você se acha a rainha das belas, mas é tão chata que ninguém mais a quer, mesmo com toda a sua beleza e genialidade! A não ser eu, seu eterno capacho, que gastei os melhores anos da minha vida esperando por uma garota mimada, egoísta e mal-educada!"

Bulma ficou pálida, os olhos vidrados. Imediatamente ele se arrependeu e voltou a ser o Yamcha de sempre:

"Oh desculpe, Bulma, eu não queria dizer isso. " tentou segurar-lhe as mãos, mas ela recuou, o rosto duro:

"Não, você quis. Por favor não negue. " a voz dela tremeu um pouco, mas respirou fundo e conseguiu se acalmar " Eu é que devo me desculpar, se te fiz dizer essas coisas. Talvez... talvez eu tenha abusado de você um pouco. Mas não precisa mais se preocupar. Pode sair com quem quiser ou treinar no raio que o parta! Estou te deixando livre! "virou-se para ir embora.

"_Mas eu não quero que me deixe livre!_" Yamcha quis gritar, mas, em vez disso, agarrou-a pelo braço – por sorte, bem acima do ponto onde Vegeta a machucara. Mesmo assim, foi o suficiente para assustá-la e por isso Bulma não resistiu quando ele a virou na sua direção:

"Só mais uma coisa: se você sabia que era tudo falso desde o começo, por que veio? Só pra me jogar isso na cara? " inquiriu.

Como ele podia ser tão insensível a ponto de pensar isso dela?

"Não. " Bulma engoliu em seco, evitando seu olhar "Eu... eu vim porque... não queria que me abandonasse também. " sentiu que ia chorar e respirou fundo, odiando-o por mais aquela humilhação" Eu... Eu não quero perder a sua amizade, Yamcha."

_A sua amizade, não o seu amor._

"Desde que aquele garoto nos falou dos andróides todos foram embora treinar; você é o único que eu ainda vejo de vez em quando. Eu só vim porque estava com medo de que você também sumisse, e três anos sozinha é... é muita coisa pra agüentar. " as lágrimas começaram a sair, mesmo contra sua vontade, mas enxugou-as valentemente e ergueu os olhos para ele:" Mas agora não faz diferença, não é? " indagou num tom amargo.

Yamcha engoliu e sustentou-lhe o olhar.

"Não, Bulma, não faz diferença. " parte dele dizia aquilo porque queria feri-la tanto quanto ela o havia ferido; outra parte, porém, dizia aquilo porque queria realmente ir embora treinar.

"_Se os Andróides não matarem você, o que é mais que provável." _Podia até ser, ele nunca teria um poder igual ao de Goku ou de Vegeta, mas nem por isso ficaria de lado. Ia provar que não era um inútil, ia servir para alguma coisa. Se morresse, azar! Pelo menos morreria com dignidade. Ela não tinha o direito de mantê-lo amarrado às suas saias. Mas a tristeza era sincera naqueles olhos azuis, e ele sentiu uma pontada de pena. Seria mesmo difícil pra Bulma passar tanto tempo só.

"Sinto muito. " murmurou.

Então o rosto dela se abriu num sorriso:

"Sente por quê? Eu tomei a minha decisão, você tem que tomar a sua! " estendeu-lhe a mão " Então, nos vemos no grande encontro?"

"Você não vai lá, vai? " ele ficou pálido. Por alguns segundos ocorreu-lhe que ela estaria querendo se matar."

"Claro que eu vou! Não perderia isso por nada! E, além do mais, se vocês perderem, vou morrer de qualquer jeito. Assim, pelo menos saberei como esses Andróides se parecem antes que eles acabem comigo também."

Yamcha suspirou. Aquela era a Bulma aventureira e inconseqüente que ele conhecia.

"Bom, já sei que nada do que eu disser vai mudar sua opinião."

"Não vai mesmo. Então até o grande dia?"

"Até lá."

"Tchau."

"Tchau." ela se afastou num passo apressado. Desta vez Yamcha não a deteve.

Humilhara-se além da conta, gastara mais do que podia, só para ter certeza de que ainda tinha uma chance. Acreditara que ela ficaria feliz por finalmente assumirem seu compromisso um com o outro. Em vez disso, acusara-o de humilhá-la e de subestimar sua inteligência. De que ele não a conhecia realmente. Era incrível, mas parece que não a conhecia mesmo, apesar de todos aqueles anos passados juntos.

Olhou com raiva para o anel e teve vontade de jogá-lo fora. Mas, pensando melhor, enfiou-o no bolso. Com sorte, talvez conseguisse recuperar uma parte do dinheiro gasto nele. Respirou fundo e deu de ombros. Pelo menos agora poderia treinar sem as costumeiras cobranças e acusações de abandono. Poderia levar a Marilyn àquele concerto dos Plastic Angels sem peso na consciência. Bulma detestava os Plastic Angels. A verdade é que, tirando as aventuras passadas juntos (e a fraqueza pelo sexo oposto), pouco mais tinham em comum. Talvez ela estivesse lhe fazendo um favor, no final das contas. Tentou sorrir, mas estava muito magoado. Seu único consolo era que Vegeta não fora a causa da separação. "Saiyajin asqueroso" lembrou com prazer, e desta vez conseguiu erguer o canto da boca. Depois de três anos sem ninguém pra conversar a não ser aquele miserável, Bulma estaria mais que disposta a mudar de idéia. Mas talvez ele é que não a quisesse mais.

Fosse por isso ou pela liberdade recém-adquirida, o fato é que, enquanto voltava para a sorveteria sentia-se como se tivesse sido aliviado de um imenso peso que nem sabia que carregava.

Unchain my heart, let me go my way 

Liberte meu coração, deixe-me seguir meu caminho

Unchain my heart, you worry me night and day 

Liberte meu coração, você me preocupa noite e dia

Why lead me through a life of misery 

Por que me fazer passar uma vida miserável

When you don't care a bag of beans for me 

Quando você não dá a mínima para mim

Unchain my heart, please, set me free 

Liberte meu coração, por favor, deixe-me livre

"Mestre Yamcha! Você está bem? " Pual veio voando quando o amo entrou na sorveteria Eu lhe disse que não devia provocar ciúmes na Bulma."

"Sinto muito que as coisas não tenham dado certo. " Satou também se aproximou "Acho que o seu gatinho tem razão."

"Hã?"Yamcha olhou para os dois como se acordasse, depois deu uma risada e passou a mão no cabelo: "Oh, não tem importância! Escute, Satou, você não quer tomar alguma coisa comigo? Depois podemos ir ao cinema, ou a algum outro lugar..."

Ela deu uma risadinha cristalina:

"Adoraria, mas já tenho um encontro. E... " ficou séria "mesmo que não tivesse, não aceitaria."

"Por que não?"

"Eu achava você muito legal. Mas nunca saio com gente que me chama de jumento e de debilóide. Aposto que foi por causa disso que ela lhe deu o fora!"

Yamcha baixou a cabeça, sentindo que merecia aquilo. Mas, antes que pudesse se desculpar ou mesmo se lamentar, viu uma mão estendida na sua cara:

"Passa pra cá. "falou Satou secamente.

"Passa pra cá o quê?"

"Os 30 zeni que você prometeu se eu fingisse ser sua namorada. "ela disse, com uma expressão que não tinha nada de doce ou inocente. Yamcha não disse nada, mas pela sua cara era óbvio que ele preferia lhe dar umas palmadas a pagar o que não merecia. Satou fez um biquinho e tremeu a voz:

"Você não vai me fazer essa desfeita, vai? O pessoal ainda está chateado porque você gritou comigo e com o gatinho há pouco, alguns chegaram a me consolar. Vão pensar que...sniff, snif... você está judiando de mim de novo... "

Com efeito, algumas pessoas começaram a olhar feio pro lado de Yamcha. Um funcionário veio vindo na direção deles. Rápido, o ex-ladrão sacou da carteira e pagou.

"Ai, obrigada. " a moça rapidamente enfiou os 30 zeni na carteira. "É sempre tão bom poder ajudar quem precisa. Até logo, Yamcha, a gente se vê."

"Nunca mais, eu espero!" pensou ele. Apoiou o queixo nas mãos e os cotovelos na mesa, emburrado. De que adiantava ter superado seu medo das mulheres se não conseguia entendê-las?

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era o funcionário.

"O que você quer? Eu não fiz nada de mal à moça, ela é que estava..."

"Não, não é isso. O senhor e a senhorita consumiram uma grande quantidade de sorvetes."

"Eu não consumi nada! Foi a moça que estava comigo que comeu tudo aquilo!"

"Ela disse que não tinha dinheiro e que o senhor pagaria quando voltasse. " mostrou a conta. Vinte e cinco zeni. Mais essa. Resignadamente, Yamcha buscou a carteira. Olhou pra dentro. Ficou pálido. Olhou de ovo. Virou-a do avesso. Revistou os bolsos.

Aquela vigarista! Deixara ele com apenas alguns centavos pra pagar os sorvetes que _ela_ devorara! Fitou o funcionário com ar de súplica:

"Eu ia pagar, juro, mas é que a moça levou o meu dinheiro."

"Ah, ela levou seu dinheiro. Sei como é. Isso acontece muito. " o homem balançou a cabeça com ar compreensivo.

"Que bom que o senhor entende... eu... eu pago outra hora. "Yamcha levantou-se pra sair, mas foi agarrado pelo ombro.

"Mas não precisa. Estou vendo que você é um rapaz honesto e faz questão de pagar, não é mesmo? Então, como nós somos muito compreensivos, pode nos pagar com a sua ajuda. Taça suja pra lavar não falta. " foi empurrando Yamcha na direção da cozinha.

"Ai, ai... " gemeu o ex-ladrão " Pual, às vezes eu acho que nunca deveríamos ter saído do deserto."

A despeito de seus planos de mudança, Vegeta acabou voltando para a Corporação Cápsula. A vergonhosa cena familiar de Kakaroto e as palavras trocistas do Namekiano haviam espicaçado seu orgulho. Raios o partissem se ele ia abrir mão do seu conforto de medo de uma mulherzinha metida a besta! Ele era Vegeta e só fazia o que queria.

Para evitar discussões e uma conseqüente corrida ao banheiro, entrou no quarto pela janela. Tomou um banho, vestiu uma roupa limpa e jogou-se na cama. Maldito dia. Que mais faltava acontecer?

Seu estômago roncou.

Grunf. Ele tinha que perguntar.

Saiu do quarto e deu uma espiada. A bruxa estava assistindo televisão na sala. Inferno. Se quisesse ir até a cozinha, teria que passar por ela. Bom, o Príncipe dos Saiyajins não ia ficar se esgueirando pelos cantos por causa de uma mísera mulher. Não era o covarde do Kakaroto.

Bulma estava sentada em sua poltrona favorita, com um curtíssimo vestido vermelho e um imenso boião de salgadinhos do lado (depois ELE é que comia demais!), assistindo tevê. Nem ergueu os olhos quando ele chegou perto.

"Oh, olá Vegeta. Já voltou?"

"É óbvio. Se eu estou aqui é porque já voltei. Vocês terráqueos fazem muitas perguntas desnecessárias."

"É, é. Que seja. "ela respondeu apaticamente. "Vá embora, não estou a fim de discutir com você."

Um tanto surpreso, Vegeta ia seguir a sugestão dela, mas parou e se voltou. Alguma coisa estava errada. Observou Bulma mais atentamente. Ela apanhava um salgado, mascava mecanicamente com o olhar fixo na tela, mas não prestava atenção nas imagens desta. Sua mente estava em algum outro lugar. Ah, não tinha nada com isso. Fez menção de ir até a cozinha, mas em vez disso virou-se e ficou olhando. Imbecil, xingou a si mesmo. Deveria bendizer a sua sorte por ela não gritar pi-pi ou interrogá-lo querendo saber onde estivera. Em vez disso, sentia-se incomodado com a sua indiferença.

Tsc. Nunca estava satisfeito.

Enquanto pensava no que fazer, seu estômago roncou de novo, estimulado pelo cheiro dos salgadinhos.

Bulma sabia que ele continuava ali, mas preferiu ignorá-lo. A última coisa que queria agora era outra briga com Vegeta. Parecia que aquele era o dia de THCB: Todos os Homens Contra Bulma.

Depois do rompimento definitivo com Yamcha, fora fazer umas compras para se acalmar e descobrira que o "lindo rapaz" que esbarrara nela havia roubado sua carteira. Resultado: tivera de passar um tempão esperando na delegacia para registrar queixa. Ainda por cima, o policial encarregado de atendê-la lhe dera uma cantada e depois ameaçara prendê-la quando ela lhe dissera umas verdades. E quando se apresentara como a famosa Bulma Briefs da Corporação Cápsula, não pudera provar porque os documentos, é claro, haviam ficado em sua carteira, e tivera de ligar para o pai pedindo ajuda. Por pouco não passara a noite no xilindró.

Homens, bah! Nenhum prestava. Não queria saber deles nunca mais. Seu destino era mesmo ficar pra titia. Sem olhar, serviu-se no boião.

Uma pele quente roçou a sua. O efeito foi igual ao de um choque elétrico.

Um par de olhos azuis encontrou um par de olhos pretos. Por um momento que pareceu bem longo, os dois ficaram ali, petrificados, as maçãs dos rostos levemente coradas, sem saber o que fazer. Então, os olhos de Vegeta desceram para as mãos de ambos, ainda pousadas nos salgadinhos, depois subiram para o lenço amarrado no braço de Bulma, pouco abaixo do pulso. Ah. Lembrava agora da loura burra dizendo alguma coisa:

_"Que lenço é esse no seu braço, querida?"_

_"Oh isso? Eu... levei um tombo, ontem, e me machuquei."_

Ela estava mentindo. Vegeta sabia que aquele machucado não fora produzido por um tombo... se é que ela realmente estava machucada. Ele quase não usara de força para segurá-la.

Com a maior sem-cerimônia, arrancou o tecido, fazendo Bulma gritar de dor e protesto:

"Ei!"

Vegeta arregalou os olhos.

Um imenso hematoma roxo marcava o braço delicado, bem onde ele a agarrara na véspera. Sabia que humanos eram estupidamente frágeis, mas não imaginava o quanto.

_"Me solte! Está quebrando o meu braço!"_

Achara na ocasião que Bulma fazia fita, mas agora via que fora sério. Por puro milagre não quebrara o braço dela. Então se deu conta: mas por que estava tão chocado com uma simples marquinha roxa? Durante sua vida inteira havia visto toda espécie de ferimentos, a maioria causada por ele mesmo: lagos de sangue e vísceras, corpos destroçados e carbonizados... Nunca se importara. Por que agora? Ela merecia muito mais, pelas torturas que lhe infligia. Mas aquele braço machucado lhe causava uma sensação esquisita, como se tivesse sido socado no estômago. O que o confundia mais é que ela escondera aquilo dos próprios pais. Por quê? Só por medo de que eles o expulsassem e ele ficasse sem ter aonde ir? Parecia óbvio, mas sua cabeça se recusava a aceitar. Uma criatura capaz de um golpe como aquele do "pi-pi" não poderia ter piedade. Ou poderia?

"Satisfeito agora?"Bulma rosnou, cobrindo o braço ultrajado "Ou quer agarrar meu outro braço para completar o par de braceletes roxos? É isso? É? "sacudiu o outro braço na frente dele, com histeria.

Vegeta não respondeu. Estava atordoado, não sabia o que fazer. A coisa que mais odiava no mundo (mais até que Kakaroto) era se sentir inseguro daquele jeito. Desviou o olhar para a tela de TV. Estava mostrando um campo verde cheio de estranhos animais com um pêlo encaracolado, muito semelhante a algo que Vegeta vira antes. Em seguida, um dos estranhos animais apareceu mais de perto, mascando com o mesmo olhar indiferente que Bulma tinha há pouco. Olhou para o cabelo dela, depois para o pêlo do bicho, depois o cabelo de novo, e teve vontade de rir.

"Que está olhando?"

"Parente seu?" ele indagou, apontando para a tela.

"Hã?"os olhos de Bulma pularam de Vegeta para a tevê. Os bichos ainda estavam lá. Ela ficou cor de cera. Depois ficou verde. Depois escarlate.

"SEU IGNORANTE! Aquilo é uma ovelha! Uma O-VE-LHA! Como se atreve a dizer que o meu cabelo parece com o pêlo daquele bicho!"

Vegeta sorriu.

"Não falei nada sobre seu cabelo. A carapuça serviu?"

Bulma estava da cor do vestido:

"Fique sabendo que o meu cabelo é obra do melhor cabeleireiro da Cidade D'Oeste e custou uma fortuna! É fofo, bonito e está na moda... e não é todo arrepiado e cheio de pontas como um... como um porco-espinho!"

Ele não respondeu.

"É isso mesmo! Você não passa de um porco-espinho, dando espetadas em todo mundo que tenta ser gentil com você! Mas um dia, Vegeta, você vai ficar sozinho e precisar de alguém, mas ninguém vai querer chegar perto. E quando esse dia chegar, eu vou rir na sua cara!"

Ele cruzou os braços, muito calmo.

"Não sei o que é porco-espinho; mas pela descrição, você é que se parece com um. Um porco-espinho com pele de ovelha. " sorriu, escarninho.

Os olhos de Bulma se arregalaram. Antes que Vegeta pudesse reagir, ela agarrou a tigela e enfiou-a na cabeça dele. Depois subiu para o quarto, pisando duro, e bateu a porta com toda a força. Só então começou a rir histericamente, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. Atirou-se soluçando sobre a cama.

Vegeta jogou a tigela longe e se sacudiu todo para tirar os salgados do cabelo e da roupa.

"Que diabo há com essas mulheres da Terra? Humpf... criaturas inúteis. Só servem para enlouquecer os homens. " tirou um salgadinho que ficara preso entre o peito e a gola da camiseta e mordeu. O gosto agradou e fez lembrar que ainda estava com fome.

Humpf. Sorte dela que ele estava cansado e faminto, senão lhe daria uma boa lição.

Sentou-se no chão e começou a comer os salgadinhos espalhados pelo tapete, lançando olhares ocasionais para a caixinha estúpida que a mulher havia esquecido de desligar. As "ovelhas" haviam dado lugar a um casal fazendo o que os terráqueos chamavam de beijo. mas na verdade não passava de preliminares sexuais. Em sua mente apareceu o rosto de Bulma perto dele, quando a derrubara na cama, fingindo que ia violentá-la. Ela tinha lábios bonitos, carnudos sem serem grossos... com certeza quentes e macios, como seus sei... Agarrou o controle remoto e mudou um canal, só pra se livrar da imagem.

Não se dera tão mal assim. Ficara com aquelas coisinhas gordurosas e conseguira irritar a mulher sem que ela o humilhasse com seu pi-pi-pi. Então... por que tinha uma sensação estranha dentro dele? Olhou meio desconfiado para o salgadinho que tinha na mão.

Outra coisa também o incomodava.

O que seria um porco-espinho?

**Vocabulário:**

açúcar, em japonês

Pual, ou puaru, para os japoneses, é o nome de um chá chinês.

**Notas: **

_-Primeiro, quero agradecer à Majin Lu por ter betado esta parte pra mim, e, principalmente, por ter me encorajado a não desistir dela. Gostaria de ter colocado mais ilustrações como você sugeriu, mas não consegui pensar em nada realmente bom – e também não desenho muito bem o Yamcha. Aliás, de início não queria nem incluí-lo neste fic. Embora goste do Yamcha, estou enjoada de histórias dele traindo a Bulma, sempre a mesma coisa. Mas como que ele faz parte desse período da vida dela, fiz trair de mentira pra ficar um pouco diferente. A despeito do que o Mirai Trunks disse, acho que Bulma deve ter descartado Yamcha por razões bem mais profundas que pulação de cerca. A música Unchain My Heart foi um achado para o título e me ajudou a definir o espírito desse capítulo, escutei-a diversas vezes enquanto escrevia._

_- A Satou é minha contribuição (e gozação) às "bobinhas" de Dragonball: Lunch(de cabelo azul), Marron, Paresu e a sra. Briefs. Mas acho que ela acabou ficando mais pra Smiley Bone. _


	6. Estamos Sempre Sós Dentro de Nós

**Importante: **_Como sou obrigada a substituir os travessões por aspas, estou usando ' ' aonde normalmente haveriam aspas (pra expressar pensamentos, salientar palavras, etc)._**  
**

**A Ovelha e o Porco-Espinho**

**Parte 5**

**Estamos Sempre Sós Dentro de Nós**

PLAF! A revista de modas aterrisou sobre suas companheiras empilhadas, desmoronando-as sobre pacotes vazios de batatas fritas, biscoitos e latinhas de refrigerante, além de um cinzeiro cheio de cigarros fumados pela metade. Mas Bulma não se importou. Seus olhos estavam fixos em algum ponto invisível, muito além da bagunça em torno de si mesma e dos limites daquelas quatro paredes.

Solidão.

Tédio.

Ela já experimentara ambas as coisas várias vezes em sua vida, mas de maneira tão intensa apenas uma: em Namek, quando seus amigos partiram para lutar deixando-a entregue à própria sorte. Aquele interminável dia em Namek ficaria para sempre num canto de sua memória como um longo pesadelo: perdera a conta das vezes em que achava que ia enlouquecer de tédio, solidão e de terror, também, pois podia ser assassinada (ou coisa pior) a qualquer instante, como quase havia acontecido. Não via muita diferença entre aquela situação e a de agora, a não ser que agora a possibilidade de morrer só viria daqui a três anos. E o pior de tudo era a humilhante sensação de impotência. A fabulosa Bulma Briefs, que sempre se orgulhara de fazer as coisas acontecerem, só podia esperar e rezar para que tudo acabasse bem.

Olhou desanimada para a miscelânea de revistas e lanchinhos com que tentava preencher seu vazio, mas que só "preenchiam" mesmo a sala. Se não fosse fim de semana, poderia ao menos se afogar no trabalho da firma, porém até isso lhe era negado. Nos últimos dois meses, sua vida se resumira ao trabalho, às picuinhas com os pais e ocasionais compras no shopping, para lembrar que ainda era gente. Na véspera fizera uma visita ao salão de beleza; seu cabelo estava comprido demais e já enjoara o estilo 'afro', mas não tinha certeza se queria voltar ao seu lisão habitual. O cabeleireiro, inspirado, decidiu aproveitar o permanente em vez de tirá-lo, e agora seus cabelos caíam até os ombros em ondas largas. Ficou maravilhoso, mas... de que adiantava, se só seus pais poderiam admirá-la? Pois, como se não bastasse todos os seus amigos estarem mais ou menos ocupados por causa daqueles malditos andróides, ainda por cima estavam de mal com ela. Embora já houvessem brigado várias vezes sempre fora fogo de palha e no minuto seguinte estavam às boas de novo. Desta vez, entretanto, havia sido sério.

Tudo começara quando recebera o convite de Chichi para uma visita. Com o marido e o filho treinando nas montanhas, a jovem dona-de-casa andava tão ávida por companhia quanto Bulma. Durante o ano da espera pelos Saiyajins, as duas mulheres tinham se tornado boas amigas, apesar terem tão pouco em comum. O início da visita fora agradável, com as duas tomando chá na cozinha e, claro, falando mal das eternas crianças egoístas que eram os homens. Bulma andava ressentida porque Yamcha sequer se despedira dela antes de partir para o deserto. Mas, mal começou a desabafar, Chichi cortou-lhe a fala:

"Francamente, Bulma, você também não devia fazê-lo esperar tanto tempo. Qualquer dia desses ele perde a paciência e nunca mais volta, ou então vai aparecer casado com outra, e você vai acabar ficando pra titia!"

"Mas eu não quero ca..."

"Oh, eu sei que o Yamcha é meio paquerador, mas depois que estiverem casados você poderá botá-lo na linha, como eu fiz com o Goku. (') Logo que ele voltar não perca mais tempo, senão depois não poderá mais ter filhos!"

'EU NÃO QUERO FILHOS! Eu não quero me casar com Yamcha! Meta isso na sua cabeça!' Bulma teve vontade de gritar, mas, como o resto da turma Z, temia o gênio da amiga, e também percebeu que esta jamais entenderia seu ponto de vista. Resignadamente, mudou de assunto com uma pergunta sobre os estudos de Gohan, para grande satisfação de Chichi, apesar do ar trágico que instantaneamente assumiu. A jovem mãe estava preocupadíssima de que aqueles anos de muito treino e pouco estudo prejudicassem seu garotinho de maneira irreversível. Oh, é verdade que ele ainda estudava durante as refeições, no banho e antes de dormir, mas para se tornar um cientista ele deveria estudar o dia inteiro! Ainda por cima, aqueles "invejosos" da Escola Estrela Azul haviam recusado matriculá-lo, sob pretexto de que ele ainda era muito pequeno!

"Você acredita? Papai disse a mesma coisa! Eu não concordo: quanto mais cedo se começa, melhor! Se eu tivesse estudado quando era pequena, estaríamos vivendo agora no conforto, em vez de sermos sustentados pelo dinheiro do meu pai!"olhou tristemente a cozinha humilde com um longo e sofrido suspiro "O que me consola é que o meu Goku lembrou que os garotos daquela escola são mais velhos e, portanto, bem maiores que Gohan. Iam ficar batendo nele o tempo inteiro, e o coitadinho não conseguiria se concentrar nas aulas! (Bulma fazia força pra segurar o riso) Oh! Ainda bem que não o coloquei no meio daqueles marginais!"

Bulma não conseguiu se conter mais e explodiu numa gargalhada. Ria tanto que não conseguia falar, nem percebia a expressão chocada da amiga.

"Ora, Chichi, conseguiu dizer entre arquejos mas também, onde você estava com a cabeça pra meter o coitado do Gohan numa escola tão adiantada?"

A morena levantou-se de um pulo e avançou sobre a visita do outro lado da mesa, derrubando as xícaras:

"O que você quer dizer com "coitado do Gohan"? Acha que não sou boa mãe?"

"Hã..." a mulher mais velha instantaneamente parou de rir e foi se encolhendo pra trás, até quase cair da cadeira "N-n-não Chichi, você é uma mãe maravilhosa... deu um largo sorriso amarelo Eu só quis dizer que você não deveria se preocupar tanto..."

Chichi inclinou-se sobre ela ferozmente, até que os seus narizes se tocassem:

"O que uma solteirona como você sabe de criar uma família? Nunca vai arrumar um homem com essas roupas e esses modos de... de mulher perdida!"

" 'Solteirona'? 'Perdida'?" os olhos azuis viram tudo vermelho e foi a vez de Bulma de fazer Chichi recuar "Ora, vá se olhar no espelho! Eu tenho um fantástico gosto pra roupas, o que ninguém pode dizer de você! E se não me casei ainda é porque não quero! Posso arrumar o homem que eu quiser a qualquer hora e sem enganá-lo como você fez com o Goku, obrigando-o a cumprir um compromisso que ele nem sabia o que significava!"

Quando Goku e Gohan chegaram para o jantar, encontraram Bulma correndo em volta da mesa da cozinha, com Chichi atrás dela brandindo uma imensa panela de pressão. Quando Goku tentou apartá-las, recebeu uma panelada no tórax que o derrubou no chão, sem ar. Com muito custo, os dois Saiyajins contiveram sua enfurecida matriarca, mas não conseguiram acalmá-la.

"Bulma, por que você não pede desculpas à Chichi?" Goku indagou desajeitadamente. Claro, agora revendo os acontecimentos de cabeça fria, era óbvio que ele estava só tentando acalmar as coisas. Na hora, porém, se sentira traída. Por que ele não dissera pra CHICHI lhe pedir desculpas? A essa sugestão, a morena tentara investir contra ela de novo, mas Goku se interpusera rapidamente entre as duas:

"É melhor você ir agora, Bulma. Não discuta."

Bulma não tivera outro jeito senão se retirar depressa, e só Kami sabia quando poderia voltar à casa dos Sons sem risco de vida. Talvez nunca mais. Mas o que mais doía era a injustiça, mesmo sabendo que Goku estava apenas tentando protegê-la.

Pra ficar ainda melhor, algumas semanas depois tivera outra briga, com Kuririn, Oolong e Mestre Kame. Os três mulherengos estavam visitando a Cidade D'Oeste por causa de um concurso de beleza e aproveitaram para lhe fazer uma visita. Estavam todos alegremente reunidos no pátio da casa, esperando a Sra. Briefs trazer alguns refrescos, quando por azar o assunto Yamcha entrou na conversa. Talvez o erro tivesse sido seu em aproveitar justo aquele momento para censurar Kuririn por ter falado de Zarbon para seu ex-namorado. Muito sem-graça, o pequeno monge explicou que mencionara aquilo sem pensar, e que Yamcha o obrigara a contar tudo. Seu constrangimento era tão evidente que Bulma sorriu e já ia dizer que não tinha importância... isso é, se Oolong não metesse a bendita colher:

"É bem típico da Bulma. Eu me lembro que nos Torneios, antes de torcer pelo Yamcha, ela sempre queria saber primeiro se apareceriam lutadores mais bonitos que ele." disse isso e já foi se encolhendo, por motivos óbvios. Mas o punho que vinha na sua direção foi detido no meio do caminho, por uma sonora risada do Mestre Kame:

"Por que está tão corada, Bulma? Uma moça como você não deveria sentir vergonha de nada."

"O que está insinuando?" a jovem virou-se na direção dele.

"Por favor, mestre..." Kuririn implorou, mas o velho abriu um sorriso desdentado:

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Uma moça decente como você sempre alegou ser não mostra a calcinha para desconhecidos. E não brinca de paf-paf." só de lembrar encheu a boca d'água.

Kuririn quis saber de que estavam falando; Oolong ficou pálido e se escondeu embaixo da mesa. Quanto a Bulma, ao ver a sua moral tão injustamente questionada, perdeu a cabeça de vez:

"EU SOU uma moça decente! Foi o senhor que me chantageou porque sabia que eu precisava daquela esfera que estava na montanha de fogo! Por isso obriguei o Oolong a ficar no meu lugar, mas ele tinha que inventar aquele maldito paf-paf!"

Nenhum dos três jamais havia visto o velho Kameroshi tão furioso. Chegou a soltar fumaça pelo nariz. Deu uma paulada em Oolong com a bengala e depois avançou para Bulma insistindo para ela pagar o que lhe devia, isto é, que o deixasse tocar nos seios dela. Bulma deu-lhe com a cadeira na cabeça. Oolong começou a rir e levou uma pancada de cada um. Só pararam a briga quando viram Kuririn se afastando tristemente:

"Pra mim chega. Vocês são todos uns nojentos. Não sei qual dos três é pior."

Baixou um silêncio pesado. Então, muito devagar, o velho e o porco começaram a se retirar também, justo quando a sra. Briefs chegava com outra bandeja:

"Aqui estão mais refrescos... ué, aonde vocês estão indo?"

"Não vamos tomar nada." disse o velho, em tom seco. "Já estamos indo embora."

Bulma se lembrava perfeitamente do que acontecera depois: a mãe ficara estática segurando a bandeja até os três sumirem, depois se voltara para ela:"Bulma, o que foi que _você_ fez agora?"

O que é que ELA havia feito! Por que tudo era sempre culpa sua? Por que não perguntava o que OS OUTROS haviam feito? Ninguém jamais ficava do seu lado, Bulma explodira, antes de correr para o quarto e bater a porta, deixando a mãe lavada em lágrimas. Mais tarde, é claro, pedira desculpas, mas também, que coisa! Todo mundo parecia achar que ela é que dava motivos pra ser insultada. Era incrível, mas as pessoas ainda tinham a mentalidade atrasada sobre o que uma mulher deveria ou não fazer. Talvez ela tivesse recebido uma educação liberal demais, okay; talvez tivesse até sido um pouco influenciada pelas... hum, atitudes dos pais, por mais que as reprovasse; talvez. Sempre se orgulhara de ser uma jovem moderna e ousada, e agir sempre de acordo com seus próprios impulsos. Porém, agora, percebia que todos a viam como uma moça vulgar e mal-educada, pra não dizer irritante.

"_Nunca vai arrumar um homem com essas roupas e esses modos de mulher perdida!"_

"_Uma moça como você não deveria sentir vergonha de nada."_

"_Não sei o que é porco-espinho; mas pela descrição, você é que se parece com um."_

Seria mesmo? Estaria afastando as pessoas com seu temperamento? Bulma nunca se sentira tão insegura. Verdade que não levaria tão a sério se Yamcha já não tivesse dito coisas semelhantes.

"_Gastei os melhores anos da minha vida esperando por uma garota mimada, egoísta e mal-educada!"_

Yamcha nunca teria ousado dizer-lhe aquilo se não estivesse revoltado de verdade; aquele grito fora tirado do fundo da alma. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo um pouquinho de culpa por não ter dado certo entre eles: nunca levara o compromisso a sério, a não ser quando pegava Yamcha olhando para outra garota. A simples idéia lhe parecia um insulto, como se fosse possível outras mulheres terem algo que ela não tinha. Mas não via sobre o mesmo prisma olhar para outros homens.

"_Antes de torcer pelo Yamcha, ela sempre queria saber primeiro se apareceriam lutadores mais bonitos que ele."_

Nunca vira nada de mal em sua atitude, aquilo não diminuía seus sentimentos por Yamcha. Por que uma mulher não podia paquerar à vontade, se os homens solteiros ou não viviam fazendo isso? Era machismo. Por outro lado, se ela e Yamcha se amassem de verdade, um deveria ter bastado ao outro, em vez de ficarem procurando outras pessoas.

Sabia que há muito tempo não amava mais o ex-ladrão, pra ser exata desde que ele fora ressuscitado e aparecera todo encharcado na sua frente, com o sapo Ginyu na cabeça. Parecia tão feliz por estar de volta e tão patético (droga, estava pegando o vocabulário do Vegeta) que ela não tivera coragem de desenganá-lo, e preferira deixar rolar. Mas enquanto o tempo passava, continuara não tendo coragem, pois apesar de tudo ainda gostava da companhia dele, enquanto seus outros amigos desapareciam para se ocupar de suas próprias vidas e se esqueciam dela. Somente quando vira Yamcha com aquela garota é que se dera conta do quanto aquela relação havia se tornado um peso para ela. Para Yamcha também, que cegamente achara que ainda podia salvar alguma coisa, embora isso não o impedisse de deixá-la sozinha com seu suposto rival.

Até então Bulma havia procurado não pensar em Vegeta, pois era como cutucar uma ferida mal cicatrizada. Desde aquela noite dos salgadinhos ele a vinha evitando ostensivamente, chegando ao ponto de comer separado da família. Talvez para que ela não usasse o pi-pi de novo, já que não tinha como saber que o efeito do docinho só durava um mês. Ha. Podia ficar tranqüilo: não ia mais gastar sua preocupação com ele. Sabia que por mais duas vezes Vegeta se acidentara de novo, mas procurara não se envolver mais, ou pelo menos não que ele percebesse. Não conseguira deixar de passar na enfermaria para vê-lo, mas não ficara muito tempo e havia se retirado antes que ele pudesse acordar. Não ia ficar rastejando. Se ele queria ser morto pelos "bonecos de lata", muito bem, que se explodisse!

Era típico de homens! Poderiam muito bem resolver tudo de uma vez, se encontrassem o tal do Gero e dessem um jeito nele antes que o miserável construísse os tais andróides. Mas não: os machões tinham sempre que resolver tudo no braço. Bulma começava a se perguntar se aquilo não seria um grande trote e no final dos três anos não apareceriam andróides coisa nenhuma. Seria muito engraçado! Bom, até lá o pessoal já estaria de bem com ela de novo. Poderia até fazer uma festa pra reunir todo mundo, se tudo corresse bem. Afinal, as coisas aqui seriam muito diferentes do que na linha de tempo do rapaz misterioso. Goku estava vivo, era Super Saiyajin, e com certeza Gohan e Vegeta se tornariam Super Saiyajins também. Aqueles baldes de circuitos do Gero nunca saberiam o que os atingira. Mas até lá... só podia esperar.

"Gostaria que esses malditos andróides chegassem hoje mesmo!" disse em voz alta.

"Por quê? Está assim tão ansiosa para morrer?" indagou uma voz à suas costas. Bulma deu um pulo e se virou. Vegeta vinha entrando, o costumeiro sorriso malvado no canto da boca:

"Posso acabar com seu sofrimento, se quiser." ele ofereceu.

Normalmente, teria gritado com ele assustá-la entrando daquele jeito. Mas, na carência em que estava, daria uma perna por conversar com alguém que não fosse seus alienados pais, mesmo que fosse apenas para trocar desaforos. Claro que preferiria morrer torrada a deixar que aquele arrogante percebesse.

"Não, obrigada. Quer alguma coisa?" seu tom de voz foi quase gentil, o que deixou Vegeta surpreso e um tanto decepcionado. Normalmente, a mulher costumava gritar e pular sempre que alguém se aproximava em silêncio, talvez um trauma adquirido durante suas aventuras com Kakaroto. Ele sempre se divertia com os gritos de raiva dela. Humpf.

"Sim. Quero me faça duas coisas. Primeiro, venha consertar a máquina de gravidade."

"E a segunda?"

"Eu direi depois. Deixe de enrolar e venha." fez menção de segurar seu ombro, mas quando a tocou tirou a mão e recuou. Bulma sentiu como se tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

"Por que não pede pro meu pai? Eu estou muito ocupada."

Vegeta só olhou a bagunça em torno, dando a Bulma uma louca vontade de sumir no sofá.

"Ele não está disponível. Presumo que, do jeito que alardeia seu conhecimento sobre mecânica, você também sirva, a menos que tudo o que diz seja conversa fiada."

"Eu não alardeio nada! Eu SOU a melhor mecânica do mundo e vou lhe mostrar agora mesmo!" ela ergueu-se de um pulo e marchou em direção ao laboratório, sem saber que Vegeta sorria de leve, às suas costas. Só quando chegou perto do armário aonde guardava sua caixa de ferramentas é que Bulma se deu conta que estava fazendo exatamente o que ele queria. Ah, era assim? De propósito, levou um tempão procurando as ferramentas, depois ainda deu uma longa olhada para dentro, como querendo se certificar de que havia tudo o que precisava, até que ele finalmente a arrastou para fora e empurrou-a resmungando em direção à nave. Seria cômico se não estivesse tão irritada com aquela grosseria.

Examinou a máquina. Havia um defeito, sim, mas era uma coisa tão estupidamente simples que até uma criança poderia consertar.

Vegeta observou-a curvar-se, e soltou um grunhido amuado. Já começava a esfriar, e ela estava de camiseta e com uma calça jeans que a faziam parecer um moleque de cabelos compridos, na opinião do Saiyajin.

"Não está usando aquelas saias minúsculas hoje." resmungou.

Bulma instantaneamente virou-se na direção dele:

"Qual é o problema? Acha que uma 'mulher vulgar' não é capaz de se vestir com decência?"

Ótimo, Bulma. O que há com você? Agora ele vai sorrir e dizer alguma coisa do tipo 'então você admite que é vulgar.' Porém o Saiyajin apenas deu a costumeira erguida de sobrancelha.

"Você é mesmo muito mal-educada."

Surpresa. Bom, antes ser chamada de mal-educada do que de vulgar.

"Você não é ninguém pra falar da educação dos outros." disse, ajoelhando-se para examinar melhor o problema "Esse defeito é muito esquisito." comentou em voz alta. "Se não fosse absurdo, diria que havia sido feito deliberadamente."

Como estava de costas, não pôde ver o jeito como Vegeta se retesou.

"Está dizendo que não pode consertá-lo?" escarneceu, pra disfarçar "Já sabia."

Os olhos de Bulma soltaram chispas por cima do ombro.

"Estou dizendo que é esquisito que tenha me chamado aqui por causa de um defeitozinho tão mixuruca! Se minha competência não é suficiente pra você, pode vir aqui consertar sozinho! Afinal, sendo um piloto experimentado, você também deve saber alguma coisa de mecânica."

"Por que presume que eu saiba?"

"Por causa das naves de vocês: são tão pequenas que só cabe uma pessoa, portanto não tem como trazer uma equipe de mecânicos. Se a sua nave quebrasse num planeta desconhecido, o que faria? Iria escrever um SOS no chão e esperar de braços cruzados, como está fazendo agora? Pelo que vi daquela gente com quem você "trabalhava", duvido que se dessem ao trabalho de procurá-lo - no mínimo dariam graças a Kami de ficarem livres de um chato!" terminou o conserto, largou as ferramentas na caixa com estrondo e se levantou, espanando as calças. A câmara precisava de uma varrida.

Vegeta reprimiu um sorriso. Até que ela não era tão idiota assim.

"Cada soldado de Freeza tem conhecimentos básicos de mecânica: faz parte do seu aprendizado. Sendo um guerreiro de elite, não tenho necessidade de saber mais."

Bulma inclinou-se para pegar a caixa, mas parou e olhou para ele, hesitando. Deveria estar aliviada por sair dali, mas a verdade é que tinha pena de ir embora. Era engraçado, mas, agora, percebia que sentira muita falta daqueles duelos verbais que tanto a irritavam. Era como um jogo, achar a resposta certa e letal e ver pelas reações do oponente o quanto ele fora atingido: a excitação fazia o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias, eliminando a apatia anterior. Talvez fosse por isso que Vegeta a tivesse chamado também, não seria? Absurdo. Vegeta, querendo companhia? Vá sonhando, Bulma. Mas provocou:

"Para um guerreiro da elite, você se vestia como um soldado raso."

Como esperava, recebeu um olhar feio.

"Não era o traje que distinguia a elite da ralé. Até Freeza usava aquele tipo de armadura. Vegeta franziu a testa Por que essa cara de espanto?"

"É que... bem... você vai ficar zangado porque detesta que eu tenha pena de você, e..."

"Vou ficar mais zangado se não falar logo!"

"Está bem, está bem! Naquele dia que você ficou de cama, eu fiquei pensando no que você falou, sobre não ter nada além do seu orgulho e... sei que não tem nada a ver, mas achei que deveria ser meio chato um príncipe como você ter sido obrigado a usar um uniforme sem graça, em vez de se vestir de acordo com a sua posição."

"Você não sabe nada a meu respeito e fica fazendo conjeturas! Eu nunca usei outro tipo de roupa desde que saí do berçário. Aquilo que você chama de 'uniforme sem graça' é o traje padrão de todo Saiyajin. Fomos nós que o criamos, junto com o scouter. Costumávamos exportá-lo para os Icejins, até que o maldito Freeza os copiou. (na verdade, quem inventara os ambos foram os Tsurujins, mas quem ia saber?)"

Bulma balançou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo satisfeita por conhecer um pouco mais da história de Vegeta e um tanto decepcionada por mais uma de suas visões românticas da infância se desvanecer na realidade.

"Pensei que todos os príncipes só se vestissem de brocados e arminhos."

Vegeta não sabia o que era arminho, mas entendeu que ela se referia a roupas luxuosas.

"Os príncipes das raças fracas, talvez. É claro que os membros da nobreza Saiyajin têm trajes de gala para cerimônias, mas somos um povo guerreiro e precisamos ser práticos." terminou a última frase mecanicamente, o pensamento já em outra coisa. Aquela conversa sobre os trajes de gala Saiyajins o lembrara de um colar que seu pai sempre usava, o símbolo da Casa Real. Quando criança, ele sonhara usar um dia aquele colar. Mas havia virado pó, junto com todo o seu planeta como símbolo da perda de sua herança...

Bulma percebeu o mesmo olhar distante e triste daquele dia em que ele a expulsara do quarto, mas deduziu que fosse por outras razões. Não admirava que ele preferisse aquela roupa feia às coloridas roupas terrestres. Era mesmo a única coisa que lhe restara de sua herança. Juntou rapidamente as ferramentas e dirigiu-se à saída, seu cérebro já fervilhando com uma idéia nova. Já estava alcançando a porta quando uma figura surgiu do nada entre as duas. Bulma quase esbarrou nele, e deu um pulo pra trás, com o susto.

"Onde pensa que vai?" a pergunta, praticamente uma ordem, soou como uma chibatada.

"E- eu... já terminei."

"Esqueceu que eu queria mais uma coisa?"

Bulma suspirou.

"Acho que já sei o que é."

"E o que é?"

"Me deixar maluca. Você já terminou seu treinamento por hoje, está entediado e não tem nada pra fazer. Então, por que não fazer a 'mulher malcriada' gritar um pouquinho?"

Ele se empertigou inconscientemente:

"Como sabe que eu parei de treinar por hoje?"

Bulma quase lhe disse que achava que ele havia sabotado a máquina de propósito. Olhou-o de cima a baixo:

"Você tomou banho e mudou de roupa. Está cheirando ao sabonete da mamãe. Se estivesse no meio de um treino, estaria suado e fedendo como um cavalo."

A menção ao suor lembrou-a daquele dia quase fatal na câmara, quando Vegeta caíra por cima dela. Subitamente, teve vontade de encostar as mão no peito dele e inclinar-se para sentir o cheiro do sabonete mais de perto. Não fez nenhum movimento, mas Vegeta pareceu ler suas intenções, porque corou levemente e recuou um pouco. Ela sorriu.

"Além do mais, camisa com botões, sapatos de couro e calça de brim não são as roupas mais apropriadas para exercícios violentos." terminou, com uma piscada.

Vegeta cerrou os dentes e avançou com as mãos estendidas, encostando nos ombros dela.

"Você gosta de brincar de detetive, não é?" empurrou-a até o centro do aposento" Vamos fazer algumas perguntas. Sente-se!"

"Aonde? Não tem nada aqui pra eu sentar."

"Está bem, sente no chão, ou fique de pé, se quiser. Não interessa."

Com cuidado para não apertar nenhum dos controles Bulma sentou-se sobre a máquina de gravidade, e ficou balançando as pernas, indecisa. Quais eram as intenções dele, afinal?

Vegeta ficou de costas para ela, os braços aparentemente cruzados e os ombros tensos, como se estivesse a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento. Como nada acontecia, ela cansou de fitar-lhe as costas e desviou o olhar para o chão. Quanto tempo ele pretendia mantê-la ali dentro, quando poderia estar fazendo... ué? O que era aquilo?

Cuidadosamente, desceu da máquina e abaixou-se, torcendo para que ele não percebesse.. Seus olhos brilharam ao reconhecer o pequenino objeto, admirada de não tê-lo visto antes. Ah, então estava certa! Quem diria, hein, senhor Vegeta? Disfarçadamente, pôs a coisinha no bolso,

Vegeta, é claro, ouviu-a descer do seu poleiro, mas achou que ela estivesse impaciente para ir embora. Aqueles terrestres indisciplinados não tinham a mínima noção de autocontrole.

"Por que mentiu para seus pais a respeito do seu braço?" perguntou de repente.

Hã? Bulma ainda estava com a mão no bolso e se assustou (pra variar): "O quê? Que braço?"

Custou pra entender do que ele estava falando. Olhou para o próprio braço, que não apresentava mais nem mesmo um leve sinal amarelado. Já tinha até esquecido aquilo. Um grunhido de impaciência voltou sua atenção para Vegeta. Ele estava esperando.

"Você... quer saber por que eu não contei a ninguém que você quase quebrou meu braço, é isso?"

"Hrn." na língua dele aquilo queria dizer sim.

"Por que eu sei que você não fez de propósito, é claro! Sei que, se você quisesse me machucar de verdade, teria feito muito pior. Mas, com a sua fama, ninguém iria acreditar, acho que nem mesmo os meus pais. E..." parou ao ver o olhar de Vegeta. Ué. Se não fosse impossível, diria que ele ficara mais tenso ainda, até um pouco irritado. Era evidente que não gostava do que estava ouvindo. Então Bulma se lembrou da sua reação quando ela dissera que se importava com ele porque ninguém mais o fazia.

"_Piedade. Não preciso disso."_

Maldito orgulho Saiyajin, que não lhe permitia aceitar um pouquinho de bondade! Porém não queria magoá-lo de novo.

"...e se botassem você pra fora, eu perderia o prazer de ver mamãe deixando você maluco." terminou com um sorrisinho.

A expressão dele mudou. Isso é, continuou perturbado, mas de algum modo diferente. Não dava para saber se ele havia acreditado ou fazia que acreditava, porém seus músculos relaxaram e o canto de sua boca se ergueu.

"Então, admite que gosta de me atormentar." parecia quase agradecido com aquilo.

"Apenas retribuo o que recebo."

Vegeta alargou um pouco o sorriso:

"Afinal, eu não havia me enganado. Você realmente não é como os outros amigos de Kakaroto."  
Há em você uma dose razoável de sadismo e impiedade, e também algum desrespeito pelas regras de moral. (Bulma não gostou nada disso. Será que agora todo mundo ia chamá-la de 'imoral'? ) Contraditoriamente, no entanto, você é a única que não se importa com o fato de eu ser um assassino e ter exterminado milhões de raças. Por quê? Só porque eu não tenho outro lugar pra ficar?"

Ele havia mesmo ficado magoado, aquele dia. Hum. Vegeta, Vegeta, você não é tão invulnerável quanto quer parecer. Bulma hesitou, pois era difícil botar em palavras o que sentia, e não podia dizer toda a verdade.

"Eu... não sei." olhou-o bem nos olhos "Realmente não sei, Vegeta. Já me fiz a mesma pergunta várias vezes. Eu... antes tinha muito medo de você, e agora não tenho mais, é engraçado. Talvez porque. depois de tudo o que passamos em Namek, não tenha mais importância. Ou talvez porque quase todos os meus amigos sejam assassinos, também, embora eles tenham matado porque não tinham outro jeito, e você matou por prazer, ainda que às vezes também tenha sido obrigado. Mas se fosse julgar apenas você pelas mortes que causou, e não julgasse os outros, não seria justo."

Os olhos dela... parecia que o azul deles ia se intensificando, à medida que falava. A expressão de Vegeta perdeu a impassibilidade, e ele chegou a recuar um passo.

"O que você quer dizer é que não sou muito diferente daqueles insetos!"

"Talvez. De qualquer jeito, você não seria o primeiro vilão que se junta ao nosso grupo."

"Como assim?"

Ela sorriu, maliciosa:

"Você despreza os rapazes porque acha que eles são todos bonzinhos, não é? E se eu lhe dissesse que o Yamcha tentou assaltar a gente, quando nos conhecemos? Ou que Tenshinhan quebrou a perna dele na primeira vez que se viram, ou..."

Vegeta ouvia de início com pasmo, depois divertido. Então os valorosos defensores da Terra, tão cheios de moral, também tinham os seus podres! O Cicatriz fora um ladrãozinho de quinta categoria; o Três - Olhos e o Boneco de Louça, aprendizes de assassinos, e o Nameko, um pretenso demônio que queria governar o mundo. Era quase cômico. E o carequinha? Bom, deste ela não sabia grande coisa, a não ser que era meio mulherengo e que se aproveitara da ingenuidade de Goku várias vezes, quando eram crianças. Mas também, Kuririn era um monge, não iria descer muito baixo.

"Então os únicos realmente puros de coração são Kakaroto e o filho dele." zombou o Saiyajin.

Bulma ignorou a insinuação.

"O problema é que vocês enxergam tudo em preto e branco: acham que alguém tem que ser sempre ou só bom ou só mau. Mas ninguém é inteiramente de um jeito, acontece apenas que um dos dois lados predomina. Acho que é por isso que Goku prefere poupar seus inimigos: ele sabe que ninguém deveria atirar a primeira pedra." disse, com uma amargura que não passou despercebida a ele.

"E atiraram pedras em você." Vegeta observou.

"Está me achando com cara de passarinho?"

Ele segurou a vontade de rir. Fora apenas um chute, e ela caíra direitinho; era engraçado o modo como aquela criatura se recusava a dar o braço a torcer, pensou, esquecendo que ele fazia a mesma coisa.

"É evidente que aquelas pessoas que você chama de amigos não a levam assim em tão alta conta."

"Como se atreve? Meus amigos me adoram!"

"É mesmo?" antes que Bulma se desse conta, ele estava bem na sua frente. Puxou-a até que seus rostos se encostassem, fez uma careta e empurrou-a, de volta, com ar enojado:

"Uma das coisas que aprendi sobre a sua espécie é que vocês são incapazes de lidar com seus próprios patéticos problemas sem se apoiar em algum tipo de 'muleta', tais como comida, bebidas ou cigarros. A sua boca está cheirando a cigarro, e há círculos embaixo dos seus olhos! Quer me fazer acreditar que seja apenas preocupação por causa da vinda dos Andróides? Ou por que seu namoradinho não aparece mais?"

Bulma estava catatônica.

"Eu... eu...

Ela queria explodir, dizer muitas coisas, que não tinha problema nenhum, que ele não tinha nada a ver com sua vida, que... mas não conseguiu. Suas pernas tremiam, juntou nervosamente as mãos, como uma criança obrigada a confessar uma travessura. Teve vontade de chorar, mas felizmente, seus olhos se mantiveram secos.

Quem diria que, de todo mundo, logo o insensível Vegeta fosse reparar. E que, de todo mundo, só ele se interessasse em saber!

"Eu só queria saber por que ninguém me aceita como sou! Sempre que precisam de um aparelho ou um lugar pra ficar, é só Bulma, você precisa nos ajudar; mas, quando sou eu que preciso de alguém pra conversar, todos somem ou então me criticam. Estou descobrindo que no fundo todo mundo preferia que eu fosse diferente. Que eu fosse, sei lá, mais discreta e que me casasse com Yamcha."

Os olhos do príncipe se arregalaram:  
"Está dizendo que casaria com aquele fracote apenas para agradar aos seus amigos imprestáveis?"

Por que ele parecia tão chocado?

"Não! É claro que não!" Bulma protestou com veemência "Isso não faria feliz nem a mim nem a ninguém. É que... sei lá, eu sempre fiz o que queria sem me importar com o que os outros pudessem dizer. Mas quando todo mundo pensa a mesma coisa a seu respeito, você começa a pensar se não está realmente fazendo algo errado. Por outro lado, ninguém que eu conheço é perfeito; todo mundo tem algumas falhas. Se eu aceito os outros como eles são, por que não podem me aceitar também?"

Vegeta soltou um grunhido de desdém antes de falar. Estava de novo com os braços cruzados, olhando para o outro lado:

"A verdadeira pergunta é: por que vocês terráqueos precisam tanto que alguém os aceite? Vocês se preocupam demais se o que fazem vai ou não ser aprovado pelos outros; isso é patético."

"E você faz exatamente o oposto." Bulma observou, venenosa "Se quer ser impopular, está fazendo um ótimo trabalho."

Por que havia esperado que ele a compreendesse? Idiota, idiota, sempre tentando ver alguma coisa nele que não havia.

Mas Vegeta pareceu receber aquilo como um elogio.

"Um guerreiro de verdade conta apenas consigo mesmo. Só os fracos precisam se juntar com outras pessoas."

"Foi por isso que se aliou a Goku e aos outros em Namek?"

Finalmente ele a olhou. Pelo brilho de ódio em seus olhos, Bulma viu que havia acertado no alvo, e acrescentou triunfante:"Ou por isso que andava com o irmão do Goku e com aquele careca bigodudo que apareceu na tevê? Ah, esqueci, ele não significava nada pra você, tanto que você o matou!"

Ele rilhou os dentes.

"Sua estúpida insolente, não ouviu nenhuma palavra do que eu disse? Nappa e Radditz eram meus servos. Um par de incompetentes, e teriam alegremente me eliminado se pudessem. Vocês terráqueos são fracos: cercam-se de outras pessoas achando que assim estão protegidos, quando deveriam fortalecer seus corpos e suas mentes para precisarem apenas de si mesmos! Isso que vocês tanto pregam de "amizade"... quase cuspiu a palavra é apenas uma mentira que usam para iludir o vácuo que há em cada um, e não vêem que assim apenas se enfraquecem mais. Tanto faz estar no meio de uma multidão ou de um deserto: não importa. Dentro de você estará sempre só! E, na morte, estará ainda mais só!"

Bulma teve uma sensação estranha, como se uma aura de escuridão tivesse baixado sobre ela. Fazia sentido. Tantas vezes não se sentia só mesmo cercada dos amigos? Eles a haviam deixado sozinha, correndo perigo. Okay, haviam salvo sua vida, mas faziam isso com todo mundo. E quantas vezes fora ignorada ou tratada como uma criança? No fundo, ninguém podia ser inteiramente compreendido, sempre haveria diferenças mínimas, que juntas acabavam por formar uma parede, isolando-a dos outros. Nunca admitira publicamente, ao menos o quanto se sentia solitária, sempre proclamara aos quatro ventos que era forte e independente e, no entanto...

Sua mão roçou o bolso da calça, de leve, mas foi suficiente para lembrá-la do que havia dentro dele. Enfiou a mão no bolso, sentindo a superfície dura e fria do metal, suas curvas delicadas.

Não. Embora houvesse um pouco de verdade nas palavras de Vegeta, ele estava errado. Ninguém podia bastar por si só o tempo todo. Nem mesmo ele.

"Você realmente acredita nisso, Vegeta? Ou está tentando convencer a si mesmo, com essa ladainha que devem ter enfiado na sua cabeça, junto com o resto da lavagem cerebral que vocês recebem quando nascem? Nunca lhe ocorreu questionar se tudo o que aprendeu estava certo?"

Questionar?

"_Meu filho, você é o mais poderoso de todos os Saiyajins."_

Se questionasse isso, seria o mesmo que admitir que ele... que ele não era, jamais seria... Não! Nunca!

"Por que não admite, Vegeta, que você também precisa de companhia? Foi por isso que me trouxe aqui, não foi? Você está tão sozinho quanto eu."

"Não seja idiota. Eu não sou fraco como você." ele forçou um sorriso, mas uma gota de suor apareceu na testa larga.

"Por que não admite que sente falta das nossas discussões? É por isso você não quer me deixar sair, não é?"

Os olhos de Vegeta se estreitaram, enquanto corria mais suor.

"Além de todos os defeitos, é presunçosa. Eu não estou prendendo você aqui; poderia ter saído quando quisesse. Só queria comprovar o que já suspeitava: que você não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de mim!" Avançou até a porta e abriu-a num gesto brusco: "Agora, saia! Estou perdendo tempo precioso do meu treinamento com as suas tolices!"

"Nem um obrigado pelo conserto?" Bulma indagou, sarcástica. Lentamente, foi andando na direção do Saiyajin, até ficar na frente dele." Só uma coisinha" tirou do bolso o pequeno objeto metálico que havia achado junto da máquina e ergueu-o até a altura dos olhos de Vegeta "Da próxima vez não deixe indícios do seu 'trabalho' aonde eu possa ver. É um lugar estranho pra mamãe perder os grampos dela, você não acha?"

Vegeta não corou, como ela esperava: empalideceu e arregalou os olhos, as pupilas encolhendo até quase sumirem. Uma veia inchou em sua testa.

"FOOOOORAAAAA!" berrou com toda a força guardada nos pulmões, literalmente soprando a moça pela entrada afora. Bulma nem havia caído sentada no gramado lá fora e a porta já batia.

"Ei! Minhas ferramentas ficaram aí dentro!" levantou-se de um pulo e começou a socar a porta. Não houve resposta, mas ela achou ter ouvido sons de alguma coisa se quebrando.

Pesando os prós e os contras, decidiu não abusar da sorte.

Tudo bem. Posso pegá-las depois. afastou-se, sorrindo. Provavelmente nunca mais veria aquelas ferramentas de novo, o que era uma pena, pois tinha algumas desde criança. Mas não conseguia ficar triste. A reação de Vegeta ao botá-la pra fora equivalia a uma confissão. Deveria estar morto de vergonha agora, por descobrir que era tão transparente. 'Patético'.

'Acho que vou ao cinema.' Pensou 'Sozinha, mas e daí? Eu sou uma garota bonita e independente. Não estou tão desesperada por companhia para estragar máquinas com grampos.'

"Oh, Bulma, aí está você!" disse o pai ao vê-la entrando. O velho notou, satisfeito, que ela parecia diferente do estado apático que andava mostrando nos últimos tempos "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está muito bonita hoje!"

"Eu estou sempre bonita, papai. E o que poderia acontecer? Vegeta, é claro. Ele estava me enchendo pra consertar a máquina porque o senhor não podia ajudá-lo."

Os olhos do velho se arregalaram por trás dos óculos:

"Vegeta disse isso? Mas eu tentei falar com ele há pouco!"

"O senhor queria falar com ele?" Bulma lembrou que o príncipe enfatizara sobre seu pai não estar disponível.

"É. Faz tempo que quero lhe mostrar um novo modelo de robô, mas ele está sempre confinado naquela nave e quase não entra mais em casa. Hoje, quando finalmente apareceu, tentei lhe falar, mas ele passou apressado por mim e nem sequer me olhou! coçou o bigode, confuso Esse seu amigo é mesmo maluco."

"É um mentiroso, isso sim."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Ele estragou de propósito a máquina de gravidade para que eu consertasse, só pra ter um pouco de companhia. Já viu coisa igual?"

O Dr. Briefs ajeitou os óculos.

"Oh. Ele deve ser muito solitário."

"Se é tão solitário, por que ele não pode deixar seu orgulho de lado e admitir que precisa conversar de vez em quando, como qualquer pessoa? Essa atitude dele é ridícula!"

O velho afagou seu gato em cima do ombro.

"Querida, você se lembra do velho Fluffy?"

"De quem?"

"Foi um dos primeiros gatos que eu tive, quando você ainda era pequena."

"Como quer que eu lembre todos os bichos que você adota, pai?" ela bufou com impaciência, já se virando pra sair da sala, mas o velho ainda não havia terminado:

"Ah, bem. Eu recolhi ele depois que a sua mãe o pegou roubando comida. Estava todo machucado e cheio de sarna, o coitado. O veterinário até se ofereceu para sacrificá-lo, mas nós não deixamos. Mesmo doente, era uma fera e não deixava ninguém chegar perto. Até você tinha medo dele."

"E o senhor ficou com um gato desses?" a filha suspirou, torcendo para que aquelas reminiscências não demorassem muito.

"Não era culpa do Fluffy ser daquele jeito. Quando era um gato de rua, as pessoas o maltratavam, e ele nunca soube o que era carinho até conhecer a gente. Um bicho traumatizado leva meses, às vezes anos para esquecer o que fizeram com ele. Fluffy comia como um rei e tinha uma cama quentinha aqui, mas não confiava na gente. Mas eu percebia que, apesar de tudo isso, ele gostava de morar conosco."

Bulma revirou os olhos: .

"Claro, ele tinha casa e comida de graça!"

"Não era só por isso. Às vezes, quando eu estava trabalhando no laboratório, ele entrava e ficava horas me olhando, até dormir num canto. Acabei levando a cama dele pro laboratório, e o Fluffy passava lá a maior parte do tempo, mas ainda levou meses pra deixar que eu lhe fizesse carinhos e nunca me deixou pegá-lo no colo. Assim mesmo, eu sabia que ele gostava de mim, porque nunca confiou em mais ninguém, nem mesmo a sua mãe. E sempre que me via acarinhando outro bicho, ele ficava furioso. Não era o Scratch, é claro" ­ fez um carinho no gato empoleirado em seu ombro" mas senti muito quando ele morreu."

"Sabe, os gatos são animais orgulhosos e independentes, e não são tão afetuosos como os cachorros. Por isso muitas pessoas acham que eles só ficam conosco por interesse, mas casa e comida um gato pode conseguir em qualquer lugar. Se ele fica com a gente podendo ficar em qualquer outro lugar, não pode ser só por interesse, não é mesmo?"

"Mas o que isso tem a ver com Vegeta?"

O velho piscou com ar confuso, como quem acorda de repente:

"Com Vegeta? Nada. Eu estava só lembrando dos meus primeiros bichinhos..." e saiu da sala, com o gato sempre pendurado nele.

Bulma ficou olhando, pensativa. Sentia que o pai quisera lhe dizer alguma coisa sobre Vegeta: apesar de distraído, o querido velhinho era bom observador. Ah, bobagem. Vegeta, gatos, orgulho... Gatos pelo menos ronronavam quando alguém os tratava bem; aquele Saiyajin ingrato só sabia retribuir o bem que lhe faziam com patadas. Abanou a cabeça ferozmente e foi se arrumar.

No dia seguinte, encontrou a caixa de ferramentas no balcão do laboratório.

**Pequenas Explicações:**

_Não sei se a história do "paf-paf" chegou a ser mostrada no episódio (imagino que, se foi, tenha sido cortada aqui), mas aparece no mangá, quando o velho chantageou Bulma para apagar o fogo na montanha do Rei Cutelo, e ela obrigou o Oolong a se passar por ela com a ameaça do pi-pi. Sobre o que é paf-paf... bom, Oolong sugeriu ao velho colocar a cabeça no meio dos seios dele e, o resto cada um imagine o que quiser. _

_Segundo a Enciclopédia Dragonball, os Tsufuljins inventaram o scouter e os Saiyajins roubaram a idéia, por isso presumo que tenham feito a mesma coisa com os uniformes. _

_Sobre a "lavagem cerebral": Bulma se refere à programação que todos os bebês Saiyajins recebiam para se tornarem cruéis e agressivos, e que foi apagada no Goku porque ele bateu a cabeça. Embora Vegeta não tivesse sido mandado para outro planeta, obviamente também recebeu a sua quota de doutrinação, talvez mais do que os outros. _


	7. Contaminação?

**A Ovelha e o Porco-Espinho**

**Capítulo 5**

"**Contaminação?"**

A capital do planeta Shamuru não estava entre as cidades mais bonitas que já haviam visitado na verdade, era primitiva, se comparada à Cidadela de Freeza, ou mesmo à antiga capital dos Saiyajins. Não que fizesse diferença para Vegeta e seus companheiros. Destruir locais como aquele era rotina, e a única coisa que poderia interessá-los seria um desafio. Não fora o caso dos Shamurujins.

A lua criada por Vegeta para transformá-los em oozarus havia se apagado há algumas horas atrás. Estavam sentados em volta de uma fogueira, no meio das ruínas, comendo um animal que haviam encontrado nas ruínas, talvez mascote dos homens-cogumelo .

"Ah ah ah ah!" riu Nappa "Viu como aquele gordo correu? Esmagamos eles como pulgas!"

"Os que você não pulverizou antes, como sempre faz." retrucou Radditz 'Você sempre torra a maior  
parte com seu Ka-Pah antes que a gente tenha chance de se divertir!"

"Radditz, você não passa de um choramingas." resmungou Vegeta, de mau humor. Criar luas acabava com seu poder de luta, e ele odiava sentir-se fraco. Freeza devia estar mandando-o de propósito para planetas que não possuíam satélites naturais: seria bem a cara dele, embora o miserável preferisse humilhações menos sutis. "Mas tem razão. Se Nappa não moderar esse bafo asqueroso, Freeza não poderá vender os planetas que arrasamos. E vocês sabem como ele fica de mau-humor quando não consegue o que quer."

Nos olhos dos dois guerreiros, Vegeta podia ver o ódio e o ressentimento por terem de se submeter um pivete de onze anos. Mas também havia medo e respeito, devidos tanto à sua posição real como ao seu incrível poder de batalha. Deu uma mordida no assado meio cru e cuspiu de lado:

"Eu não sei por que Freeza ainda nos manda para lugares como este."

"Se está procurando desafios, Vegeta, vai ficar decepcionado." riu Radditz "Não há raça no universo que se equipare à dos Saiyajins. A menos que esteja querendo desafiar o próprio Freeza."

Nappa lançou um olhar chocado para Radditz, depois olhou amedrontado para seu príncipe. Vegeta fechou os olhos e sorriu:

"Radditz, você fala demais. Melhor tomar cuidado com sua língua daqui por diante, se não quiser que eu a use para lustrar minhas botas."

Radditz estremeceu.

"D...desculpe, Alteza. ele baixou os olhos Não acontecerá de novo."

O sorriso de Vegeta esticou-se imperceptivelmente.

"Você não me chama assim há muito tempo. Será que os anos sob o comando de Freeza fizeram você esquecer o respeito devido ao seu príncipe?"

O ar ficou pesado. Radditz entreabriu os lábios para dar uma desculpa que não havia, porém Nappa silenciou-o agarrando seu ombro. Calmamente, Vegeta deu-lhes as costas, saboreando o medo deles, como uma sobremesa. Era um contraste reconfortante, comparado com as zombarias invejosas de Kyui, e com as torturas e humilhações nas mãos de Freeza, Dodoria e Zarbon.

Voltou-se para dizer alguma coisa, mas surpreendentemente, viu apenas as ruínas vazias.

"Nappa? Radditz? Para onde vocês foram?"

Só o uivo do vento respondeu. Ergueu-se no ar e olhou em volta, irritado:

"Sabem que não gosto de brincadeiras! É melhor aparecerem, antes que eu me zangue de verdade!"

"Eles não estão aqui, Vegeta." disse uma voz. Vegeta olhou por cima do ombro.

Goku estava a alguns metros de distância, olhando-o friamente.

"Não se lembra? Eles estão mortos."

"Kakaroto! Como se atreve a aparecer aqui?"

O Saiyajin alto continuou a falar, como se não tivesse ouvido:

"Não era o que você queria? Ficar livre deles?"

As pernas de Vegeta estavam mais longas, e ele correu na direção do rival. Em vez do usual traje azul e vermelho com ombreiras, vestia um velho uniforme preto com um buraco na barriga. Por mais que se esforçasse, no entanto, Goku parecia cada vez mais longe dele, embora não saísse do seu lugar.

"Kakaroto! Espere! Não se vá!"

Os olhos de Goku piscaram, tomando uma fria cor azul. O cabelo ergueu-se e brilhou numa chama dourada.

"Somente os fracos precisam da companhia de outras pessoas" disse, porém com a voz de Vegeta.

Goku desapareceu numa explosão de luz, atirando o príncipe para trás. Ele girou no ar e ficou flutuando no espaço, sem rumo. A luz suavizou-se, tomando uma pálida coloração azulada. O rosto de Bulma apareceu na tela holográfica, cheio de reprovação:

"Está vendo? Eu disse que você ia ficar sozinho. Mas você me escuta? Nunca!"

"Você é não é ninguém para falar, portanto cale a boca!" Vegeta respondeu cruelmente.

Os olhos dela o fitaram com tristeza, e depois se desvaneceram na escuridão.

Vegeta abriu os olhos. Estava de novo na enfermaria da Corporação Cápsula.

Humpf. Outro pesadelo idiota. bufou. Olhou automaticamente para o lado, onde Bulma estaria dormindo com a cabeça apoiada na mesa.

A mesa estava vazia.

Abriu a boca, sem conseguir proferir um som. As paredes da enfermaria se curvaram e começaram a se aproximar, o quarto ficando cada vez menor, como se quisesse fechar sobre ele. Não podia reagir, estava imobilizado pelo que parecia ser um grampo de cabelo! Sentiu-se afundando novamente, enquanto sua visão se turvava.

Ele estava nu e gelado, em meio do que parecia uma bruma avermelhada. Não conseguia se mover: era como se cada célula do seu corpo estivesse pesando com a angústia que sentia, e da consciência de não ter absolutamente mais nenhuma esperança.

"Voltei ao Inferno... " murmurou, mas havia algo estranho em sua voz. Parecia vibrar dentro de sua cabeça.

Abriu os olhos mais uma vez. Estava estendido de bruços no chão da câmara de gravidade. A bruma vermelha era a luz da máquina ligada, que ele percebera através das pálpebras. Remexeu-se de má vontade, sentindo-se todo dolorido. Devia ter dormido de exaustão, o que já vinha se tornando rotina, e acordara com o som da própria voz. Há quanto tempo estaria deitado ali?

Apoiou-se sobre as mãos e ergueu os olhos para a parede oposta, como se esperasse alguma coisa aparecer. Depois deu-se conta do que estava fazendo e enrugou a testa em autocensura. Desligou a máquina de gravidade e arrastou-se até o banheiro, com os vestígios do sonho ainda em sua cabeça.

Nappa e Radditz. Dois imprestáveis com cérebro de mosca. Não pensava neles desde sua primeira batalha na Terra. Quem poderia imaginar que o irmão daquele palhaço cabeludo pudesse superá-lo?

Radditz devia estar rindo dele, de algum lugar lá no inferno, junto com Nappa. O reflexo no espelho do banheiro retribuiu sua expressão de raiva. Não se lembrava de ter visto nenhum dos dois durante sua breve passagem pelo além; na verdade, antes do sonho, não se lembrava sequer de ter estado lá. Porém, qualquer forma que tivesse o Inferno, não seria pior do que o marasmo em que vivia agora.

Abriu o chuveiro, amargurado. Nos últimos meses, havia seguido a rotina que lhe parecia ideal:levantava - se antes do amanhecer e treinava até depois da meia-noite, com apenas rápidos intervalos para as refeições. Os raros contatos que tinha com a família dos loucos aconteciam quando precisava comer ou exigir do velho mais robôs de treinamento. E só. Qualquer coisa mais era dispensável. Não precisava mais se preocupar com as rabugices da mul... de Bulma, pois desde a noite em que ela enfiara o pote na sua cabeça parecia ter se esquecido dele. Valera a pena ter ficado com o cabelo engraxado e cheio de sal. Nada o impediria agora de alcançar o sonhado nível de Super Saiyajin.

Idiota.

Estava bem mais poderoso, é verdade, mas de que adiantava, se sempre que subia de nível Kakaroto já o ultrapassara muito antes? Sempre que isso acontecia, Vegeta cerrava os dentes e esforçava-se mais ainda, esgotava sua energia até não poder nem mais voar; e não foram poucas as vezes que se esquecera de comer ou que treinara pela madrugada adentro, até o sol raiar. Porém tudo o que conseguia era frustrar-se cada vez mais. O que havia de errado? Por que não progredia? Começou a ter ataques de exaustão, freqüentemente acordava sem ter sequer noção se era dia ou noite. Sonhos confundiam-se com realidade; às vezes, achava que estava de volta aos velhos tempos. Outras vezes, via aquela maldita mulher junto dele, censurando-o... e quando finalmente acordava, estava só. Sempre só. Às vezes Vegeta se pegava espiando a parede, mas ela nunca mais tornara a ligar aquela maldita tela. Certa vez, acordara na enfermaria de novo. Sua mão apertou o sabonete.

Sozinho.

_Ela fingira se importar com ele, apenas para deixá-lo sozinho. Como os outros... _Teve a sensação de que as paredes do box se curvavam opressivamente sobre ele. Uma sensação pegajosa em sua mão distraiu-o do pânico que começava a se formar, e ergueu-a à altura dos olhos. Inferno. Havia esmigalhado o sabonete.

Desligou a água e começou a passar no corpo a pasta que restava, concentrando-se em seus movimentos, na sensação do próprio toque sobre a pele, tentando esquecer a enfermaria vazia. Pegou-se imaginando como seria se as mãos que o ensaboavam não fossem as suas... lembrava do calor dela, dos seios macios apertados contra seu corpo, mas não lembrava o toque de suas mãos. Abriu o chuveiro de novo, tentando apagar aqueles pensamentos com água fria. Era bem mais fácil controlar-se no espaço, aonde havia poucas mulheres e menos tempo ainda para pensar besteira. Poderia seduzi-la. Seria fácil, já que ela obviamente também o desejava, e assim também fixaria sua posição naquela casa. Mas aquela desgraçada poderia usar sua fraqueza para espezinhá-lo de novo.

"_Foi por isso que me trouxe aqui, não foi? Você está tão sozinho quanto eu."_

Cerrou os olhos com força. A vergonha e humilhação ainda queimavam dentro dele. A não ser quando Freeza o derrotara, nunca se sentira tão vulnerável e indefeso... Fora como se o olhar dela houvesse desintegrado as suas roupas, deixando-o tão nu como estava agora. Como se sentira ao ter de implorar que Kakaroto fizesse o que ele não conseguira...

Em que me meti... Tudo por culpa de Kakaroto.

Sim, era culpa de Kakaroto. O desgraçado salvara sua vida e depois lhe dera as costas, pouco ligando que Vegeta fosse levar uma vida menos que miserável. Essa era a chamada bondade dos terráqueos, um veneno capaz de transformar um Saiyajin numa caricatura de um guerreiro! O pior é que aquilo parecia estar contaminando-o também. Ele mesmo não se reconhecia mais, nem mesmo em seus sonhos.

"_Toda a minha vida eu permaneci isolado. Por que isso me incomoda só agora?" _

A solidão, ensinara seu pai, fortalecia o guerreiro. Apenas os seres fracos precisavam se amontoar uns com os outros, como vermes. Por outro lado, mesmo que um príncipe não precisasse de ninguém, sempre havia a necessidade de se sentir servido e admirado. Talvez por isso tivesse se acostumado a ter a mulher em volta dele. Mesmo quando perdera tudo, sua herança e até sua superioridade em poder, ainda lhe restavam Nappa e Radditz. Ambos o matariam alegremente, se pudessem, mas seu respeito era sincero. Não importava que Freeza e seus dois subordinados, ou mesmo os membros da Tropa Ginyu fossem infinitamente mais fortes, aos olhos de seus súditos Vegeta ainda era o Número Um. Além disso, eram os últimos sobreviventes de sua raça, e possuíam a mesma cultura e um modo semelhante de pensar.

_Fora talvez por isso que sonhara com eles? _

Não que significasse alguma coisa. Vegeta não sabia que, mesmo entre seu povo, era comum que guerreiros de um mesmo grupo desenvolvessem relações de amizade ou até algo mais (como Bardock e sua equipe), até porque tais coisas jamais eram admitidas abertamente. Para o orgulhoso príncipe, uma aliança só serviria enquanto pudesse tirar vantagens. Quando não precisava mais de seus aliados, sentia-se livre até para matá-los, se quisesse. Como fizera com Nappa, e teria feito com Radditz, se Kakaroto e o Namekiano não lhe tivessem prestado o favor de matar o imprestável.

Podiam chamá-lo de monstro, mas pelo menos ele não fazia segredo de que usava os outros, sem a desculpa da amizade ou qualquer outra chantagem sentimental.

"_Sempre que precisam de um aparelho ou de um lugar pra ficar, é só Bulma, você precisa nos ajudar; mas, quando sou eu que preciso de alguém pra conversar, todos somem."_

Como alguém podia se deixar enganar assim? Tentara fazer aquela cabeça-dura enxergar a verdade, mas ela preferia ficar choramingando pelos cantos. Teimosa como Kakaroto.

"_Eu jamais poderei ser frio como você."_ dissera ele, quando Vegeta tentara chamá-lo à razão.

Era engraçado, mas até que Kakaroto e a mulher se pareciam. Ambos eram estupidamente otimistas, e tinham uma ingenuidade esperada apenas numa criança. Então subitamente a inocência desaparecia e o olhar se tornava frio, avaliador, parecendo varar através dele. A mudança era impressionante.

"_Aqueles dois são um enigma. Não me surpreenderia se soubesse que eles foram amantes"._ Quase automaticamente, a imagem da esposa de Kakaroto apareceu em sua mente. Vegeta estremeceu, ao lembrar de sua voz queixosa e suas roupas sem graça. Pior que a aparência, contudo, era o fato de que aquela criatura não trouxera a seu rival nenhuma vantagem, a julgar pela maneira como viviam. Kakaroto devia ser mesmo louco, jogando sua vida fora daquele jeito quando poderia estar vivendo no luxo ao lado de uma mulher que ao menos era atraente. É verdade que Vegeta não sabia de nada sobre o passado de seu rival. Talvez ele tivesse casado com a morena por despeito, porque Bulma já estava noiva daquele inseto desfigurado... grunf. E que importância isso tinha? Estava pensando igual àquelas porcarias que Bulma e a mãe viam na tevê. Se demorasse mais naquele lugar, acabaria usando cachinhos! Mas, sem saber por quê, a idéia de Kakaroto e Bulma juntos o repugnava, mais do que dela com aquele trouxa chamado Yamcha.

No reflexo dos azulejos, os rostos sorridentes dos dois pareciam zombar dele, duvidando da sua capacidade.

_"Digamos que você consiga_", ela o desafiara. E, quando dissera a Kakaroto que ainda iria superá-lo, o outro rira-se dele _"Ah, claro"._

Vão ver, os dois! Vou liquidar a todos um por um... primeiro, os bonecos de lata... depois, você, Kakaroto... sorriu malignamente e depois, será a sua vez, Bulma.

Os azulejos tilintaram com um som semelhante ao de pratos quebrados. Uma nuvem de pó e partículas se formou no ar e dissipou-se quase em seguida, revelando uma teia de aranha de rachaduras cercando um buraco com a forma de um punho.

A porta do quarto de Vegeta abriu-se com um sopetão, seguida quase imediatamente pela porta do armário. Um cheiro sutil e familiar chegou às suas narinas do Saiyajin, antes dele praticamente mergulhar atrás de suas velhas roupas de batalha. Ela devia ter vindo fazer a arrumação. Franziu a testa, sentindo seu espaço novamente invadido. Bom, ela não o incomodaria mais. Logo estaria longe no espaço, livre de pensamentos lúbricos e daquele absurdo desejo por companhia. Ficaria por lá até os três anos se passarem, voltando ocasionalmente para reabastecer-se de combustível. Era o único jeito de descontaminar-se daquele ambiente de malucos e voltar a ser um verdadeiro Saiyajin.

Praguejou, lançando roupas para todos os lados. Onde diabos estavam suas roupas de batalha?

Havia recebido as mesmas de volta, depois de limpas e remendadas, logo no dia seguinte ao retorno de Kakaroto. Desde então, o mantivera guardado no fundo do armário, como uma relíquia. Diversas vezes havia pensado em exigir do velho um traje novo, mas sempre adiara. Agora não havia mais tempo... droga. Os trajes Saiyajins eram resistentes, mas aquele não ia durar muito mais; teria também que levar algumas daquelas roupas elásticas que usava na câmara. Talvez devesse procurar algum planeta mais avançado onde fosse possível conseguir réplicas do traje, em caso da tecnologia da Terra não ser suficiente para produzir o tecido e a armadura de borracha especial. A última coisa que queria era combater os andróides vestido como um terrestre!

O quarto já estava uma bagunça, e nada daquela & de traje. Maldita mulher intrometida, devia ter mudado tudo do lugar, ao fazer a limpeza!

Então parou.

Bulma nunca fazia limpeza alguma: era sempre a loura burra quem alegremente arrumava o seu quarto, ou então um dos robôs da faxina.

Shamuru – jogo de palavras com "mashuru-mu", ou cogumelo, em japonês. (asteriscos não aparecem na Pah – rajada bucal de Nappa. Ele a usou na batalha contra Goku.

_Uf! Pensei que nunca iria acabar este capítulo. Mais uma vez me desculpem o atraso: é que, depois do capítulo 2, este foi o que me deu mais trabalho até agora. Tive de reescrevê-lo várias vezes, tirava e recolocava o pesadelo de Vegeta, até porque não achava um final adequado pra ele ( a propósito, Majin Lú, espero que me perdoe, adorei a sua sugestão dos Saiyajins falarem sobre o irmão de Radditz, mas acabei não podendo usar. Vai ficar pra outra vez). Nada parecia se encaixar, enquanto o capítulo 7 ia praticamente se escrevendo sozinho; ainda por cima, o scanner estragou, e por isso vamos ficar sem ilustrações por uns tempos.  Mas, finalmente, acho que"deu ponto", como dizem as cozinheiras.  Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar tanto. Pelo menos, o próximo capítulo vem ligeiro agora._


	8. A Roupa Nova do Príncipe I

**Capítulo 7**

**A Roupa Nova do Príncipe - Parte I**

_Aviso aos navegantes: este capítulo, embora não chegue a ser restrito (não quero aumentar a censura da história), é um pouco pesado, com referências ao passado de Vegeta e um bocado...bom, bastante sensualidade. Era para ser ilustrado, mas o probleminha com o scanner continua, e não quis atrasar a atualização mais do já está. Mas pretendo acrescentar as ilustrações mais tarde (viva o novo sistema da FFSOL:) ) _

O Dr. Briefs curvou-se sobre o microscópio com olhos redondos de admiração. No ombro do dono, Scratch acompanhava seus movimentos, parecendo compartilhar de seu interesse.

"Impressionante!" o cigarro parecia prestes a cair-lhe do canto da boca a qualquer momento "Parece um tipo de polímero. Você disse que isso estica indefinidamente? "

"Foi o que me disseram. Vegeta usava uma roupa igual a essa quando se transformou num gorilão, e ela não se rasgou." explicou Bulma. A imagem do príncipe nu em pleno campo de batalha passou rápida por sua cabeça antes que pudesse evitar. Por sorte, o Dr. Briefs estava fascinado demais pelo incrível tecido para notar o rubor da filha.

"Não temos a mesma matéria-prima, é claro. " ele concluiu, depois de mais uma hora de exames" Mas podemos fazer uma coisa semelhante com algumas combinações que andei desenvolvendo. Vai sair igualmente leve, e até mais resistente. Só não sei ainda se terá a mesma capacidade elástica."

"Tudo bem. Sem o rabo, Vegeta não vai mais se transformar, mesmo. " Bulma falou distraidamente. Ainda que estivesse grata pela ajuda do pai, já estava cheia de discutir sobre polímeros e ligações químicas, e mais disposta a entrar em ação. Por isso, ficou aliviada quando ele foi obrigado (de muita má vontade) a deixá-la sozinha devido a um telefonema sobre negócios. Abrindo um arquivo no computador, fez aparecer um bonequinho com a cara de Vegeta e começou a encaixar nele pecinhas de armadura, experimentando diferentes combinações. _Quem diria que depois de adulta eu voltaria a brincar de vestir bonecas,_ pensou, com uma risada.

Durante aquela última conversa na câmara de gravidade, ficara evidente que o traje de batalha dos Saiyajins significava muito para Vegeta. Ainda assim, Bulma só se decidira realmente a fazê-lo depois de achar sua querida caixa de ferramentas no laboratório. Só poderia ter sido Vegeta mas, por que se dera a esse trabalho? Ela já havia dado aquelas ferramentas por perdidas!

"_Que vergonha, Bulma!" _parecera ouvir a voz da mãe censurando-a _"Por que Vegeta não poderia trazer suas coisas de volta? Ele é um rapaz tão gentil, e você o trata muito mal..."_

Embora "gentil" fosse a última palavra que ela aplicaria a Vegeta, não podia negar que o Saiyajin às vezes fazia coisas inesperadas, que ninguém levava a sério porque, vindas dele, deviam ser com segundas intenções (ou não?). Como quando ele desligara a máquina de gravidade para salvar sua vida, ou até mesmo quando dera a dica para ressuscitar Kuririn e Goku.

Talvez seus pais tivessem razão e ela tivesse se deixado levar pelo preconceito dos amigos. De qualquer jeito, o uniforme seria um bom pretexto para uma reaproximação. Se ele desconfiasse, sempre poderia dizer que era a sua contribuição para a batalha que estava por vir.

A parte difícil seria pegar o traje de Vegeta "emprestado" para tirar amostras de tecido sem ele saber, pois queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Depois do último incidente, o rabugento deixara bem claro que queria distância dela. Imagine então, se a pegasse mexendo nas suas coisas!

Felizmente, havia também as roupas que Kuririn e Gohan haviam usado em Namek; só que, do jeito que suas relações de amizade andavam estremecidas, essas possibilidades se mostravam ainda mais difíceis. Voltar à casa de Goku agora seria suicídio, e quanto ao traje de Kuririn... Bulma começava a pensar se enfrentar Chichi não seria menos perigoso que ir até a casa do Kame e arriscar-se a que o velho cobrasse a antiga dívida.

Por sorte, esbarrara com Kuririn no shopping. Apesar do constrangimento inicial, o rapaz não tentou evitá-la, e logo estavam conversando à vontade. Não, o Mestre Kame não estava mais zangado, mas era melhor ninguém falar em paf-paf perto dele. Kuririn fizera a besteira de contar o incidente pra tartaruga e ela caíra na risada, dizendo que era muito bem-feito para aqueles dois safados. O resto, Bulma podia imaginar...

"A bengala do Mestre é muito dura. " o pequeno monge apalpou um galo imaginário "Ele passou o resto do dia de mau-humor, e agora vive enchendo o Oolong pra ele se transformar numa mulher bonita. E você sabe como o Oolong é, só sabe resmungar que a culpa foi sua. Cheguei a pensar em ir embora da ilha!"

"Você pode ficar lá em casa, se quiser."

"Não, obrigado. "Kuririn estremeceu. Era muito mais fácil agüentar os dois tarados que ficar sob o mesmo teto que Vegeta. Porém, achando que sua recusa podia ser mal interpretada, acrescentou ligeiro: "Mas não se preocupe, Bulma, não estou mais aborrecido com você. Talvez eu tivesse feito a mesma coisa no seu lugar; de qualquer jeito, não posso julgar ninguém. Quando se tem amigos, é preciso aceitá-los como eles são, se não quiser viver isolado numa ilha... bom, eu já moro numa, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer..." assou a mão na careca e deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Entendi, sim. Estou feliz que ao menos você pense dessa maneira." a cientista suspirou, aproveitando para abordar o delicado assunto dos trajes. Kuririn ficou meio surpreso, mas não fez perguntas e ficou até agradecido em lhe dar seu uniforme, pois não sabia o que fazer com ele.

Assim, as preciosas amostras puderam ser finalmente retiradas... pena que tivesse sido uma completa perda de tempo. Só depois de tudo isso foi que ela se deu conta que, para o novo traje servir, ou teria que tirar as medidas no próprio Vegeta (nem pensar!) ou... pegar "emprestado" algumas roupas dele. Gaahhh... só de lembrar, ainda sentia raiva, por ter sido tão idiota!

Felizmente, pegar a bendita roupa não fora tão difícil quanto pensava, já que Vegeta praticamente morava naquela maldita câmara agora. Mesmo assim, tomara todos os cuidados para que ele não descobrisse tão cedo... chegara até a usar luvas, embora dificilmente fosse ocorrer ao seu hóspede examinar o quarto com uma lupa. Só esperava conseguir devolver a tralha antes que ele descobrisse.

"De que cor vou fazer isso aqui?" pensou em voz alta. Clicou uns comandos para, mudar a cor da roupinha do boneco. A roupa ficou verde. Bulma franziu o nariz e fez a roupa ficar preta de novo. Tanto os uniformes que tinha à mão como os que vira os soldados de Freeza usar eram pretos, mas na primeira vez que vira Vegeta ele estava de azul, tinha certeza. Há muito já notara que, sempre que podia, Vegeta usava uma das duas cores, azul com mais freqüência, quase sempre com algum acessório branco.

"Preto ou azul? Humm... Preto seria mais sexy, ele sempre fica uma graça com aquela camiseta de física preta que a mamãe lhe deu. Mas azul não ficaria tão sombrio, e cai bem com uma pele morena como a de..."

"QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM AS MINHAS ROUPAS?" rugiu uma voz bem atrás dela.

Bulma quase bateu com a cabeça no teto.

"**AAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!! VEGETA!**"antes de aterrisar já estava gritando"Não aprendeu ainda que é falta de educação chegar atrás dos outros sem avisar?"

"Não é falta de educação roubar a roupa dos outros?" ele deu um passo para a frente, ameaçador.

Ela recuou instintivamente, um pouco assustada, e um pouco irritada também. Que ele fosse ficar zangado com o "empréstimo" já era de esperar, mas por que tanto escândalo?

"Eu não roubei! Só queria lhe fazer uma surpresa!"

"Uma surpresa?" foi quando que ele viu os trajes em cima da mesa. Aproximou-se, intrigado:"Por que o uniforme do careca está aqui também? Está colecionando roupas de batalha?"

"Não, seu burro! Estava querendo fazer uma roupa nova pra você. Não é óbvio?"

Uma roupa nova para ele? Observando mais atentamente, Vegeta reparou nas pilhas de esboços e nas imagens do computador. Inclinou-se sobre a máquina e franziu a testa, fitando demoradamente a tela. Aquela coisinha feia era _ele_? Fechou os olhos por um instante, como se quisesse apagar a visão da sua cabeça, depois virou-os na direção de Bulma:

"Como sabe que preciso de um uniforme novo? Não disse nada ao seu pai!"

"E eu é que faço perguntas bobas! Parece óbvio que esse seu trapo não vai agüentar mais uma briga! E seria vergonhoso, se com toda a nossa tecnologia eu deixasse você combater os robôs com roupa de aeróbica quando temos tudo para fazer um traje que qualquer Saiyajin se orgulharia em vestir!"ergueu o queixo orgulhosamente e cruzou os braços, imitando a pose que ele parecia gostar tanto.

Uma ruga se formou na testa do príncipe. Entrara ali certo de que a mulher havia roubado sua roupa numa tentativa estúpida de mantê-lo preso ali, e em vez disso ela queria presenteá-lo com uma nova? Aquilo era inteiramente inusitado.

Durante toda sua vida, Vegeta sempre obtivera o que queria exigindo, ameaçando ou roubando. Jamais alguém lhe dera coisa alguma espontaneamente. Poderia até pensar que ela estava usando aquilo como desculpa, talvez, para se apossar da tecnologia usada na confecção das roupas... não que ele se importasse. Mas por que só agora faria isso?

"Que você tenha apanhado a minha roupa eu entendo. Mas, por que esta?" tornou a apontar o traje de Kuririn, mais para disfarçar sua perturbação que por curiosidade.

Bulma sentiu o sangue subindo ao rosto. Ele estava querendo humilhá-la de propósito!

"Eu... eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, já disse! Por isso pedi pro Kuririn o uniforme dele para tirar uma amostra. Mas pra fazer do seu tamanho eu não tive jeito senão entrar no seu santo refúgio e pegar esse seu sacratíssimo uniforme nojento pra tirar as suas medidas!! " sua voz subia num crescendo " Eu sinto muito se isso o deixou zangado, se é isso que está querendo ouvir! Também, se não quiser que eu faça sua roupa porque seu orgulho idiota não lhe permite se rebaixar a usar alguma coisa feita por uma mulher da Terra, está ótimo pra mim, porque eu já tenho muito o que fazer ! Por mim você pode até andar pelado, que eu estou pouco me lixando!"a voz saiu trêmula nas últimas palavras. Pontos úmidos brilharam nos olhos dela.

Vegeta desviou o olhar, embaraçado a despeito de sua expressão impassível. Sua vontade era de sair correndo e esquecer que entrara ali, esquecer aquela mulher absurda e histérica, as roupas, o computador, esquecer as implicações de tudo o que vira.

Estava ficando claro que o interesse de Bulma por ele ia além do desejo ou da simples piedade. Podia acreditar que ela perdoara a sua agressão para não deixá-lo sem teto, ou imaginá-la dando-lhe presentes para seduzi-lo, porém não acreditava que ela chegasse ao ponto de sacrificar o próprio orgulho. Bulma era quase tão orgulhosa quanto ele, tinha certeza disso, e ainda assim havia voltado a falar com um daqueles vermes que a insultara, possivelmente havia se humilhado... apenas para lhe fazer uma surpresa?

Ainda que não entendesse, Vegeta sabia que os seres de raças inferiores se apegavam àqueles com quem conviviam, até com os mais improváveis. Não havia maior prazer para Freeza do que submeter uma criatura a fazer tudo o que ele quisesse, apenas para não ver seus parentes ou amigos serem torturados... e depois matar os mesmos, só para ver os olhos marejados de lágrimas do infeliz que fora tolo o bastante para acreditar em sua palavra. Saiyajins, no entanto, viam o assunto com indiferença. Aquilo apenas mostrava que apego a outras criaturas só serve para deixar você fraco. Se alguém lhe tivesse dito, há cerca de um ano atrás ou antes, que alguém poderia gostar dele, teria dado uma gargalhada. No entanto, a última coisa que sentia agora era vontade de rir. Na verdade, teria pulverizado qualquer um que se atrevesse a rir dele ou da mulher.

_Por que está chorando?_pensou _Me fazer essa maldita roupa significa tanto assim para ela? _

Seu estômago dava voltas, e sabia que não era somente por não comer há horas. Não queria a afeição de ninguém e não sabia o que fazer com isso. O que devia era ir embora e já. Era perigoso ficar. Ainda assim... ele sempre gostara do perigo. E seria uma pena desperdiçar todo o trabalho da mulher, não seria? Se trabalhasse direitinho, poderiam sair ambos lucrando naquela história.

_Vou dar a ela o que está querendo,_pensou, e diante do olhar estupefato de Bulma, começou a desabotoar a camisa.

"O que está fazendo?"

Ele rosnou, como se fosse uma coisa óbvia:

"Você não precisa das minhas medidas? Já que vai me fazer uma roupa nova, faça direito."

Hã? Já tinha certeza de que Vegeta ia recusar seu presente, e ele fazia isso? Bulma ficou no lugar onde estava, de queixo caído. Ele se impacientou:

"Quê? Também quer que eu tire as calças?"

Aquilo a tirou de seu estupor:

"VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO! Eu só estou estranhando, porque você odeia ser tocado! "remexeu nos armários, irritada, até achar uma velha fita métrica.

"Isso nunca a impediu de botar as mãos em mim. " Vegeta deu um sorriso desagradável.

"Estique o braço." Bulma rosnou, e quando ele obedeceu, apertou a fita em torno do seu bíceps, um pouco mais do que o necessário.

Apesar da raiva, a mulher parecia bem mais à vontade do que ele, ao contrário do que havia esperado. Seus dedos eram rápidos e mal o tocavam; porém aquele breve contato em sua pele produzia-lhe choquinhos, como picadas de alfinetes. Chegava a ser pior do que ela o tocasse demoradamente... droga, por que havia pensado nisso? Já sentia uma onda de calor subindo pescoço acima.

_There's no chill and yet I shiver_

_Não faz frio mas estou tiritando_

_There's no flame and yet I burn_

_Não há fogo mas estou queimando_

_I'm not sure what I'm afraid of_

_Não sei do que tenho medo_

_And yet I'm trembling_

_E mesmo assim estou tremendo_

"Não fique todo duro desse jeito! Eu não vou morder."

"Que pen... digo, nem poderia. " Vegeta disfarçou, rezando para que seu rosto não o traísse. Droga! Quisera seduzir, mas se não tivesse cuidado o seduzido poderia ser ele!

_There's no storm yet I hear thunder._

_Não há tempestade, porém ouço um trovão_

_And I'm breathless, why I wonder?_

_E estou sem fôlego, por que será?_

_Weak one moment,_

_Me sinto fraco por um momento_

_Then the next I'm fine._

_E no próximo já estou bem_

_I feel as if I'm falling every time_

_Sinto-me como se estivesse caindo o tempo todo_

Sem aviso, a fita métrica roçou os mamilos. O efeito foi o mesmo de um choque elétrico. Ele chegou a dar um pulo!

"Quer ficar quieto? Parece até que nunca tirou medidas antes!"

E nunca tirara mesmo. Só não dizia isso porque sentia que, se abrisse a boca, não teria controle sobre suas palavras. Além disso, estava envergonhado com a própria falta de controle.

_What are all these new sensations?_

_O que são todas essas novas sensações?_

_What's the secret they reveal?_

_Que segredo elas revelam?_

Bulma olhou-o com curiosidade.

"Suas orelhas estão vermelhas, sabia?"

"E o que tem isso? " ele explodiu"Você não precisa da medida das minhas orelhas!"

"Está bem, só fiz um comentário. Grosso!"com raiva, apertou a fita em volta do tórax de Vegeta, que reprimiu um gemido. Maldição, esquecera de fazer o alongamento antes do chuveiro. E aquela água gelada nas costas certamente não havia ajudado!

"Precisa apertar tanto essa de fita?"

"Se você quer que fique bem ajustado... " Bulma começou, sua paciência já no fim. Foi quando notou os olhos apertados dele"Está se sentindo bem?"

"Não é da sua conta."

Diversas vezes Bulma já vira aquela expressão em Yamcha depois de um treino. Ou até em seu pai, quando este trabalhava demais. Sem sentir, um terno sorriso ergueu os cantos de sua boca. Ora, ora, até Saiyajins tinham dores musculares!

"Espere um pouquinho. Vou ver se ajudo a melhorar. " deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros nus do príncipe. Ele quase deu outro pulo:

"Que está fazendo?"

"Vou lhe fazer uma massagem, bobão! Não quer se livrar dessa dor?"

Vegeta sabia o que era massagem, pois Zarbon e a tropa Ginyu contavam com o privilégio de uma equipe de massagistas, para ajudá-los a repousar das batalhas. Para os Saiyajins aquilo não passava de frescura; talvez fosse por isso, diziam zombando, que Zarbon parecia tão 'florzinha' ou que os Ginyus dançavam feito bailarinas.

Quis dizer que não era um fraco para que o mimasse com besteiras, achava ela que não era capaz de suportar uma simples dorzinha muscular? Porém, era como se alguma coisa estivesse travando seus lábios e impedindo-o de se mover dali. Os "choques elétricos" produzidos pelas pontas daqueles dedos macios se transformaram num formigamento que descia pela espinha do homem e voltava a subir, arrepiando os cabelinhos da nuca.

"Não endureça as costas desse jeito, eu não vou te bater. Relaxa... Assim... Isso... viu como não é difícil?"

"Hummmmmmm... " era o único som que Vegeta conseguia produzir. Não era ruim. Não... Sem perceber, foi esquecendo a dor nos músculos e começou a relaxar. Bulma começou a cantarolar uma musiquinha desafinada, enquanto passava as mãos pelas vastas omoplatas. Apesar de lidar com máquinas, ela tinha as mãos macias e bem cuidadas. Vegeta sempre desprezara mãos maltratadas e cheias de calos e se orgulhava da lisura das suas; o fato de ser um lutador, pensava, não significava que precisasse ser um relaxado, e por isso nunca dispensava as luvas, nem para treinar.

"Melhorou?"

"Hunf. Seria melhor se não estivesse torturando meus ouvidos. Mais para baixo agora..." ouviu-se dizendo, como se outra pessoa falasse por sua boca"Aí não, idiota. Aí. Isso. Com mais força..."

Jamais imaginara que diria para alguém tocar seu corpo. Durante a infância fora intocável, inacessível. O Príncipe não era um Saiyajin comum, estava acima dos mortais: provavelmente era o Super Saiyajin da lenda, e isso o tornava quase uma divindade. Depois, quando se tornara propriedade de Freeza, fora um choque receber as torturas e punições, como qualquer soldadinho sem classe. Mais do que a dor, a afronta de ter sido arrancado de seu pedestal para o lodo aonde a ralé se espojava. Aquilo só aumentara sua repulsa por qualquer contato físico. Em especial, uma humilhante lembrança dos seus dezesseis anos...

_Havia voltado de uma missão tão perigosa que precisara passar algumas horas no tanque de regeneração. Acabara de se recuperar e estava saindo do tanque, quando Zarbon entrara com uma mensagem de Freeza para o médico. _

_"...Quanto a você, Vegeta, disse, sem olhar para o príncipe " Mestre Freeza quer vê-lo assim que se aprontar."_

_"Desde quando o grande Zarbon virou moleque de recados?"ironizou o jovem Saiyajin._

_Zarbon voltou-se com os olhos faiscando de cólera, mas, subitamente, parou e sorriu. Vegeta estava de pé, vestindo-se sem pressa junto à mesa aonde estavam empilhadas suas roupas novas. Sentiu o olhar de Zarbon e virou o rosto na direção dele._

_"Que é?" _

_O alien de cabelos verdes tirou a calça das mãos dele e largou-a no chão._

_"Ora, ora, ora. Agora entendo porque o Grande Freeza se deu ao trabalho de manter você vivo... E eu pensei que você fosse apenas um rapazinho feio e magricela. " a mão deslizou pelo ombro e braços, apalpando os músculos bastante desenvolvidos para um garoto de dezesseis anos. Vegeta se retesou, de dentes cerrados, lutando contra a vontade de dar um soco naquele rosto afeminado. Mas sabia o que aconteceria se Zarbon apresentasse queixa dele a Freeza. Sentiu engulhos quando aquela mão gelada desceu-lhe pelas costas abaixo. _

_"Talvez eu peça a ele para me emprestar você de vez em quando. Hein? O que acha Vegeta?" a mão de Zarbon aproximava-se perigosamente dos quadris "Você me acharia muito gentil, comparado com o Grande Freeza..."_

_Era mais do que Vegeta podia suportar._

_"Tire suas patas sujas de mim!" virou-se e empurrou o imenso alien, não se importando mais se seria punido ou não "Não interessa o que andou ouvindo falar sobre mim e Mestre Freeza! Eu não sou um brinquedo dele... e nunca serei o seu!"_

_Zarbon parou de sorrir. Ele ergueu a mão, como se fosse esbofetear o rapaz, mas parou, o rosto frio como uma máscara. _

_"Você se esquece em que posição está, Vegeta. Não pense que apenas porque **foi** o príncipe de um reino de macacos ou porque venceu tantas batalhas que tem **o direito **de querer alguma coisa. Sua vontade nos pertence, e se Freeza ordenar que você nos dê alguma atenção especial, você terá de obedecer, e com um sorriso nos lábios." sorriu de novo, de uma maneira que fez o rapaz precisar de todo o seu autocontrole para não tremer, e saiu._

_O jovem Saiyajin agarrou suas roupas e vestiu-as o mais rápido que pode, seus olhos ardendo de humilhação. Sentia-se imundo, podre mesmo, por ter de permitir tais afrontas, e torceu para que ninguém mais soubesse. Sua vontade era a de tomar um banho, esfregar-se até sair sangue para eliminar o cheiro daquele... daquela coisa imunda de sua pele, mas precisava apresentar-se imediatamente a Freeza. Agarrou a parte de cima da roupa de malha. Era do tipo que sempre usava, sem mangas. _

_A idéia de apresentar-se àqueles desgraçados com os olhos desejosos de Zarbon em seus ombros e bíceps quase o fez vomitar. Atirou a peça no chão:_

_"Isto não serve! Arrume outra coisa."_

_"Mas, Mestre Vegeta... " gaguejou o médico "É o modelo que o senhor sempre usa."_

_"Este não tem mangas, idiota! Eu quero alguma coisa que me proteja!"_

Zarbon jamais cumprira a ameaça. Provavelmente dissera aquilo para se vingar porque Vegeta o chamara de 'moleque de recados', porém ele cutucara uma ferida dolorosa no orgulho do príncipe. Os boatos sobre a 'verdadeira' razão dele ser o 'protegido' de Freeza eram notórios entre os soldados invejosos (Vegeta sempre achara que fora aquele verme do Kyui que os começara), e as piadinhas corriam às suas costas, mesmo entre aqueles que o temiam. E nada podia fazer, já que o próprio Freeza achava graça nos boatos e até os incentivava. Icejins eram assexuados, comos os Namekianos, porém não significava que fossem puros e castos. Havia boatos sobre Freeza e Zarbon, e não eram segredo para ninguém as orgias 'secretas' do terrível tirano com servos escolhidos a dedo, embora a maioria dos soldados com exceção da elite fosse mantida em severa abstinência, pelo menos no quartel. O próprio Vegeta, depois de chegar à adolescência, várias vezes pegara aquela lesma chifruda olhando-o de maneira estranha. Não admirava que a ameaça de Zarbon o tivesse deixado em pânico! Passara muitas semanas vendo olhares lúbricos em toda a parte, até mesmo em Radditz e Nappa, e durante esse tempo seus subordinados ficaram pensando o que haviam feito de errado para serem evitados daquele jeito. Depois, percebera que estava sendo tolo, mas mesmo assim, durante o resto de sua vida de soldado escondera seus músculos com trajes de mangas compridas e fechados até o pescoço, enquanto a maioria dos peões de Freeza deixava seus braços e pernas expostos. A idéia de que algum daqueles aliens nojentos pudesse estar desejando seu corpo lhe revoltava o estômago.

Porém, enquanto pensava, Vegeta percebeu que não sentia o nojo e a náusea que geralmente sentia quando lembrava disso. Era como as lembranças tivessem perdido a força.

Talvez porque as mãos dela fossem quentes, e não geladas como as de Zarbon. Ou, mais provavelmente, porque ela era mulher. Mas, porque não se sentira assim durante a "visita" que fizera com Radditz e Nappa às "massagistas" dos Gyniu? Bom, não dava pra comparar Bulma com aquelas vagabundas roxas e vermelhas de três seios... não mesmo.

A cantiga monótona havia parado, felizmente. Sentia o hálito em sua nuca, em nada contribuindo para mitigar o calor que sentia, pelo contrário. Desejou que chegasse mais perto, para poder sentir o contato dos seios contra suas costas. Ela estava usando minissaias de novo. Humm... se estendesse a mão, poderia tocar-lhe a coxa. Ela estava querendo, não estava?

Quando se preparava para se virar

Sentiu uma mão afundar em seu cabelo, e pensou vagamente que não necessitava de massagem ali.

"Macios... como os cabelos do Goku." Bulma murmurou, como para si mesma.

Os olhos de Vegeta se abriram instantaneamente. Ele se virou, as pupilas reduzidas a cabeças de alfinete:

"Você mexeu nos cabelos do Kakaroto?! "seu tom escandalizado faria inveja a qualquer solteirona pudica.

"Não só mexi, como lavei também. "Bulma confirmou inocentemente "Ele tinha só doze anos, e nem sabia o que era banho, quando o encontrei. Acho que só tinha contato com a água quando ia pescar... ele pescava pelado - ainda pesca, eu acho." os olhos azuis tomaram um ar distante, cheios de lembranças.

Vegeta respirou fundo várias vezes, forçando-se a relaxar. Não era nada afinal, e no fundo até sentia-se grato. Estivera quase a ponto de agarrar aquela mulher! Se ela não tivesse mencionado o nome de seu rival... soltou o fôlego, aliviado. E ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de sentir raiva ao vê-la falar de Kakaroto, embora de um modo inteiramente inocente. Por que estava sentindo raiva?

Bulma retribuía o olhar confusa e um tanto melancólica, parecendo um cachorrinho que tentara agradar e em vez de carinho levara uma pedrada. Por que ele ficara tão zangado, só porque havia falado no Goku?_ Ele estava tão bem agora há pouco... quase contente, até... eu nunca o tinha visto assim, antes. Que pena. _Credo, aquele doido tinha tanta raiva do Goku que não podia nem ouvir falar no coitado! Que obsessão!

Para aumentar sua confusão, ele se virou e começou a marchar em direção à porta, sem ao menos apanhar a camisa.

"Aonde pensa que vai?"

"Já terminou, não foi?"

"Claro que não terminei! Ainda preciso tirar as medidas pras suas calças!"

Os olhos de Vegeta se arregalaram. Ela ia enrolar aquela fita em suas coxas... em volta do... de seu quadril... começar tudo aquilo de novo?!

Ela só podia estar brincando!

"Eu... preciso ir no banheiro. " e sumiu porta afora.

Continua.

_Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando pacientemente a minha história, apesar dos longos intervalos entre as atualizações. Problemas pessoais, incluindo uma crise criativa e um mês sem computador por causa de uma fonte queimada (o bom foi que o tempo de abstinência ajudou a inspiração a voltar)... Mas aprendi a lição: nunca mais digo que a próxima atualização vai sair logo, porque parece que isso cria um feitiço contrário!;)  
_


	9. A Roupa Nova do Príncipe Parte II

**A Roupa Nova do Príncipe-Parte II**

A porta se abriu. Bulma começou a se virar, desejando que Vegeta tivesse ficado mais tempo no banheiro. Subitamente, não sentia vontade de vê-lo. As palmas de suas mãos ainda guardavam o calor da pele dele; sem saber bem o porquê, sentia-se um tanto insegura, quase como uma menina de quinze anos ao descobrir o amor pela primeira vez. A comparação era idiota, é claro: fazia muito tempo que não era mais menina, e... mesmo **se** estivesse realmente apaixonada pelo Vegeta, aquele não seria seu primeiro amor. Então, por que estava pensando essas bobagens?

"Voltou ligeiro... "virou-se, com um sorriso automático no rosto. O sorriso se congelou no rosto alguns segundos antes da frase se transformar num grito de horror.

**"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" **

Não era Vegeta. A cientista recuou apavorada, ao mesmo tempo em que apalpava a mesa às cegas, apanhando a primeira coisa à mão para usar como arma.

"Não se aproxime! Eu não vou pedir desculpas!"

"Bulma, não seja infantil! Eu não vim aqui pra brigar! "Chichi abanou a cabeça, com ar reprovador.

"Não veio?" Bulma largou a ´arma´ (que por acaso era uma lapiseira) de volta sobre a mesa"Você não está mais zangada comigo?"

A filha do Rei Cutelo suspirou.

"Oh, sei que você não falou aquelas coisas por mal. Acho que nós duas nos exaltamos um pouquinho, e depois Goku achou exagero ficarmos brigadas por causa das bobagens que dissemos uma pra outra. Isto é pra você. mostrou um imenso pacote que carregava e abriu-o em cima da mesa Kuririn nos disse que você precisava do uniforme dele pra uma experiência, e Gohan quis mandar o dele também."

"Oh... é muito gentil, Chichi, mas eu não..."

A morena se ofendeu:

"Você ainda está aborrecida comigo."

"Não, é que eu não preciso de mais um..."

Chichi agarrou Bulma pela roupa:

"Escute aqui: eu sempre quis jogar essa coisa horrível no lixo, mas Gohan nunca me deixou sequer chegar perto dela! E agora que ele me pede pra dá-la a você, você me diz que NÃO QUER? Como pode fazer isso comigo?"

É incrível como algumas pessoas conseguem fazer você se sentir um monstro por uma coisinha de nada. Porém, antes que Bulma pudesse responder, Chichi a largou e, surpreendentemente, começou a chorar:

"Você não imagina o inferno que eu venho passando! desabafou Gohan esteve muito deprimido nessas últimas semanas, cheguei até a chamar um médico. Mas aquele charlatão me disse que meu filho não tem nada, apenas que ele está sofrendo muita pressão, que deveria dar uma folga aos livros e brincar mais! Parecia até o meu pai falando, você acredita?"

Bulma podia perfeitamente imaginar o que acontecera ao pobre médico por se atrever a falar tamanha "heresia" na frente de Chichi. Mas a morena continuava:

"Já que ele precisava tanto assim de ar puro, mandei dar um passeio com Goku e Kuririn, antes que a saúde dele se arruinasse completamente! Mas continuo não achando justo! Se ele se sente pressionado é por causa daqueles malditos treinos que o coitadinho é obrigado a fazer, e não por causa dos livros! Ele já estuda tão pouco! Além disso..." parou um instante, e deixou cair os ombros, com ar cansado, os olhos tristes "... a verdade é que Gohan não tem ninguém pra brincar. No povoado não tem ninguém da idade dele, e também não posso deixar que ele arrume más companhias! Ele vive me pedindo para brincar com aquele dragão horroroso que vive rondando a nossa casa, mas isso só no dia em que eu morrer!"

"E...eu sinto muito, Chichi. "Bulma finalmente arriscou uma frase quando a amiga parou para respirar, e também para chorar mais um pouco"Mas o que é que eu tenho com... isso é, o que eu poderia fazer pra ajudar?"

Chichi acalmou-se um pouquinho:

"Ah, bem. Depois que nós duas brigamos, Goku andou tentando me convencer a fazer as pazes com você. Eu ainda estava muito zangada, mas ele me disse que nós já vivemos isolados demais pra eu ficar brigando com todo mundo que chega lá em casa. Que já é muito ruim Gohan não ter ninguém pra brincar, e que do jeito que estavam as coisas nós não íamos mais receber visitas, e aí Gohan também não ia ter ninguém mais pra conversar também. E ele vai acabar ficando cada vez mais deprimido e não vai mais ter vontade NEM DE ESTUDAR!!" a idéia era tão horrível que fez a morena pendurar-se novamente no pescoço de Bulma, quase a esganando desta vez "Você não pode arruinar o futuro do meu filho!"

Aquele malandro do Goku... Bulma poderia até achar graça nas artimanhas dele para conseguir a paz entre os amigos e a esposa, se não fosse o descaramento de Chichi. Bruscamente, soltou-se e deu um passo para trás, fitando a outra mulher com olhos gelados:

"Ah, então é isso? Quer fazer as pazes pra garantir que pelo menos eu volte a visitar vocês, e assim Gohan recupere a vontade de estudar?" deu-lhe as costas e cruzou os braços, imitando a atitude de Vegeta ""Goku achou exagero ficarmos brigadas". Ha! Eu deveria ter desconfiado! Desde quando você ouve o que outra pessoa diz, especialmente o Goku?"

Os olhos de Chichi cascatearam lágrimas magoadas:

"É claro que eu não vim só por causa disso! Você é a minha melhor amiga, a única que eu tenho, na verdade! Acha realmente que eu seria tão interesseira a ponto de vir aqui só por causa do meu filho?"

"Você mesma acabou de d..." Bulma ia dizendo, quando cometeu o "erro" de olhar por cima do ombro. A imagem patética de Chichi, com os olhos inchados e metade do rosto enterrado no lenço, desencorajava qualquer bronca. Bolas. Não dava para ficar ressentida com uma pessoa chorando. Caminhou até a desolada mãe e deu-lhe uns tapinhas no ombro:

"Está bem, calma. Eu não vejo porque Gohan não possa brincar com o dragão... "os olhos de Chichi emitiram um brilho de aviso e Bulma recuou, prudentemente "... Mas acho que posso arrumar algum uso pra essa roupa. Mande a ele meus agradecimentos, depois."

Chichi respondeu com uma fungada agradecida, e a mulher de cabelos azuis aproveitou para escapulir por um instante, com a desculpa de trazer-lhe um copo de água com açúcar.

Como nas novelas, mal Bulma saiu, Vegeta voltou, com os cabelos ainda úmidos (lavara várias vezes o rosto com água fria - imaginem como ficou o banheiro. '). Imediatamente percebeu que a mulher no laboratório não era a mesma que ele deixara:

"A mulher do Kakaroto? Que veio fazer aqui?"

Chichi se virou, franzindo a testa ao ver aquele homem seminu. Sentiu por ele uma antipatia imediata.

"Quem é você, algum amigo da Bulma? Por que está quase sem roupa nesta casa de família?"

Ele cruzou os braços e soltou o rosnado de sempre.

"Mesmo se eu estivesse completamente nu, não seria da sua conta. Eu sou Vegeta, o príncipe dos Saiyajins: já deve ter ouvido falar de mim."

Certamente ela já ouvira falar nele, porque ficou branca - porém não de medo, como Vegeta pensou.

Nunca conseguiu entender como pudera se descuidar a ponto de deixar que ela o esmurrasse; é verdade, entretanto, que não esperava que uma reles fêmea humana pudesse se mover tão rápido, muito menos que pudesse fazê-lo sentir dor. O soco não o machucou de verdade, é claro, porém foi forte o bastante para empurrar sua cabeça para trás.

"Como se atreve, sua mulherzinha ordinária?!" segurou o queixo ultrajado, os olhos pegando fogo.

"ISTO É POR TER BATIDO NO MEU GOHAN!!!"

A mão de Chichi doía, mas mesmo assim ela preparou-se para o segundo ataque. Não chegou a sair do seu lugar, entretanto, porque naquele momento Bulma atirou-se porta adentro (deixara cair o copo d'água no corredor, ao ouvir os gritos)e agarrou-a por trás:

"Chichi!!! Está maluca? Ele pode te matar!"

Chichi se debateu:

"Eu é que pergunto: VOCÊ está maluca? O que esse criminoso está fazendo na sua casa? E quase pelado, ainda por cima?" olhou a amiga por cima do ombro, com ar desconfiado. Bulma corou.

"Vegeta, bota logo essa camisa antes que Chichi tenha um insulto cerebral! ordenou, largando a mulher de Goku Chichi, não é nada do que você está pensando! Vegeta mora aqui, ele é meu hóspede - e um tanto abusado, às vezes. Gohan e os outros não lhe contaram?"

"Claro que contaram, mas não pude acreditar! Você viu comigo na tevê o estrago que aqueles Saiyajins horríveis fizeram! Onde está com a cabeça de dar abrigo a um desses monstros?"

"Já fiz a mesma pergunta." Vegeta zombou, abotoando a camisa.

"Cale a boca que você não está ajudando em nada! Chichi, esse "monstro" agora está do nosso lado! Precisamos dele para ajudar Goku a salvar o mundo dos andróides."

O príncipe protestou:

"Eu não estou do lado de ninguém. E não tenho a menor intenção de ajudar o Kakaroto! Já disse que vou acabar com os bonecos de lata sozinho!"

"Ha! Que pretensão!" Chichi lançou-lhe uma olhadela de desprezo "O meu Goku vai acabar com eles antes que você possa descruzar esses bracinhos. Você vai é levar uma surra!"

O ki dele começou a subir.

"Mulher, se não quiser morrer, retire..."

Bulma o interrompeu com um dedo erguido:

"Se você quer o seu uniforme novo, baixinho, é melhor ficar quieto."

Os dois briguentos se calaram instantaneamente. Chichi fitou Bulma de queixo caído:

"U-Uniforme novo? É por isso que ele apontou Vegeta como se apontasse uma barata em sua cozinha estava sem camisa?"

"CLARO QUE É!" Bulma e Vegeta gritaram em coro "O que pensou que fosse?"

Chichi corou e se encolheu sob os olhares furiosos dos dois. Então olhou as roupas em cima da mesa de trabalho, e as peças se juntaram. Encarou Bulma friamente:

"Então... é pra isso que você queria essas roupas, não é? Pra fazer uma roupa nova pra ele?"

"E o que tem isso?"

"Tem que eu não vou ajudar você a vestir esse miserável!" Chichi avançou para a mesa de trabalho e agarrou não só o traje de Gohan, mas o de Kuririn também "E não acredito que Kuririn lhe emprestasse a roupa dele se soubesse que era pra fazer alguma coisa pro Vegeta! Estou muito decepcionada com você, Bulma!"

Embora não precisasse mais dos dois uniformes, a cientista não ia aturar uma coisa daquelas. Plantou-se resoluta na frente da outra e tentou arrancar as roupas das mãos dela:

"O que você tem com eu fazer ou não uma roupa nova pro Vegeta? É a minha colaboração na luta contra os Andróides!"

"Nós não temos nada a ver com isso! Goku e os outros que cuidem deles!" Chichi puxou de volta.

Outro puxão:

'Temos TUDO a ver com isso! São os nossos amigos e o SEU MARIDO que vão arriscar suas vidas por nós e pelo mundo, se é que você ainda não se deu conta! E qualquer um que os ajude - mesmo que não tenha essa intenção frisou, olhando de soslaio para Vegeta merece o nosso apoio! O Piccolo, por exemplo! O que me diz do Piccolo?"

Puxão:

"O que tem Piccolo a ver com isso?'

Puxão mais forte (ainda bem que os tecidos eram resistentes):

"Você o odeia, mas mesmo assim pagou pra ele um curso de direção, não foi?"

"Como é que é?" Vegeta abriu a boca num 'O' de espanto, distraindo Bulma momentaneamente. Chichi aproveitou pra dar um puxão mais violento, arrancando sua presa, digo, os dois uniformes das mãos da adversária:

"Nunca deveria ter te contado isso!" censurou, ajeitando as peças de roupa nos braços "Eu não suporto aquele demônio rondando a minha casa, e, se dependesse de mim, Gohan nunca mais chegaria perto ele. Mas, por mais que eu o deteste, ele salvou a vida do meu filho, enquanto o 'seu' Vegeta tentou matá-lo!"

"Mas depois ele também salvou a vida do Gohan!"

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral. Vegeta encarou a mulher com o rosto pálido e os olhos arregalados de espanto:

"Quem lhe contou isso?"

Chichi fitava-o incrédula. Se não fosse a reação dele, teria pensado que Bulma estava mentindo.

"Você... você salvou mesmo a vida do meu filho? "o queixo dela caiu. Vegeta deu-lhe as costas.

"Não quero seu agradecimento, se é isso que está receando!"rosnou, visivelmente constrangido"Precisava do moleque, e não ia deixar meus planos serem arruinados porque o idiota não sabia se desviar de um ataque!"

As duas mulheres olharam feio para ele. Chichi olhou para um, depois para outro, ainda zangada, mas com uma pontinha de dúvida. Bulma aproveitou:

"Está vendo, Chichi? Mesmo que Vegeta tenha agido com segundas intenções, Gohan não estaria vivo agora se não fosse por ele. Todo mundo tem alguma coisa de bom: lembre-se que quase todos os nossos amigos já foram criminosos, e hoje..."

" ' Todos os nossos amigos' "?Vegeta ironizou, do seu canto "Está dizendo que essa mulher não foi uma criminosa, também?"

Se Chichi ainda quisesse matar Vegeta, Bulma teria alegremente se juntado a ela. O que aquele doido estava querendo fazer? A morena, claro, se eriçou de novo, e desta vez com ampla justificativa:

"Ora, seu insolente! Eu sou tão limpa quanto um banheiro recém-lavado! Ninguém pode achar nada de errado em mim!"

Ele se virou e olhou-a bem nos olhos.

'Por mais desinfetado que um banheiro seja, ele sempre tem germes. Mesmo se **você** não tenha aparentemente feito nada, pode ser alguém da sua família... um parente, talvez? "os olhos negros pareciam varar através dela.

Chichi perdeu a cor; por um instante, pareceu-lhe que Vegeta havia criado chifres e rabo.

O dinheiro de seu pai, o mesmo dinheiro que agora sustentava sua família, não fora ganho de maneira honesta. Ela nunca julgara o pai; os tempos eram diferentes, e, na terra selvagem aonde viviam, acumular uma fortuna a partir das posses alheias era um jeito como outro de ganhar a vida. Também era perfeitamente natural que defendessem suas posses de ladrões, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário matar. Porém, pelas leis de agora, o Rei Cutelo seria considerado um ladrão... e um assassino.

Finalmente, ela desviou os olhos e largou os trajes de volta na mesa, de má vontade.

"Está bem. Eu prometi que não ia mais me meter na sua vida, Bulma. Mas ainda acho que está se metendo em encrenca mantendo esse... esse mau elemento em sua casa. disse, dirigindo-se à porta Se ele tentar alguma coisa com você, me avise!"

"Está bem, está bem, eu aviso se ele me atacar ou coisa parecida... Eu juro, pode deixar "Bulma praticamente empurrou a amiga pra fora, e ainda teve que prometer mais umas dez vezes que avisaria se Vegeta aprontasse alguma. Finalmente, conseguiu fechar a porta, com um "ufa" de alívio.

"Não sei como ficou sabendo que eu salvei o moleque, mas você não tinha o direito de me expor!' Vegeta esbravejou atrás dela.

Ai... um depois do outro, era coisa demais para uma Bulma só! Virou-se para encarar o novo oponente:

"Eu não sabia de nada! Estava só blefando!"

"Não preciso que me defenda!"

"Eu não estava defendendo você, seu egomaníaco metido! Apenas não admito que me digam quem eu tenho o direito ou não de hospedar em minha casa! Era verdade, então?"

Vegeta acalmou-se um pouco.

"Sim. Mas não me olhe desse jeito! Já disse que salvei o moleque apenas porque ele era uma peça importante em meus planos! Além disso... ele teve o atrevimento de salvar a minha vida." confessou, desviando os olhos para o chão.

Cada vez que Bulma pensava que conhecia Vegeta, descobria nele uma novidade. Embora tentasse permanecer séria, havia um brilho suave em seus olhos.

"Entendi. Seria muito humilhante você ficar devendo."

Ele deu o grunhido costumeiro.

"Chega de conversa fiada! Termine de me medir - e desta vez, sem massagens nem enrolações."

Talvez por estar cansada de tantas brigas, o fato é que pela primeira vez Bulma obedeceu sem discutir. Terminou a medição rapidamente e em silêncio.

"Quer alguma cor em especial?" perguntou, enquanto desenrolava a fita dos tornozelos dele.

Mas Vegeta viajava em outro rumo.

"Por que será que Kakaroto escolheu uma mulher daquelas? "pensou em voz alta. Só então lembrou vagamente de que Bulma parecia ter dito alguma coisa. Lançou um olhar para o chão e viu que os olhos dela fuzilavam. _Oh, droga..._

"Você não estava me ouvindo?" ela rosnou, já com uma veia saltada fazendo "cruzinha" na testa.

Rosnado de Vegeta

"Não é minha culpa se você fala o tempo todo. Era alguma coisa importante?" tanto seu tom de voz como sua expressão davam a entender que ele não acreditava que quaisquer coisas que ela dissesse pudessem ser de importância alguma.

"Não! Não era nada importante! Esquece! Eu não queria interromper os pensamentos de sua Majestade! "Bulma levantou-se numa fúria, enrolando a fita no próprio braço; então viu o que fizera e começou a desenrolá-la de novo, resmungando entre dentes "Depois, quando eu fizer o seu bendito uniforme roxo com bolinhas cor-de-rosa, não venha reclamar, mrmrmrmrrrummm..."

"Diabos, o que está resmungando aí? Depois fica furiosa porque ninguém entende o que fala!"

Ela não respondeu, felizmente. Deus do céu, homens eram todos iguais, em qualquer planeta. Nunca davam atenção ao que as mulheres diziam e depois reclamav...

"É verdade que está fazendo meu novo uniforme só para contribuir na luta contra os Andróides?" ele perguntou de repente.

Bulma ficou tão atônita que deixou cair a fita métrica.

_There's no storm yet I hear thunder._

_Não há tempestade, porém ouço um trovão._

"É... claro que é!"

"Então por que disse que queria me fazer uma surpresa?"

_And I'm breathless, why I wonder?_

_E estou sem fôlego, por que será?_

"Eu... eu... "Bulma engoliu em seco, depois ficou vermelha "Ora, pense o que quiser! Qualquer coisa que eu disser você vai ficar ofendido! Tem tanta importância assim o motivo?"

_Weak one moment,_

_Sinto-me fraca por um momento,_

_Then the next I'm fine._

_E no seguinte já estou bem._

"Nenhuma." ele sorriu, satisfeito. Já sabia o que queria.

"De qualquer jeito." acrescentou "fique sabendo que pagarei o que está fazendo por mim. Não quero que venha jogar mais essa dívida na minha cara."

Por essa Bulma não esperava. Aquele era mesmo o dia das surpresas!

"E... aonde vai arrumar dinheiro pra me pagar? "arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

"Idiota. Dinheiro é a única coisa que tem valor neste planeta?"

A moça ficou olhando até fazer um 'O' com a boca, o olhar confuso dando lugar a uma expressão maliciosa.

"Que tipo de pagamento, então?" aproximou-se dele de maneira devagar e um tanto sensual. Vegeta já tinha visto um andar parecido antes num dos gatos do velho Briefs - antes do maldito enfiar as unhas em sua perna.

_I feel as if I'm falling every time_

_Sinto como se estivesse afundando o tempo todo_

"Saberá quando terminar."

Bulma inclinou-se sensualmente na direção dele, sem o tocar. Vegeta fez um esforço para não jogar o corpo para trás.

"Não pode me dar um pequeno adiantamento, hein?" ela piscou. As bochechas do príncipe ficaram rosadas, mas ele ergueu o canto da boca, tomando parte no jogo. Seus olhos estreitaram-se, e um brilho perigoso surgiu neles.

"Não me tente..."

Ouviu alguma coisa e praticamente pulou para trás. Quase em seguida, a cabeça esfuziante da senhora Briefs apareceu pela porta:

"Hora do jantar! Oh, Vegeta, você está aqui! Que bom, assim não vai ter que comer a comida fria."

"Ah, que bom! Eu estou faminta... "Bulma se alegrou, porém Vegeta cortou-lhe o passo.

"Ela não vai jantar." disse para a senhora Briefs "Está preparando meu traje de batalha."

"Como é que é? É claro que eu vou jantar! "Bulma deu um passo para o lado a fim de se desviar de Vegeta, mas o safado acompanhou seu movimento, e a moça quase esbarrou nele.

"Pelo que já conheço do seu ritmo, é melhor começar agora, ou essa maldita roupa só vai ficar pronta quando daqui a três anos. Não posso esperar tanto."

"Mas eu estou morrendo de fome!" Bulma praticamente ganiu "Como quer que eu trabalhe ass..."

"Eu trago o seu jantar aqui, querida, não se preocupe." apaziguou a senhora Briefs "Estou tão contente que você e Vegeta estejam se entendendo de novo! Venha, Vegetinha, eu fiz onigiri!"

Sem responder, é claro, ele foi simplesmente passando pela mulher na porta sem pedir licença, e ela saiu atrás dele sempre a tagarelar deixando uma infeliz e faminta Bulma sozinha.

"Onigiri!" ela gemeu "Faço um favor pra ele, e em troca ele me deixa presa no **meu** laboratório, e vai encher a pança com os **meus** onigiri! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?"

Seu estômago respondeu com um longo e cavernoso ronco. Os ouvidos de Bulma soltaram fumaça. Agarrou a primeira coisa que estava à mão - o protetor peitoral de Gohan - e ergueu o braço para atirá-la longe.

A cabeça de Vegeta surgiu no umbral da porta.

"Azul. "disse, simplesmente. Lançou um olhar rápido para a mulher petrificada com a armadura na mão como se aquela pose dela fosse muito natural e ele estranhasse apenas a falta de resposta.

"Foi o que perguntou antes, não foi?" insistiu "Faça minha roupa azul." e sumiu em seguida, batendo a porta.

Bulma ficou mais alguns segundos naquela posição depois que a porta fechou, sem saber se sentia vergonha, raiva, ou o quê. Então percebeu que, sem motivo aparente, estava com a respiração presa, largou a armadura na mesa, respirou fundo e... começou a rir. A expressão impassível dele quando a vira com aquela coisa de borracha na mão, a cara de pau dele exigindo a sua maldita roupa azul mesmo arriscando-se a levar uma "armadurada" na cara... Devia mesmo ter jogado aquilo nele, o desgraçado, mas ao lembrar a cena só sentia vontade de rir.

_I'm a bundle of confusion_

_Estou inteiramente confusa_

_Yet it has a strange appeal._

_Mas me sinto estranhamente atraída_

A hilaridade só aumentou ao lembrar a maneira como Vegeta enfrentara Chichi. Esqueceu a aflição, o medo e a raiva que sentira servindo de mediadora no confronto dos dois titãs, e sobrou apenas o ridículo da situação. Nunca vira antes alguém reagir sem medo à famosa fúria da esposa de Goku, quanto mais deixá-la sem fala daquele jeito! _"Bom..."_ pensou, recuperando um pouco do fôlego _"depois de ter enfrentado Freeza, Zarbon e outros monstros do espaço, a Chichi deve ser cafezinho pra ele!" _

Aquilo causou outro surto de risadas. Bulma achou que o seu peito ia explodir, já estava toda dolorida por dentro e os olhos ardiam. Apoiou-se na mesa, ofegando, e finalmente recuperou a calma. Enxugou os olhos e sorriu.

A cada dia que passava, ela se pegava admirando Vegeta por uma razão ou outra. Entendia agora, ou pelo menos supunha que entendia porque Goku o tratava com tanto respeito. Bom... uma coisa era certa: era difícil ficar entediada com aquele maluco por perto, apesar dele ser um cafajeste. Cantarolando, voltou para o trabalho.

_Did it all begin with him,_

_Tudo começou com ele_

_And the way he makes me feel_

_E o jeito que me faz sentir_

_I like the way he makes me feel..._

_Eu gosto do jeito que ele me faz sentir…_

Vegeta voltou até a sala de jantar, curtindo a sua vingançazinha. Quem o visse tão sério e impassível jamais poderia adivinhar que ele estava lutando para não rir. A expressão daquela mulher ridícula quando ele a impedira de deixar o laboratório... E depois, quando lhe ocorrera que ela deveria estar se referindo à cor que ele queria para a roupa, e viera correndo antes que ela decidisse mesmo fazer o uniforme "roxo de bolinhas"... fora tão engraçado vê-la estática ali, com a armadura na mão... A cara dela quando ele espiara pelo umbral da porta... Ficara esperando ouvir a armadura zunir sobre sua cabeça, mas não acontecera nada. Não duvidava que ela ainda estivesse ali parada, com a peça de borracha na mão e aquele olhar de "dã".

Nunca sentira tanta vontade de rir desde... nem se lembrava mais quando.

_I'm not sure I understand_

_Não tenho certeza se entendo_

_But I like the way I feel._

_Mas gosto do jeito que me sinto._

Durante o jantar, a senhora Briefs teceu elogios entusiásticos sobre o lindo sorriso de Vegeta, e até o Dr. Briefs admirou-se por seu hóspede estar tão "bem"-humorado. Felizmente, Vegeta estava pensativo demais para ouvir o que diziam.

Sim, talvez ficar na Terra mais um pouco pudesse ser muito proveitoso. Não sabia por que se sentia tão bem... mas gostava.

Onigiri - bolinho de arroz japonês, geralmente recheado com pêssego ou picles de ameixas.


	10. Intervalo

_Finalmente, consegui tempo para trabalhar nesta fic. Obrigada a todo mundo pelas palavras de apoio e compreensão, bem como pelos comentários. _

_Para quem ficar meio confuso, esta é a continuação do Prólogo, numa rápida volta ao presente. (lembrem-se de que os capítulos narrados aqui aconteceram meses antes). Estou trabalhando duro no Capítulo 9 (quando posso), tenham um pouco mais de paciência!_

**A Ovelha e o Porco- Espinho**

**Intervalo**

_De volta ao presente_...

Vegeta fitou a mulher, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Na verdade, se não precisasse tanto de sua ajuda, teria ido embora antes, sem avisar. Esperara gritos, lágrimas, ameaças de expulsão definitiva, ou mesmo proibição de usar a nave: tudo menos aquela calma, como se ele estivesse indo passar alguns dias na cidade vizinha. Mas não ficou surpreso por muito tempo. Às vezes, achava que o raio daquela mulher lia a sua mente.

"Como sabe que vou embora? Andou me espionando?"

"Bobo. Quem precisa espionar, com a mamãe lá na cozinha preparando a comidinha pra sua viagem?" o tom e o olhar irônico de Bulma deixavam claro que a "comidinha" alimentaria um batalhão de Saiyajins "Mas mesmo antes disso eu já sabia. Papai me confirmou dois dias atrás que você havia "pedido" a ele para preparar a nave. Você esqueceu de ameaçá-lo de morte se abrisse a boca, por isso ele não achou que fosse segredo."

Vegeta deu um meio sorriso.

"Na verdade, seu pai me pediu para não esquecer a minha promessa de dar-lhe uma morte rápida e indolor, se os Andróides levarem a melhor."

Bulma revirou os olhos e suspirou.

"Isso é a cara dele."

Os dois trocaram meios-sorrisos com a excentricidade dos pais de Bulma.

"Se você não tivesse a mesma profissão de seu pai e não fosse oferecida como a loura burra, eu pensaria que foi adotada."

"COMO É QUE É?"

"Entenda como quiser." ele sorriu, fechando os olhos.

Bulma ficou cismada. Vegeta estava enrolando, e isso não era do seu feitio. Ele detestava conversa mole.

"Você não respondeu à minha pergunta."

Silêncio.

"Se esqueceu, posso perguntar de novo."

Ele parou de sorrir e lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

_Deve estar louca para me ver pelas costas. Ótimo. Não pensei que seria tão fácil._

"Sei muito bem o que perguntou."

Bulma abriu a boca para perguntar por que não respondera logo, mas Vegeta a silenciou com outro olhar. Não queria que ele fosse direto ao assunto?

"Preciso de mais daqueles uniformes. É a única coisa que ainda me prende aqui."

_"A única coisa que **ainda **me prende aqui. A única coisa..." _A frase cruel ecoou dentro da cabeça de Bulma, ricocheteando em suas paredes doloridas e fazendo seu coração afundar. Levou alguns segundos antes de respirar fundo e responder sem se trair:

"O que seria de você se eu não fosse uma garota rica, generosa e cheia de recursos (além de bonita)?" tirou de uma gaveta um estojinho de cápsulas e jogou-o displicentemente para ele.

Ele abriu o estojo, depois fez cara feia:

"Que brincadeira é essa? Aqui só tem quatro cápsulas."

"Hã-hã." a inventora sorriu e fez que não com o dedo "Em cada uma dessas cápsulas há um contêiner de um metro, cheio de roupas. Tem suprimento aí para mais de um ano."

Qualquer outra pessoa no lugar de Vegeta teria ficado de queixo caído, porém ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e guardou o estojo no bolso em silêncio. Não deveria ter ficado tão surpreso. Ambos sempre souberam que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria partir de novo. Havia apenas prorrogado a viagem.

"Está fabricando meus uniformes mais rápido agora. Para fazer o primeiro levou quase duas semanas." provocou.

Bulma deu de ombros:

"Humpf. Teria levado bem menos, se você não tivesse ficado no meu pé o tempo inteiro."

Na verdade, se não fosse por ele, teria levado bem mais tempo. Mas, e daí?


	11. Hora do Cafezinho

**Hora do Cafezinho**

_De volta ao passado agora. (1)  
_

A última fofoca na hora do cafezinho dos funcionários era o novo invento da senhorita Briefs. Não por ser alguma coisa mirabolante ou espantosa, até porque, vindo dos Briefs isso seria normal: era apenas uma roupa, que os funcionários especulavam se seria um traje espacial ou de mergulho. Também não era porque a jovem patroa havia largado outros projetos mais importantes para se dedicar àquilo: volta e meia ela deixava o trabalho de lado, para se meter em aventuras com seus amigos esquisitos. Esperava-se mesmo que uma filhinha de papai rico fosse irresponsável, ainda mais sendo tão atraente.

Não que a senhorita Bulma fosse uma filhinha de papai normal. Filhinhas de papai andavam acompanhadas de batalhões de seguranças, apareciam nas capas de revistas de fofocas e nas boates e lugares chiques obrigatórios para a alta sociedade. Filhinhas de papai posavam nuas para a Playboy, colecionavam ex-maridos e iam parar na polícia por posse de drogas ou dirigir embriagadas.

Bom, a senhorita Bulma já teve algumas complicaçõezinhas por excesso de velocidade e desacato a policiais, lembraram alguns, mas esse mixo ponto "a favor" foi recebido com desprezo. Uma secretária começou a dizer que sabia por umas fontes "muito confiáveis" que a senhorita já havia fumado maconha na adolescência e agora consumia cocaína escondido da família, mas ninguém tampouco a levou a sério. Culpa dos pais, que haviam mantido o mesmo estilo de vida simples que tinham antes do doutor Briefs enriquecer com as cápsulas. Por isso a filha achava normal ter uma profissão tão pouco feminina (uma herdeira riquíssima não deveria trabalhar e tirar o emprego de alguém que realmente precisava!) e trazer gente esquisita pra casa, como aqueles lutadores de artes marciais.

Era justo o mais recente hóspede dos Briefs a causa dos mexericos, já que ele estava diretamente envolvido no projeto. O baixinho de cabelo pontudo havia visitado diariamente o laboratório nas duas últimas semanas, e alguns funcionários o haviam visto experimentando uma roupa esquisita ou dando socos num colete de borracha. De todos os que já haviam se hospedado na Corporação Cápsula, aquele era o mais esquisito e também o mais desagradável. Grosso, mal-encarado, não falava com ninguém a não ser o velho Briefs e a filha, e sempre para exigir alguma coisa. As funcionárias quase tinham saudades do porquinho tarado que espiava embaixo das suas saias, embora algumas até achassem o homem sexy, de um jeito meio bruto. Havia uma polêmica sobre se ele seria ou não o novo namoradinho da senhorita Bulma e se fora por causa dele que ela havia definitivamente terminado com o tal de Yamcha.

"Bobagem," diziam os que gostavam da patroa "a senhorita Bulma era areia demais para o caminhãozinho daquele coitado. Cedo ou tarde eles iam terminar mesmo, sem precisar da ajuda de ninguém." Além disso, a patroa e o homem de cabelo pontudo pareciam detestar um ao outro. É verdade que com a senhorita Bulma nunca se podia ter certeza, já que ela brigava também com as pessoas de quem gostava; mas quando estava interessada num homem todo mundo percebia. E ela nunca flertava com o estranho hóspede nem dava qualquer outro sinal de interesse. Por umas duas vezes já o expulsara do laboratório aos gritos. Assim, por que deixava que ele ficasse ali? Muitos achavam que ele pudesse ter descoberto algum "podre" da família Briefs e estivesse fazendo chantagem com eles. Havia até quem apostasse num agente da CIA, por causa da fama que a Corp. Cápsula tinha de se envolver com extraterrestres.

"Talvez _ele_ mesmo seja um ET" brincou alguém.

"Não duvido, com aquele cabelo " um engenheiro riu " Como é que ele consegue conservar aquilo de pé eu não sei, desafia todas as leis da Física. Sem falar que ele chegou aqui com a senhorita Bulma e aquele bando de anões verdes, quando ela voltou da viagem ao espaço."

"A senhorita Briefs esteve mesmo no espaço?" impressionou-se um estagiário.

Antes que o engenheiro pudesse responder, a secretária que falara em drogas se meteu:

"É uma coisa que eu ainda não consigo acreditar" disse, pingando recalque da boca "Deviam ter visto como ela ficou aquele dia em que uma barata entrou no escritório, quase botou a casa abaixo. Se topasse com um etê de verdade, ia morrer do coração!"

"Você também teve medo da barata, Sae "observou o estagiário.

Ela jogou o cabelo para trás com um movimento de ombros:

"Mas não fiz escândalo. Além disso, o que a dond... a senhorita Briefs iria fazer num lugar sem sorveterias, sem shoppings, sem rapazes musculosos... e sem cabeleireiro?"

Houve uma gargalhada geral. Um deles chegou a respingar café de tanto rir. Então, logo em seguida, fez-se um silêncio geral, bem no instante em que a vitoriosa Sae abria de novo a boca.

"É difícil imaginar _qualquer um _de vocês, insetos, indo para o espaço"disse uma voz grossa.

A secretária deu um pulo e praticamente se jogou nos braços do estagiário, respingando café quente na roupa dele.

Vegeta estava parado no final do corredor. Instantaneamente, os funcionários recuaram paras as paredes e deram passagem a ele, mais rápido que o Mar Vermelho se abrindo para o povo hebreu. Como se esperasse por isso, Vegeta passou tranqüilamente pelo meio deles até chegar à máquina de café. Apanhou um copinho de plástico, depois pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa, amassou o copo e jogou-o fora, por pouco não acertando a lata de lixo. Depois deu meia-volta e atravessou de novo o pequeno corredor "almofadado" de gente.

"Vocês não passam de uns imprestáveis. Nenhum duraria mais que dois minutos no espaço resmungou, sem olhar para as pessoas que se espremiam contra as duas paredes "Mas talvez eu deva levar a sua "fonte confiável" comigo na próxima viagem." disse, quando passou bem perto de Sae, que já estava de novo no chão "Posso precisar de carne de segunda para iscas."

A secretária deu um gemido e se encolheu atrás do rapaz, sem a mínima vontade de imaginar para que aquele doido precisaria de iscas. Mas a curiosidade do estagiário era maior que o medo:

"I-iscas pra quê?"

Vegeta andou mais um pouco antes de responder, como se houvesse esquecido do que dissera, ou mesmo da presença daquelas pessoas.

"Para os vermes gigantes do planeta Sulphur" foi a resposta distante, quando ele já estava no fim do corredor"Eles não têm paladar, por isso comem qualquer coisa."

Sae deu um grito de horror que ecoou pelos corredores, seguindo a figurinha de cabelo pontudo que ia embora. Quando ele finalmente dobrou uma esquina e sumiu, houve um silêncio aliviado. Porém quase em seguida, o burburinho recomeçou com força total:

"_Quem ele pensa que é ..."" Vocês ouviram? Me chamou de carne de segunda!" "É louco!" "...um monstro!" "Mas também, Sae, você exagerou..." "É mesmo, se esse sujeito contar pra senhorita Briefs estamos na rua!" "Mas de onde ele veio?" "Sei lá, parece que ele surge do ar!"_

A ampla testa de Vegeta se franziu. Era como ouvir unhas raspando uma lâmina de vidro. Incrível que o velhote e a filha enriquecessem, com aquele tipo de gente trabalhando para eles! Era bem típico de outras raças, tentar compensar a própria inferioridade falando dos outros. Nos quartéis de Freeza era a mesma coisa. Sussurros zumbiam pelos corredores como uma música de fundo, e silenciavam imediatamente quando você chegava perto o bastante para entender o que diziam. Nojento. Saiyajins não perdiam tempo com fofocas, especialmente porque não se davam ao trabalho de esconder quando não gostavam de alguém. Mesmo quando o desafeto era um superior e não podia ser insultado, demonstrava-se o ódio através de olhares e gestos sutis.

"Espero que a mulher tenha finalmente terminado a droga da roupa", pensou " Se soubesse que ia demorar tanto, teria partido com as roupas de ginástica, mesmo" Não era bem verdade, mas Vegeta nunca admitiria, ainda mais agora. As últimas duas semanas haviam sido frustrantes em dois sentidos. Kakaroto e seu pirralho estava bem mais fortes agora, podia sentir, enquanto que ele continuava preso no mesmo nível do mês passado. "Sempre que consigo subir mais um degrau, o desgraçado já está quatro passos na minha frente. Maldição!" Estava além da sua compreensão o fato de que aquele bobo alegre ganhasse de bandeja tudo o que a ele, Vegeta, custava tanto para obter. Ainda por cima, seu relacionamento com a mulher também não progredia muito.

Seu interesse por ela era principalmente prático. Se a tivesse como amante, além de acalmar suas embaraçosas necessidades físicas, a Corporação Cápsula seria praticamente sua. Teria um lar seu de verdade, em vez de estar ali de favor, e a melhor tecnologia terráquea estaria à sua disposição, sem que tivesse de ameaçar a todo instante. Por isso, passara a sacrificar diariamente uma hora de seu treinamento para visitar o laboratório. Como seu planeta fora destruído uma década antes de Vegeta ter idade para se interessar pelo sexo oposto, ele crescera completamente ignorante no que fazia um homem conseguir uma mulher. (e mesmo se soubesse, dificilmente as técnicas Saiyajin funcionariam com terráqueas) Na falta de outras idéias, esperava que a aproximação devida ao projeto acabasse amolecendo a mulher a ponto de fazê-la confessar seu interesse por ele.

Mas, ao contrário de amolecer, sua presença no laboratório inicialmente produzira o efeito contrário em Bulma. Apesar da dedicação da moça e da ajuda do pai, não fora fácil produzir um tecido e um protetor de borracha com a mesma qualidade dos originais, já que os primeiros eram de fabricação alienígena e os dois cientistas só podiam contar com substâncias produzidas na Terra. Bulma não dormia direito por causa disso, e, claro, as visitinhas do seu "freguês" só a faziam sentir-se ainda mais pressionada.

"Se me perguntar mais uma vez quando é que fica pronto, VOU QUEIMAR TODAS AS SUAS ROUPAS E VOCÊ VAI TREINAR SÓ DE CUECA!!!!" berrou da última vez que a cara dele apareceu na porta.

Finalmente, pai e filha conseguiram algumas amostras bem similares ao tecido e à borracha originais. Mas ainda precisavam fazer uma série de testes.

"Testes pra quê?" indagou o Saiyajin, que fora chamado ao laboratório especialmente para aquele esclarecimento.

"Para testar a resistência e a flexibilidade dos materiais, se não vão causar alergia em contato com a pele " explicou o Dr. Briefs "E também há a questão do atrito. Como você voa, produz atrito em contato com o ar, e quanto mais atrito, menos velocidade produz, não importa a quantidade do ki ou sei lá o que vocês usam pra voar. Esses testes são caros e podem levar meses."

O príncipe cruzou os braços e sorriu.

"Besteira. Pra que tantos testes se eu mesmo posso descobrir todas essas coisas em alguns minutos?"

O queixo de Bulma caiu:

"Você... você vai nos ajudar?"Os olhos dela cintilaram de incredulidade... e admiração. Embaraçado, Vegeta virou o rosto:

"Não sou rato de laboratório. Mas já vi que sem mim vocês não vão sair nunca desse chove-não-molha. Onde estão os trapos que preciso usar?"

Se soubesse o que seriam esses testes... Para ele, era só vestir uma malha e treinar da maneira habitual. Não ter que correr numa esteira cheio de eletrodos e fios, ou nadar numa piscina, ou voar num negócio chamado túnel de vento, tendo até a sua respiração monitorada pelo computador. Também houve, claro, as sessões na câmara de gravidade, mas aquela monitoração e supervisão constantes o deixava tenso. Vegeta nunca imaginara que fosse capaz de tanta paciência. Ainda por cima, um dos tecidos lhe dera uma alergia que suspendeu os testes por dois dias, e ele teve que agüentar a loura burra lhe receitando pomadas.

Mas nem tudo era ruim. Desde que concordara em colaborar, a atitude dos dois inventores foi mudando. Bulma, especialmente. Se por um lado não havia sinais na atitude dela que encorajassem uma abordagem, pelo menos já não estava mais tão rabugenta, e até voltara a sorrir. Vegeta, que sempre achara irritante o jeito alegre daquela família, nunca imaginara que o quanto sentiria falta do bom-humor daquela mulher. Quanto ao velho, ele havia deixado de vê-lo apenas como mais um dos "amigos malucos da filha"; tanto os olhos como a voz dele mostravam agora a admiração e respeito devidas a alguém da sua estirpe. Chegara até a lhe oferecer um emprego naquela fábrica de doidos, como se isso fosse uma honra! Mas o melhor era a "hora do cafezinho", um dos poucos costumes agradáveis dos terráqueos. Recentemente, Vegeta pegara gosto pela bebida amarga, ainda mais depois de descobrir que ela servia como estimulante depois de um treinamento duro. Além disso, Bulma sempre tinha um prato de bolinhos ou biscoitos à mão _dois_ pratos, depois que Vegeta se juntou temporariamente à equipe.

Pelo menos, costumava haver. A primeira coisa que ele notou ao entrar no laboratório foi que a mesa junto à porta estava coberta com uma toalha, e em vez dos biscoitos ou bolinhos havia pratos de salgados e um grande bolo de chocolate. Nada mau. Ou não seria mau, se a boa e velha garrafa térmica não tivesse sumido. Em vez dela, havia um daqueles monstrengos eletrônicos que atravancavam a cozinha e que deixavam qualquer um maluco até que se aprendesse como funcionavam. Grrr... devia ser coisa da mulher, pra irritá-lo de novo! Vegeta fechou a cara. Notou também que a sala estava estranhamente decorada. Coisas transparentes de diversas cores estavam penduradas por toda a parte. _"Que diabo é isso?"_, pensou, apanhando uma das coisas infladas _"Parecem órgãos de animais, mas estão cheios de ar"._ Apertou um deles, pensando qual seria a função daquilo.

POU! O negócio explodiu na sua cara. Quase instantaneamente, ouviu um gritinho às suas costas.

"EI! Não precisa gostar da decoração, mas não a destrua!" Bulma esbravejou, saindo de trás de um armário.

"Decoração?" Vegeta pestanejou, ainda atordoado com o estouro do balão e com todas aquelas surpresas. Por isso, não conseguiu disfarçar um olhar admirado quando percebeu o que Bulma estava vestindo. Durante as duas semanas de testes, Vegeta só a vira de guarda-pó ou com macacões folgados e tênis grossos. Mas agora ela estava vestida a capricho, usando um curto vestido cereja que lhe ficava muito bem, e sapatos combinando. O cabelo ondulado estava preso com uma fita azul-escuro. Aproximou-se dele com um sorriso satisfeito, bem consciente do efeito que estava causando. Vegeta percebeu que havia se traído e indagou, com raiva:

"Que troços são esses?"

"Quis fazer alguma coisa especial para a estréia da sua roupa. Não esperava que você chegasse tão cedo. Quer bolo?"

"Quero café. Onde está a droga da garrafa térmica?"

Não precisamos mais. Acabamos achando mais prático instalar uma máquina de café aqui, em vez de ficarmos juntando garrafas térmicas. Bulma aproximou-se e apertou alguns botões para mostrar como funcionava Ela faz mais de oitenta variedades de cappucino. aspirou deliciada o aroma da bebida em seu copoHummm! Nozes com menta.

Vegeta fez uma careta de nojo.

"Eu quero café e não perfume! Essa geringonça não tem alguma coisa com cheiro e gosto de café?"

"Claro que tem. É só apertar aqui" pacientemente, Bulma mostrou-lhe o botão. Já não saltava furiosa _todas_ as vezes que Vegeta a insultava. Talvez porque fosse desgastante e também inútil brigar com dele o tempo inteiro, Bulma inconscientemente começara a ignorar muitas de suas provocações, que vindas de outra pessoa a teriam deixado furiosa. A própria Bulma levaria muitos anos para notar a mudança, mas seus amigos perceberiam bem mais cedo, e diversas vezes especulariam o que teria causado o milagre.

Apesar dos esforços de Vegeta para disfarçar, seu alívio ao receber o café "normal" era tão visível que ela deu uma risadinha.

Você gosta mesmo de café, hein? Engraçado, Goku sempre detestou. Chamava de "sopa amarga".

Eu sou um Saiyajin de verdade. Já disse pra não me comparar com aquele imbecil do Kakaroto! ele estufou a boca com salgadinhos. Pela enésima vez Bulma deu graças por ter convivido com Goku por tempo suficiente para se acostumar com o jeito Saiyajin de comer, ou sua convivência com Vegeta teria sido bem mais difícil. Ao menos esse último mastigava de boca fechada e não cuspia comida quando falava.

"É difícil não comparar, já que vocês são os dois únicos Saiyajins que conheço. Além do irmão de Goku."ela acrescentou, estremecendo um pouco.

Vegeta engoliu o resto dos salgados com uma golada de café.

"Onde está o velho? "indagou de repente.

"Papai recebeu um chamado de última hora. Coitado, ele queria tanto ficar pra ver você estrear a roupa! "o tom alegre de Bulma desmentia o suposto pesar pela ausência do pai. Era óbvio que estava feliz de poder ficar ali sozinha com ele. Mas por quê?

Vegeta ficou ainda mais nervoso. A decoração absurda, a comida, até mesmo a aparência de Bulma causavam-lhe uma sensação desagradável, semelhante à que tinha nos seus velhos tempos de soldado, quando sentia um inimigo se aproximar ou suspeitava de uma armadilha. Era exatamente o que aquilo tudo parecia: uma armadilha, embora uma ínfima parte sua ironizasse, chamando-o de paranóico. As paredes do laboratório pareciam se apertar em torno dele, como num de seus pesadelos; de súbito, admirou-se por ter suportado aquele lugar durante tanto tempo. Bom, agora não precisaria mais.

Hunf! Não sei por quê. Não há nada para ver disse, botando o copo na mesa com tanta força que a peça de mobília quase virou Vamos logo com isso! Eu não vim aqui para visitinhas sociais.

"Direto como sempre, hein? Certo. " ela suspirou. Deveria saber que seria perda de tempo preparar um ambiente especial para aquele momento. Homens eram insensíveis a essas coisas. Tirou uma cápsula do bolso:

"Para trás!"gritou antes de afastar-se das mesas e atirá-la no chão.

Quando a fumaça se dissipou, apareceu um manequim com as novas roupas de batalha. Apesar de ter acompanhado de perto o processo de fabricação, Vegeta se surpreendeu de novo. Ver o trabalho pronto, com a aparência definitiva, era bem diferente dos experimentos que usara durante os testes.

O traje era colado ao corpo, de um belo azul-escuro, como as versões experimentais que havia usado nos testes; só que este tinha mangas compridas e era fechado no pescoço. Era de um tecido leve e macio, porém resistente, que provocaria o menor atrito possível em contato com o ar, possibilitando-lhe maior velocidade durante o vôo. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Vegeta foi a armadura. A importantíssima peça havia sido objeto de várias discussões. Os Briefs achavam as ombreiras tradicionais pouco aerodinâmicas, e não muito práticas, pois quebravam com facilidade. As armaduras de teste eram geralmente parecidas com o modelo simples que Vegeta usava quando fora acolhido na Corp. Cápsula, e o velho achava esta a forma ideal; porém Bulma o achava "muito feio". O principal interessado preferira se abster, dizendo que podiam fazer do jeito que quisessem, a aparência não lhe interessava. Ou achava que não lhe interessaria.

Em vez das ombreiras e protetores de pernas daquelas usadas pelos soldados de Freeza, era presa aos ombros por duas alças articuladas, num design simples, porém elegante.

"Eu sou ou não sou genial? " Bulma sorriu triunfante. Esperava que Vegeta ficasse surpreso, mas não tanto.

Ele avançou em passos lentos até o manequim. Seus dedos tocaram a armadura como se a acariciasse, sentindo-se invadido por uma estranha sensação de _déja-vu_.

"Por que fez a armadura desse jeito?" indagou, com mais agressividade do que pretendia.

"Eu... me pareceu a solução, já que _você_ não gostava do modelo antigo. Ele era feio mesmo. " a moça respondeu com simplicidade, um pouco na defensiva.

Ele voltou a olhar a roupa. Claro. Era apenas uma coincidência idiota. Achava que aquela tola teria visto em algum sonho, talvez, ou por telepatia?

"Esta era a armadura usada pelos soldados de meu pai quando eu era criança."

"Oh!" os olhos de Bulma se arregalaram "Eu não sabia."

Mas o impaciente Vegeta já arrancava a roupa do manequim, desmembrando o boneco no processo. As roupas terrestres caíram ao chão com rapidez e naturalidade. Durante os testes, acostumara-se a trocar de roupa na frente de Bulma, inicialmente por provocação. "Deixe de ser hipócrita," debochava sempre que a inventora virava o rosto ou reclamava da falta do respeito devido à presença de uma dama "Você já viu muito mais que isso de mim quando estou no chuveiro." Depois de muitas brigas nesse tom, Bulma decidiu virar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro e passou a olhá-lo fixamente enquanto ele se trocava. Vegeta cerrava os dentes e lutava para não corar, mas não podia dizer nada já que fora ele quem criara aquela situação. No entanto, agora mal percebia a presença dela.

Enquanto sentia o tecido macio roçar contra a pele, lembranças o atacavam de todos os lados. Praticamente toda a sua vida não vestira outra coisa. Enfiou a armadura pela cabeça. Os exércitos de seu pai usavam um modelo como aquele nas missões, antes dos Icejins introduzirem as ombreiras e protetores de pernas. Era estranhamente apropriado que agora fosse usar uma versão da armadura original.

_É como se eu estivesse recuperando uma parte do meu orgulho._

Um lento sorriso se formou em sua boca habitualmente dura. Era besteira, é claro. Muito ainda necessitava ser feito antes que pudesse realmente recuperar o seu orgulho e a sua honra. Mas ainda assim, sentia uma parte do seu antigo eu reviver. Era novamente um Saiyajin, vestido como um príncipe e não como um terráqueo vulgar, ou como um lacaio. Aquele traje fora confeccionado especialmente para ele. O sonho de ser Super Saiyajin já não parecia tão distante nem impossível.

Talvez, pensou de repente, ele mesmo pudesse ter se transformado durante a batalha com Freeza, se não tivesse se acovardado. A lembrança de suas próprias lágrimas diante da aparente impossibilidade de vencer seu algoz ainda fazia suas entranhas se retorcerem de vergonha.

_Eu me deixei derrotar. Deveria ter continuado a lutar, em vez de deixar que ele me batesse até eu não poder mais me mexer. Talvez, se tivesse chegado até o meu limite..._

Um brilho surgiu em seus olhos. Era loucura... mas se não fosse isso, o que mais poderia ser?

Bulma se deixara ficar a um canto, apoiada na mesa, olhando com ternura o Saiyajin esquecido do mundo. Yamcha ficava igualzinho quando comprava (ou ganhava dela) um carro esporte. "Criança com brinquedo novo", era a expressão usada por sua mãe.

Apesar de todo o estresse e pressão, estava meio triste com o final daquele projeto. Não tinha ilusões, sabia que agora Vegeta não pisaria mais no laboratório até não ter mais robôs para serem destruídos.Talvez até voltasse ao espaço por uns tempos, como quando estava procurando Goku. Chegara a pensar em inventar mais desculpas, para aperfeiçoar a armadura ou coisa do gênero, mas Vegeta já estava impaciente, e seria perigoso se ele desconfiasse que ela estava enrolando de propósito. _Quem diria que eu fosse sentir falta de alguém tão desagradável... Mas Vegeta não é desagradável o tempo todo. Eu nem imaginava que ele fosse capaz de conversar sem brigar._

Durante as sessões de testes, Bulma falava com ele sem parar. Falava simplesmente porque estava farta de não ter ninguém para conversar além de seus irritantes pais. Assim, falava de tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça: seu trabalho, suas preocupações com o futuro e suas aventuras passadas, sem se importar se seria ouvida ou não. Para surpresa dela, Vegeta às vezes respondia respondia de verdade, sem ser necessariamente insultuoso. E também fazia perguntas. Ele, que desde que chegara nunca havia mostrado o menor interesse por outro ser vivo, quis saber mais sobre como ela havia conhecido "Kakaroto". Provavelmente para saber algum ponto fraco do rival, mas e daí? Mais surpreendente ainda, era sua curiosidade em relação à ciência terrestre.

Além do pai, Bulma raramente tivera a oportunidade de discutir com outras pessoas sobre suas invenções, as vantagens de uma tecnologia em relação a outra e tantas outras coisas que ligadas à sua profissão. Todos os seus amigos pertenciam ao mundo das lutas, do uso do ki e força espiritual; e apesar de serem mestres nesses assuntos que estavam além da sua compreensão, nenhum deles sabia sequer consertar um rádio de pilha. Embora Vegeta pertencesse a esse mundo de pancadaria, havia crescido cercado de alta tecnologia como Bulma. Mesmo não sendo interessado em ciência, era capaz de entender as explicações complicadas dos dois Briefs, e até de fazer comentários e críticas inteligentes. A cientista divertia-se ao ver o príncipe levantar as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a ciência terrestre, que até um ano atrás julgara primitiva.

_O laboratório vai ficar tão vazio sem ele... bom, talvez ele venha de vez em quando pra filar o café,_ pensou, fitando o rosto bonito do Saiyajin. Apareceu uma ruga na testa dele e o sorriso se desmanchou, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa desagradável. Que pena. Ele ficava charmoso quando sorria... ainda mais porque seu sorriso era tão raro.

_Se ele sorrisse mais vezes, eu poderia até pensar em convidá-lo pra sair... Como se ele topasse._ Tentou se imaginar de braços dados com Vegeta num parque, num cinema ou qualquer um dos outros lugares que ela e Yamcha costumavam freqüentar nos velhos tempos. Não conseguiu. Ou melhor, a tentativa foi tão absurda que ela abafou uma risadinha. Vegeta retesou o corpo na mesma hora, como se tivesse sido acordado de repente, e olhou feio por cima do ombro. Que ouvido sensível.

"Bom trabalho, não?" ela indagou jovialmente "Nem seu povo faria melhor."

Ele rosnou e deu de ombros.

"Claro que fariam. Mas admito que não acreditava que existisse tecnologia aqui na Terra capaz de reproduzir os nossos equipamentos de batalha. Vocês, terráqueos, são cheios de surpresas."

Acho que isso é o mais perto que vou conseguir de um elogio. Bulma suspirou com resignação. Vindo dele, já era muito. Mas Vegeta já se dirigia para a porta, obviamente dando a conversa por encerrada.

"Vai estrear sua roupa nova na... câmara de gravidade? " ela indagou, com o coração apertado, substituindo a palavra no final da pergunta: _no espaço?_

Ele parou. Uma parte sua dizia que não lhe devia satisfações. Outra, mais nova e que ele procurava ignorar, lembrou-o de que já devia demais àquela mulher e não lhe custava ao menos dizer alguma coisa. Rosnou, de má vontade:

"Vou retomar o que Kakaroto me tirou. Deveria ser óbvio."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

(1)Bordão do anime Código Lyoko.

**Nota**_: Olá, nem me desculpo mais pelo atraso (Poxa! Quase um ano!) porque isso já está ficando chato. É que, além das habituais crises de inspiração e insatisfações com o material já pronto, um emprego absorvente e problemas familiares também contribuíram na demora. Acabei nem fazendo a ilustração que queria para este capítulo... quero ver se daqui a uns tempos faço umas ilustraçõezinhas que estou devendo._

_Talvez o final deste capítulo tenha ficado meio sem graça... sei que muita gente teria preferido que Vegeta tomasse Bulma em seus braços, cheio de gratidão e amor pelo que ela fez por ele, (buff! só de pensar fiquei enjoada), mas admitamos: não seria a cara dele, seria? O próximo capítulo, prometo, terá muitas surpresas carregadas de adrenalina. Se você tem um namorado que gosta de Dragonball mas odeia BVs, sugiro que o convide para lerem juntos a estréia do próximo capítulo... vamos ver se ele não muda de opinião. _

_A secretária venenosa não é a Sae de Peach Girl, embora o nome lhe sirva como uma luva. Se as pessoas pudessem ser mais francas umas com as outras em vez de guardar rancor, talvez houvesse um pouco menos de fofoca. _


	12. Sonhos Destruídos

**Sonhos Destruídos**

_Meio-dia, uma hora depois de Vegeta sair do laboratório. _

A mão coberta de pêlos grisalhos esticou-se para "conferir" se o conteúdo da minissaia justa era tão firme quanto parecia. Foi detida no caminho por um garfo.

Lentamente, o homem, já um tanto passado dos quarenta, ergueu os olhos para a garçonete que empunhava o talher. Dois olhos azuis, calmos e frios como a superfície de um lago, devolveram o olhar numa mensagem clara: " Vá em frente e terá de pagar um médico para extrair este garfo da sua mão." O homem estreitou os olhos, largou umas notas na mesa e se retirou, sem ao menos provar o bife com fritas que havia pedido.

Sem uma palavra, Sukie recolheu a comida intocada e levou-a para a cozinha. Ajeitou com indiferença algumas mechas de cabelos dourados que escapavam sob o boné de listras vermelhas e brancas; sabia que levaria uma bronca, mas subitamente não ligava. Havia arrumado aquele emprego há pouco mais de um mês, mas já estava cheia dele.

Ela e seu irmão, Jack, haviam fugido da Cidade do Sul, devido a complicações com gangues criminosas. Uma vida honesta e longe dos furtos e pequenos golpes parecia ser o melhor disfarce... mas também podia ser penosa e extremamente humilhante, quando não se tinha muito com que começar. Os melhores empregos exigiam diplomas e referências, coisinhas difíceis de serem obtidas por dois jovens criados em reformatórios e nas ruas. Sukie, que sempre quisera trabalhar com roupas, só havia conseguido um emprego de garçonete numa lancheriazinha que atendia pelo pomposo nome de "Delicius"

"Eu estou me lixando se ele _era_ o nosso melhor freguês. Continua sendo um velho sujo, e já havia pedido pra não atender a mesa dele!"enfrentou furiosa o dono do bot... isso é, da lancheria. Pela cor no rosto dele, a sua pressão devia estar subindo até o limite:

"Então agora as garçonetes decidem quem vão servir?! Aonde é que nós estamos! Se eu mandar você sentar no colo dos fregueses, você vai fazer isso, e sorrindo! Você praticamente está aqui de favor, por todo o prejuízo que me causou, eu já deveria tê-la despedido há muito tempo. Só não fiz isso porque tive pena de pôr uma moça tão bonita na rua..."terminou, com um olhar insinuante.

Sukie segurou-se para não bater naquele sem-vergonha.

"Não fui despedida porque este lugar ficaria de novo às moscas! Pela quantidade de moleques e velhos babões que já apareceram aqui desde que cheguei, eu deveria receber muito mais. "

O patrão olhou-a como se ela tivesse criado mais duas cabeças. Mas seu tom de voz foi contido, embora cheio de veneno:

"Você já poderia estar ganhando mais se não se achasse boa demais para os nossos fregueses. Acha que esses "moleques", como você chama, vêm aqui só pra comer bife com batata frita?"

As bochechas pálidas de Sukie ficaram vermelhas. Ela preparou-se para agarrar aquele homem nojento pelo colarinho, mas felizmente um estranho toque de buzina cortou a torrente de insultos prestes a serem derramados. No primeiro instante, ela achou que fosse impressão sua. Então, a buzina tocou de novo:um toque longo, dois toques curtos. O velho código dos tempos do orfanato. Sem pensar duas vezes, derrubou o homem com um empurrão e disparou para fora da cozinha. Um belo carro esporte azul-elétrico estava estacionado bem na frente da Lancheria Delicius, já cercado de garotas fascinadas.

Com mais sorte que a irmã, Jack conseguira um emprego de mecânico. Ele sempre tivera paixão por carros e armas, embora esse amor frequentemente pusesse os dois em encrencas. Era na verdade incrível que ele tivesse conseguido se manter tanto tempo naquele emprego, ainda mais cercado de tentações.

Empurrando as garotas para os lados, sem ligar para gritinhos e olhares feios, Sukie avançou na direção do rapaz moreno sentado ao volante:

"De onde roubou esse carro? "rosnou, sem ao menos cumprimentar.

"Ei, onde está a educação?" ele sorriu "Gente honesta não rouba, pega emprestado. Eu só estou me dando uma recompensa por ter deixado este carrinho como novo, já que só daqui a um mês vou receber uma miséria por todo o trabalho duro..."

"Não me interessa a desculpa que arrumou pra matar as saudades da cadeia. O que quero saber é porque veio aqui me comprometer também?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Oh, você sabe o que dizem sobre nós, irmãos gêmeos, se um está mal o outro sente. Senti que você deveria estar tão cheia quanto eu dessa vidinha chata e honesta, e louca por um pouco da velha emoção... " tamborilou os dedos no volante Mas se você acha mais excitante continuar servindo hambúrgueres para coroas barrigudos... " a frase ficou em aberto, ainda mais que o patrão ofegante finalmente chegava à porta da rua:

"Sua vagabunda, não se atreva a fugirEu ainda não acabei!" urrou.

"Pra mim já acabou! "a garota gritou de volta, livrando-se do avental e boné, e atirando-se na direção do homem. O bonezinho de garçonete cobriu a cara do dono do estabelecimento, numa pontaria certeira.

"Isto aqui não é uma lancheria, é um bordel!" ela concluiu, saltando para o assento ao lado do motorista. Jack pisou no acelerador com uma gargalhada.

_Algumas horas mais tarde…_

O vento uivou no cânion devastado. As quatro figuras no céu permaneciam imóveis, dois se olhando frente a frente e os restantes a uma distância segura.

No solo, não havia nenhum sinal de vida, mas isso nada tinha a ver com a recente destruição causada; aquele sempre fora um lugar deserto. Felizmente, Goku pudera escolher o lugar da batalha, já que para Vegeta não faria diferença lutar num deserto ou num local habitado.

_Não ainda_, pensou o rapaz, embora uma ínfima parte sua criticasse tanto otimismo. O que lhe dava tanta certeza de que Vegeta acabaria se regenerando?

Os dois homens se encararam, ofegantes, os músculos retesados, sem perder o menor movimento um do outro. Era apenas uma questão de segundos até que voltassem a se atracar.

A uma distância relativamente segura, Gohan retinha a respiração, como se receasse que o som pudesse recomeçar a batalha. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Há poucas horas atrás, estava tudo tão bem! Estava no quarto, esperando a mãe terminar de estender a roupa no varal antes de vir corrigir suas lições. Com sorte, se ela não lembrasse de mais alguma coisa que precisava ser estudada ou revisada, poderia sair para pescar. E se ela lembrasse... bom, seu pai daria um jeito. Então, um grito agudo veio do quintal. Reconhecendo a voz da mãe, Gohan pulou a janela e correu até os fundos da casa, que davam para o mato. No momento seguinte, a sensação que teve foi de ter caído num de seus pesadelos.

Vegeta estava parado no meio do quintal, exigindo aos berros que "Kakaroto" lutasse com ele. Goku apenas o olhava, chocado e confuso. Chichi, branca de pavor, escondia-se atrás da tina de lavar roupa, mas, ao ver Gohan chegar, precipitou-se sobre ele, tentando protegê-lo com o próprio corpo.

Goku tentou argumentar, mas Vegeta silenciosamente virou a palma da mão para Gohan e Chichi, deixando bem claro o que faria se o rival não lutasse com ele. Goku silenciou e fechou o rosto, zangado, depois concordou com a cabeça. Então, os dois partiram. Gohan levou quase um minuto para se desvencilhar de sua histérica mãe, que tentava arrastá-lo para dentro de casa, e saiu no encalço deles. Quase em seguida, encontrou Piccolo, que viera atraído pelo ki de Vegeta. Agora, os dois estavam ali, assistindo a uma batalha aparentemente sem sentido. Lançou um olhar para seu mentor. Este parecia feito de pedra, mas Gohan sentia que ele também estava preocupado, por razões que nada tinham a ver com a segurança de seu papai.

O cabelo de Goku parecia feito de chamas, seus olhos estavam azul-piscina. Por exigência de Vegeta, estava lutando como Super Saiyajin. E, embora a desvantagem do príncipe fosse óbvia, ele estava atacando com tudo o que tinha. Conseguira até machucar Goku um pouco, embora houvesse sofrido danos bem maiores.

Um lento sorriso se desenhou no rosto de Goku. Apesar da situação, se sentia excitado.

"Você não estava brincando quando disse que ia se empenhar, Vegeta. Está bem mais forte do que quando lutamos contra aqueles soldados em Namek."

Vegeta limpou o sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca.

Hum. Acha que me sinto lisonjeado com a sua condescendência?praticamente cuspiu a última palavra."

"Condescendência? " o queixo de Goku caiu.

"Não me olhe como se eu tivesse caído da lua. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando, Kakaroto! Sei que você se acha melhor do que eu."

Goku abanou a cabeça, com sincera inocência.

'Francamente, não sei do que você está falando."

As veias na testa de Vegeta começaram a inchar:

"Acha que eu não sei que está tentando me enganar? Eu não sou idiota! Você ainda não usou nem METADE do seu poder! O que está esperando?"

À medida que a compreensão abria caminho no cérebro de Goku, uma série de expressões que iam da confusão até o horror se estamparam em seu rosto. Seria engraçado, se a situação não fosse tão séria.

"Mas... não posso fazer isso! Você não compreende? Estou forte demais agora. Nem no meu estado normal eu consigo controlar a minha força ainda (lembrou o modo como Chichi atravessara a parede da casa por causa de um "tapinha" seu), quanto mais como Super Saiyajin. Se eu usar todo o meu poder contra você, posso matá-lo!"

Piccolo partilhava da mesma preocupação. Se ele morresse, refletia o namekiano, ninguém perderia grande coisa. O problema era que Vegeta não podia morrer antes de engravidar aquela mulher, Bulma, ou Trunks não nasceria naquela linha de tempo e as conseqüências poderiam ser catastróficas. Obviamente, Goku estava pensando a mesma coisa. Por duas vezes ele já se entusiasmara demais e só no último instante se refreara para não ferir Vegeta gravemente. Não tendo como saber a verdadeira razão daquele cuidado, obviamente o miserável concluíra que era a bondade do rival que o impedia de atacar pra valer. E isso, claro, o humilhava.

"Minha paciência está no fim. Se não vai fazer o que estou mandando, eu vou obrigá-lo! 'estendeu o braço na direção de Gohan e Piccolo. Uma violenta rajada saiu da palma de sua mão.

'**NÃÃÃOOO** !! ' Goku teleportou-se para socorrer os dois, mas antes mesmo que chegasse lá, Piccolo já havia empurrado Gohan para a esquerda e voado para o extremo oposto. Goku teve de se teleportar de novo para não ser atingido.

Olhou para Gohan e Piccolo, certificando-se que estavam bem, depois lançou um olhar duro para o outro homem de sua raça. Ao ver pessoas atacadas de maneira tão gratuita, ainda mais pessoas de quem ele gostava, sumia-se toda a inocência e ingenuidade de seu rosto. O rapaz desajeitado e brincalhão dava lugar ao guerreiro. Seu ki já estava subindo, e Vegeta esboçou um sorriso. Sabia que havia atingido o alvo.

'Vegeta... isso não tem graça. Você poderia ter matado meu filho e Piccolo! "

O sorriso do príncipe se alargou. Uma segunda bola de ki se formou em sua mão.

"É exatamente o que vou fazer, se você não fizer o que eu estou mandando."

"Eu não vou deixar! "urrou o Saiyajin mais jovem. _"Piccolo! Gohan! "_ mandou uma mensagem telepática para os dois _"Saiam daqui imediatamente... ou pelo menos, fiquem longe."  
_  
Sabia que eles não iam querer abandoná-lo, mas pelo menos poderiam baixar seus kis e se esconder de modo que Vegeta não os detectasse. Os dois espectadores concordaram com a cabeça e se afastaram rapidamente. Antes mesmo que desaparecessem, Goku já estava elevando o seu ki.

"Muito bem, Vegeta. Se é poder que você quer, então lá vai!"

O Saiyajin mais velho riu, satisfeito, e começou a subir também sua própria energia. Os corpos dos dois homens que flutuavam no ar se cercaram de ondas douradas que vibravam em ziguezague. A terra começou a tremer. Piccolo e Gohan tiveram várias vezes que se desviar ou quebrar rochas que caíam, enquanto fugiam para cumprir a ordem de Goku.

"Esses idiotas vão acabar destruindo tudo! "resmungou o mentor de Gohan, esmigalhando um bloco de pedra com um raio antes que este os atingisse.

Indiferente ao caos que estavam causando, Vegeta explodia numa gargalhada insana de vilão:

"Isso! Mostre-me toda a sua força! Mostre-me o verdadeiro poder do Super Saiyajin! "

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! **"os dois gritaram em coro, os músculos inflando, os cabelos movendo-se como se agitados por um tufão.

De outros pontos do mundo, os guerreiros da Terra largaram o que estavam fazendo e ficaram paralisados de espanto e preocupação, acompanhando a energia que parecia não terminar de subir. Em um cinema da Cidade do Oeste, Kuririn subitamente deixou cair o saco de pipocas, bem na hora que ia passá-lo para Oolong. As pipocas se espalharam pelo chão. O porquinho reclamou, e só então viu que o rosto de Kuririn brilhava de suor, refletido pela luz da tela.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" indagou, assustado.

"O-O que Goku está fazendo? " gemeu o pequeno guerreiro para si mesmo, ignorando o amigo.

Mas não era necessário sentir ki para perceber os efeitos da competição dos dois Saiyajins. Embora Goku houvesse escolhido um lugar deserto, a vários quilômetros do local da batalha havia uma auto-estrada, ladeada à esquerda por um extenso paredão de rochas. Como era dia de semana, felizmente, não havia muito movimento... exceto por um pequeno carro azul.

"É isso que você chama de excitante?" Sukie bocejava naquele momento, deitada no banco de trás "Vagar por uma estrada deserta que não acaba nunca?"

"A emoção é justamente nunca saber o que vai acontecer depois "disse o irmão, bem-humorado "Eu sempre esqueço que você não é capaz de entender isso."

"Humpf! Se chama de emoção a gente não saber se vai ter o que comer ou morrer de fome, ou se vai ser detida pela polícia..."

Uma trepidação interrompeu a conversa. Jack parou de sorrir:

"Sentiu isso?"

"É o carro. "Sukie bocejou de novo. Houve um segundo tremor, que sacudiu todo o carro. Ela se sentou, alarmada. Mas mesmo antes abrisse a boca, olhou na mesma direção que Jack. Uma parte do barranco, a alguns metros à frente deles, estava rachando. Jack usou os freios no momento em que uma chuva de pedras e terra caía à frente deles. O carro fez um "cavalo de pau", mas as pedras já despencavam também por trás e acima deles. Foi tudo muito rápido. Seus gritos foram abafados pelos estrondos causados pelo horrível desmoronamento, que se repetiu em vários lugares que circundavam o local da batalha. Por isso, nem mesmo os ouvidos sensíveis de Piccolo detectaram o acidente.

Mas em um lugar bem longe dali, uma pessoa percebeu, graças a satélites que acompanhavam toda a luta em vários ângulos diferentes. E não perdeu tempo.

Muitas horas mais tarde, aquele ponto da estrada estaria cheio de carros da polícia e bombeiros. O dono da oficina onde Jack trabalhava identificaria os restos do carro que fora roubado; mas do rapaz e sua irmã, não encontrariam nem sequer um fio de cabelo. A partir daquele momento, Sukie e Jack haviam deixado de existir.

Sem saber da tragédia que haviam involuntariamente causado, os dois guerreiros pararam de gritar e se olharam novamente. Vegeta tinha agora um nível de força quase igual ao de Freeza. Aquilo era mais poder do que ousara sonhar nos velhos tempos, e por alguns instantes sentiu uma pontada de orgulho pelo resultado de meses de treinamento. No entanto, seu cabelo e olhos continuavam negros, e não precisava de um espelho para saber disso. Lançou um olhar cheio de ódio para o adversário. Por que aqueles que não mereciam recebiam tudo numa bandeja de prata? Bom, talvez no calor da batalha as coisas mudassem. Ele logo saberia. Sem esperar mais, atirou-se na direção do oponente.

Trocaram socos e pontapés durante alguns momentos. Vegeta compensava sua desvantagem em força com habilidade e truques sujos, mas tinha de admitir que o ataque de seu oponente se tornara mais pesado e rápido. Os golpes dele eram agora bem mais dolorosos e difíceis de evitar; para piorar, o príncipe também estava ficando cansado, apesar da sua obstinação. Começou a cometer erros, Goku aparou vários golpes dele facilmente.

"Vegeta, você não está se agüentando mais. Por que não paramos com isso? "

"CALE A BOCA!!! " usando sua supervelocidade, Vegeta passou atrás de Goku e deu-lhe um golpe nas costas. O rapaz quebrou o corpo, e usando o mesmo truque de Vegeta, deu-lhe um chute que o mandou para longe.

Armou as mãos em forma de taça e disparou a rajada mais forte que podia, não na direção de Goku, mas da Terra. 

Como esperava, o adversário furioso prontamente desviou o disparo com um rápido kamehame-ha. Vegeta preparou-se para repelir a energia mandada de volta para ele, mas logo percebeu que havia calculado mal. Estava esgotado demais para sustentá-la. Só havia uma esperança, e ele sorriu fracamente.

_"É agora_. _Se isto não me transformar em Super Saiyajin, nada o fará. E se morrer, pelo menos terei morrido no campo de batalha, resgatando meu orgulho.." _ Fechou os olhos, aguardando o momento em que a possível transformação lhe salvaria a vida ou seria desintegrado.

Ele acordou com alguém lhe empurrando alguma coisa na boca e mexendo rudemente em seu queixo, obrigando-o a mastigá-la. Distante, sentiu as folhas de grama cutucando-lhe a pele através dos buracos de sua roupa.

"Vamos, coma" resmungou impaciente uma voz muitíssimo conhecida.

Mesmo antes de seu pensamento clarear já sabia o que era aquela coisa em sua boca. Engoliu automaticamente e sentiu quase no mesmo instante que a dor o abandonava e um fluxo de nova energia reanimava seu corpo, como sempre acontece com Saiyajins que se recobram da morte. Mesmo assim, percebeu frustrado, esse novo nível de força ainda estava muito abaixo do Super Saiyajin. Abriu os olhos devagar. Goku estava agachado na sua frente com um sorriso aliviado. Atrás dele, Gohan e Piccolo também o olhavam, com ar cauteloso.

"Uf! Foi por pouco. Se eu não tivesse me teleportado pra trás de você e nos mandado pra longe no último instante, você teria virado cinzas. " riu o rapaz vestido de laranja "Ainda bem que eu tinha este senzu guardado para uma emergência."

Vegeta sentou-se bruscamente e deu um empurrão no outro:

"Idiota! Você estragou tudo! "levantou-se furioso e recuou com os punhos cerrados, encarando os três.

"Que ingratidão! Papai usou o último senzu que tinha com o senhor, e ele ainda está todo machucado! "Gohan indignou-se.

Vegeta lançou um olhar para Goku. Com efeito, o rival estava visivelmente ferido, embora nem parecesse se dar conta disso, e seu nível de energia diminuíra bastante. Por alguns instantes passou pela mente do Saiyajin mais velho a possibilidade de... Não, não ia adiantar. Mesmo que conseguisse derrotar Kakaroto neste momento, o que isso provaria? Não o faria conseguir aquilo pelo qual estava disposto a morrer alguns minutos atrás.

"Não pedi que salvassem a minha vida!"berrou para o garoto Por que vocês insistem em se meter no que não compreendem?

Gohan recuou, intimidado, mas seu pai olhou o príncipe com ar curioso.

"Então, a impressão que eu tive estava correta. Você estava realmente querendo se matar, Vegeta? Mas por quê? "

"Idiota. Não tenho motivo pra querer me matar, mesmo com a vida patética que levo agora. Mas descobri finalmente que para conseguir um poder como o seu, não terei outro jeito senão desafiar a morte."

Goku olhou-o confuso por alguns segundos, depois pareceu entender e deixou cair o queixo:

"É isso? Você achou que lutando comigo até a morte iria se transformar em Super Saiyajin?"

"O que mais poderia ser?" o tom amargo de Vegeta era quase um suspiro "Essa era uma honra que deveria ter sido minha. Eu com certeza teria me transformado, se... se aquele miserável do Freeza não tivesse me matado antes."

Embora o seu orgulho o impedisse de falar abertamente, todos entenderam o que Vegeta queria dizer: se ele não tivesse desistido de lutar em face ao imenso poder de Freeza, e praticamente se deixado matar. As imagens do corpo quebrado de Vegeta e seu rosto molhado de lágrimas passaram pela mente de Goku. Não acreditava que houvesse como ele ter escapado, pensava, mas não tinha coragem de lhe jogar isso na cara. O desespero do outro homem de sua raça era tão palpável que o rapaz quase teve vontade de chorar pela cegueira daquela alma, tão distorcida em seus valores.

"Vegeta," ele disse suavemente "não foi o fato de estar perto da morte que me transformou. Eu só me tornei Super Saiyajin porque fiquei com muita raiva, quando Freeza matou Kuririn! "

"Seu idiota! O que pensa que está fazendo? " gritou Piccolo.

Por um momento, o rosto de Vegeta pareceu inexpressivo, como se ele não tivesse ouvido. Então uma gargalhada explodiu no ar. Uma gargalhada sarcástica, cruel.

"Não minta para mim, Kakaroto. "Vegeta deu um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta "Quer me fazer acreditar que foi apenas a sua raiva por Freeza ter matado aquele imprestável que causou a transformação? Mesmo que você tenha se zangado, o que acredito, não pode ser apenas isso."

"Hã?"

"Deveria ser óbvio, até para um cérebro atrofiado como o seu! Eu odeio você, Kakaroto, com todas as minhas forças! Se a concentração da raiva e do ódio fosse o que causa um Super Saiyajin, então eu deveria ter me transformado há muito tempo, porque só de pensar em você, sinto que vou explodir!" berrou a última palavra, enquanto seu corpo mandava ondas de energia que teriam atirado longe qualquer um que não fosse aqueles três.

Os três o olharam em silêncio, as palavras de Vegeta calando fundo dentro deles.

"_É necessário um coração calmo e puro",_ recordou Piccolo, lembrando as palavras do senhor Kaioh sobre a lenda do Super Saiyajin _"Tudo o que esse filho da mãe não tem... quase me dá pena dele."_

"_Já pensei várias vezes a mesma coisa",_ pensou Gohan _" Papai raramente se zanga de verdade. Então, quando o senhor Kuririn morreu, ele ficou furioso demais e perdeu o controle. Como eu, quando machucam alguém que eu gosto. Mas Vegeta está sempre zangado, então ficar bravo de mais ou de menos não deve fazer diferença. Será que isso significa... que ele não pode se tornar Super Saiyajin?"_

O olhar de Goku endureceu:

"Vegeta, você não está entendendo! Não é apenas a raiva que cria o Super Saiyajin. É a raiva criada por uma dor muito profunda! Eu fiquei profundamente ferido ao ver Kuririn morrer diante de meus olhos, de uma forma tão cruel! Mas você não pode entender isso porque não gosta de ninguém! "

"Kakaroto " o tom de Vegeta agora era ameaçador " Se você está brincando comigo, eu vou esmagá-lo agora mesmo, nem que tenha que..."

Goku perdeu a paciência.

"**EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO! **Não julgue os outros por você mesmo! Acha que eu inventaria uma coisa dessas?"

Os olhos de Vegeta se arregalaram. As ondas de energia pulsante em volta de seu corpo diminuíram de intensidade.

"Você... está me dizendo que só conseguiu se tornar Super Saiyajin por causa... por causa daquele inseto?"

"O que isso tem de errado? "

Deveria haver mais alguma coisa. Kakaroto tinha de estar mentindo. Porém, alguma percepção lá no fundo da mente de Vegeta lhe dizia o contrário, talvez porque já conhecia bem o jeito de Kakaroto. Além disso, mesmo sendo incapaz de compreender os sentimentos alheios, Vegeta já vira muitas vezes a dor de pessoas que haviam sofrido perdas, inclusive pelas mãos dele. A raiva na expressão de Kakaroto e a mágoa em sua voz eram sinceros.

Seria possível?

Para Goku, pareceu que Vegeta diminuía de tamanho na frente dele. Até seus músculos pareceram se encolher. E os olhos dele... os olhos dele...

Abruptamente, o príncipe virou-lhe as costas.

"Você é um rato "murmurou, e foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Goku ficou olhando o adversário sumir em meio ao azul do céu. Piccolo e Gohan se aproximaram dele.

"Papai, o senhor está bem?"

"Espero que tenha uma boa razão para ter dado de bandeja a Vegeta a receita de como se tornar Super Saiyajin" rosnou o namekiano"Mesmo que aquele miserável não consiga se transformar, foi uma imprudência."

"Ahã.'Goku respondeu distraído, o olhar ainda distante.

"É por que daqui a três anos vamos precisar de toda a ajuda possível, até mesmo do senhor Vegeta? 'a pergunta de Gohan soava quase como uma afirmação.

Goku finalmente pareceu voltar à realidade. Olhou para eles com seu clássico sorriso inocente e passou a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado.

"Nem me lembrei disso! "riu "Só fiquei com pena de ver Vegeta se empenhar daquele jeito pra nada. Vocês não acham que tanto esforço merece uma recompensa?"

Os dois caíram para trás.

"Além disso... " Goku ficou sério de novo "Talvez, agora que sabe da verdade, Vegeta comece a entender que não é fraqueza se importar com outras pessoas. Quem sabe ele não mude depois disso?"

Seus interlocutores apenas fizeram aquele olhar de "como você é inocente".

"Numa coisa eu concordo com Vegeta "Piccolo resmungou" o seu cérebro é mesmo atrofiado!"

Goku não ligou. Já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de reação, e com o tempo passara a entender porque a outras pessoas eram tão desenganadas em relação aos seus semelhantes. Em momentos assim, dava graças de não ter perdido ainda a esperança. Frequentemente, descobria que não havia se enganado ao acreditar nos outros, e rezou mentalmente para que esta fosse uma das vezes. Pelo bem de Bulma e Trunks.

"Vamos pra casa. Chichi deve estar preocupada. " disse.

Nota: Para quem está se perguntando o que esses dois irmãos têm a ver com Vegeta e Bulma, eles já fizeram uma pontinha no capítulo 4 de A Ovelha e o Porco-Espinho. Escrever sobre Sukie e Jack de maneira convincente foi até mais difícil que descrever a batalha entre Vegeta e Goku, essa parte escreveu-se sozinha apesar da minha dificuldade com cenas de luta. Talvez vocês já tenham intuído o que essa tragédia tem a ver com história... se não, melhor ainda, porque assim terão uma surpresa. O próximo capítulo será um pouco mais leve, prometo.


	13. Não Me Digam o Que Fazer!

_[Edit Mudei o titulozinho babaca que estava aqui... na hora, não conseguia pensar em oura coisa._

Não Me Digam o Que Fazer!

Fazia dois dias que Vegeta não aparecia. Com o caos que ultimamente reinava em sua casa, Bulma até sentia inveja dele. Ou melhor, sentiria, se não estivesse tão aborrecida e preocupada. Aborrecida porque perdera tanto tempo e ganhara umas olheiras em cima daquele projeto e o cafajeste não dera o menor sinal de reconhecimento. Bulma não esperava um obrigado, é claro; mas puxa, depois de tantas insinuações só sendo muito tapada para não perceber que ele estava um pouquinho interessado nela. Era de se imaginar que, depois de ver tudo o que ela fizera por ele... sei lá... que Vegeta cumprisse a sua promessa de "pagar" a roupa. Mas não: mal ele se vira pronto e vestido, fora direto resolver sua picuinha com Goku. Típico de homens. Yamcha era a mesma coisa, sempre a deixava de lado por um jogo de beisebol, uma luta, uma aventura. As mulheres sempre ficam em segundo lugar, quando não em último. Já não se admirava que Chichi fosse tão agarrada no filho, com certeza para compensar as desatenções de Goku.

Era justamente Goku uma parte da causa de suas preocupações. Quando Vegeta demorara em voltar, Bulma havia telefonado para os Sons e recebera a confirmação que sim, ele estivera lá. A voz de Chichi ainda tremia de medo e indignação ao contar como aquele "demônio" ameaçara matá-la, e Goku voltara para casa todo machucado e sujo, sem dar nenhuma explicação. Sem falar, é claro, que puseram a vida de Gohan em perigo... Ela esperava agora que Bulma percebesse o perigo que estava abrigando em casa e...  
Bulma desligara um tanto aliviada, e apreensiva também. Pelo jeito, Vegeta havia perdido de novo. Era quase impossível que ganhasse, mesmo; mas, se por algum milagre ele conseguisse realmente se tornar Super Saiyajin e vencer Goku, dificilmente pouparia a vida de seu rival. Bulma sentia o coração apertar-se só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Se o pior acontecesse, não poderia mais continuar abrigando em sua casa o assassino de seu querido amigo. Podia imaginar os olhos acusadores dos outros se voltando para ela. Mas...

Deu um suspiro triste. A verdade é que mesmo sabendo o que Vegeta faria com tanto poder nas mãos, queria sinceramente que ele se tornasse Super Saiyajin. Não era justo que tanto sofrimento e esforço dessem em nada. Aquela segunda derrota poderia aniquilá-lo completamente.

"_Não adianta ficar pensando nisso." _refletiu_ " Vegeta já é adulto, e tem que aprender a agir como tal. Com certeza, ele me desprezaria se soubesse que estou preocupada... ia dizer que não tenho nada com isso, e estaria certo. Tenho é que me preocupar comigo mesma pra variar. Se ao menos eu conseguisse um pouco de paz..."_ pensou, estremecendo ao ouvir passos subindo a escada do terraço. M... Fora descoberta.

Suas esperanças de descansar um pouco haviam sido frustradas pelo caos em que a casa sempre ficava durante os preparativos da sua festa de aniversário. Todo ano era a mesma coisa. Embora Bulma adorasse festas, seu aniversário não a entusiasmava muito, talvez por já ter chegado aos trinta, ou porque essa festa sempre fora mais dos seus pais do que realmente dela.

A briga que fora, na festa dos seus doze anos, para que os pais não mandassem mais vir mágicos e palhaços... eles simplesmente não entendiam que ela já estava crescida demais pra isso! Seu pai ficara tão desapontado... E a mãe sempre a deixava maluca, enfiando-lhe catálogos e revistas de festas pelos olhos, mesmo depois que Bulma já havia escolhido a decoração; e no último minuto sempre a mudava. Quando a filha saltava furiosa, a simpática loura apenas sorria: "Mas você fica trocando de idéia a todo instante querida, nunca sabe o que quer."

Sem falar nos convidados. Bulma sempre convidava os amigos, mas poucos vinham, por estarem treinando ou vivendo aventuras em algum cafundó perdido no mapa. Em compensação, seus pais sempre convidavam todos os empregados e amigos _deles_, na maioria pessoas que Bulma adoraria ver pelas costas. Como os sócios do pai, uns tipos frios de nariz torcido que a mediam de cima a baixo, julgando-a uma dondoquinha incapaz de herdar a chefia da poderosa empresa. Pior que isso, só as amigas da sua mãe, que falavam o tempo todo nas filhas maravilhosas casadas com homens perfeitos, e indagavam POR QUE Bulma ainda não havia se casado. "O tempo está passando, menina. Você não vai ser bonita a vida toda..."

Numa ocasião memorável, sua mãe convidou de surpresa um ex-colega de Bulma que procurou mostrar como estava bem-sucedido na vida e o erro que a jovem havia cometido por nunca ter aceitado seus convites para sair nos tempos da faculdade. Yamcha literalmente mandara o sujeito para o hospital.

Era sempre o bem-humorado Yamcha que a ajudava a segurar a barra dos preparativos, No aniversário ele sempre a presenteava com um buquê de rosas (SEMPRE rosas) e uma caixa de bombons ou uma bijuteria que não fosse muito cara. Depois, arrumava um jeito de escaparem antes do final da festa e a levava ao cinema ou a algum outro lugar simpático. Embora ele também fizesse a mesma coisa todo ano (exceto as vezes que não estava fora, treinando), Bulma sentia falta do seu bom-humor em situações como aquela. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que realmente tinha saudades dele, e o motivo só acentuava sua impressão que seus sentimentos pelo ex-ladrão nunca haviam ido muito além da amizade. Isso, claro, não melhorava sua presente disposição.

Depois de horas de tormento, a cientista aproveitara um momento em que fora aparentemente esquecida para fugir, em busca de um pouco de paz. Assim, refugiara-se no terraço mais alto da casa, com uma pilha de revistas, algumas fatias de bolo de chocolate e latinhas de refrigerante. Infelizmente, o sossegou durou apenas umas duas horas.

"Bulminha, querida! Até que enfim achei você! "cantarolou alegremente a senhora Briefs, apesar de ofegante, chegando ao último degrau "Mas por que veio aqui pra cima? Não conseguia te achar em lugar nenhum, pensei até que tivesse saído!"

"A intenção era essa. " Bulma resmungou, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil. Sua mãe era surda a insinuações, e absolutamente não compreendia a necessidade das pessoas de às vezes ficarem sozinhas. A senhora Briefs abanou a cabeça:

"Não sei de quem você herdou esse seu mau humor, nos dois lados da família somos todos tão bem dispostos. "e voltou a sorrir "Acho que desta vez você vai adorar estes aqui! Olhe!"

E jogou o enésimo catálogo de decoração de festas no colo de Bulma, bem em cima da revista que ela estava lendo.

"Que adianta dar a minha opinião? Você sempre acaba mudando de idéia no último minuto e trocando por um que VOCÊ escolheu." a moça replicou, empurrando o catálogo para o lado.

"Francamente, Bulma, se eu não tivesse sofrido as dores do parto, poderia suspeitar que você não é minha filha. Afinal, é o seu aniversário, você tem obrigação de estar feliz. Está se matando de tanto trabalhar e vai acabar ficando cheia de rugas precoces. Sei que está triste porque Vegeta não agradeceu a roupinha que você fez pra ele depois de todo aquele trabalho..."

"NÃO ESTOU TRISTE!"

"... mas você sabe como ele é tímido, e sempre tão ocupado. Tenho certeza que ele adorou a roupinha nova, só não sabe como dizer..."

"Acho que este aqui vai ficar bom." resignadamente, Bulma apontou sem olhar uma das fotos do catálogo, depois ocorreu-lhe algo "Você subiu todos esses lances de escada só pra me perguntar isso ou queria mais alguma coisa?"

"Oh, é mesmo, já ia esquecendo! Ainda não tivemos tempo de mandar os convites, e achei que você gostaria de fazer isso sozinha, já que o ano passado ficou tão aborrecidinha por causa daquele seu ex-colega de escola que veio aqui... Um rapaz lindo, quem diria que ele ia ser tão grosseiro... "

Bulma levantou-se mais animada. Aleluia! Talvez a festa daquele ano fosse diferente, afinal!

"Ótimo! Desta vez vamos fazer uma coisa mais íntima, só com os meus amigos mesmo. Nada de sócios do papai desaprovando tudo que eu faço, ou da senhora Girioni e da senhora Prune falando como as filhas são perfeitas..."

"Ora, Bulma, você não deveria levar tão a sério tudo o que as nossas vizinhas dizem. As coitadinhas só falam isso de inveja porque as filhas delas largaram a faculdade pra cuidar daqueles maridos bobocas, enquanto você tem uma carreira brilhante. E elas conhecem você desde pequena, se não convidá-las vão ficar magoa..."

"MAS AFINAL, É O MEU ANIVERSÁRIO OU O SEU?"

Bulma acabou decidindo convidar os amigos pessoalmente, assim poderia tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Enquanto guiava o aerocarro sobre o mar, aspirou profundamente o ar salgado. A primeira parada seria a casa do Kame. É verdade que o velho e Oolong invariavelmente ficavam bêbados e davam em cima das convidadas, mas, como dissera Kuririn, a gente precisava aceitar os amigos como eram, se não quisesse se transformar num ermitão. Além disso, sabia que poderia contar com os três, se o resto não aparecesse – o que era mais que provável.

Aspirou a brisa do mar que empurrava seu cabelo solto, saboreando a sensação de liberdade.

"Ahhh... precisava realmente sair um pouco!"

Encontrou Kameroshi na frente da casa, esticado numa cadeira de praia com uma revista (pornô, é claro) cobrindo o rosto. O velho deu um pulo com o barulho do motor quando o carro se aproximou da ilha, mas quando viu quem era se alegrou:

"Bulma! Hello! Isso é que é uma coincidência. Eu estava justamente sonhando com você..."

"Posso imaginar. " Bulma desceu do carro com uma careta e transformou-o de volta numa cápsula "Kuririn e Oolong estão aí?"

"Foram fazer compras. Precisa falar com eles?"

'Nada de urgente, mas... "'naquele momento Bulma sentiu falta de alguma coisa e olhou em torno "Onde está a tartaruga?"

"Foi viajar e só volta daqui a um ano. É o primeiro dia de paz que eu tenho em quase dez anos. " ele recostou-se na cadeira com um suspiro satisfeito.

Bulma deu um largo sorriso amarelo. Bem que havia achado a ilha muito quieta.

"Bom, então não vou interromper o seu sossego. Volto mais tarde, quando estiver todo mundo aqui "e foi se afastando, mas o velho se levantou rápido e cortou a frente dela:

"Não estava me referindo a você, Bulma. Você e seus peit... digo, você e sua beleza são sempre bem-vindos aqui"conduziu-a até a cadeira de praia "Fique aqui pra esperar os rapazes, já devem estar quase chegando. Vou lhe trazer um suco " e saiu antes que a moça pudesse recusar.

Desde que conhecera Kameroshi era a primeira vez que Bulma se encontrava completamente sozinha com ele. O mestre de lutas era um velho amigo seu e (no fundo) uma boa pessoa, mas também era um tarado incorrigível. O que ele faria sem Goku, Lunch, Kuririn ou mesmo a tartaruga por perto para controlar seus instintos?

Talvez fosse melhor fugir antes que ele voltasse... mas o velho já estava de volta, com um copo de suco e uma lata de cerveja numa bandejinha.

"Tome, é um suco muito gostoso. " ele enfatizou ao servi-la. Aproveitou, claro, para dar uma secada no decote dela:

"Belo vestido" sorriu apreciativamente "Nunca vi você com ele antes."

"E nunca mais vai ver! " a cientista apanhou rápido o suco e deu um empurrãozinho no velho. Diabo! Com tanta coisa pra vestir, tinha que botar justo aquele maldito vestido cereja! Logo que chegasse em casa, ia doá-lo para o baú de caridade!

"Desculpe não convidá-la para entrar, mas a casa está um pouco bagunçada, e eu não esperava visitas." ele disse, buscando outra cadeira e sentando-se na frente dela "Sabe como é a casa de um solteiro... Kuririn e eu fazemos o possível, mas não somos como Lunch. Ela era uma excelente dona de casa quando não espirrava."

"Que bobagem." Bulma parou com o copo de suco a meio caminho da boca "Já visitei vocês várias vezes depois que Lunch foi embora, e a sua casa sempre esteve impecável."

"Gentileza sua.O problema é que faz muita falta uma presença feminina aqui. Especialmente depois que Kuririn terminou com a Marron, aquela garota maravilhosa... muito parecida com você, aliás" ele deu um suspiro saudoso.

Bulma não gostou da comparação, especialmente porque a inteligência de Marron deixava muito a desejar.

"E acho que você deve levar uma vida muito solitária naquela casa imensa, cheia de empregados... Não vai tomar o seu suco?"

O citado suco tremia ligeiramente, esquecido na mão da mulher.

"Não sou solitária. Tenho a companhia dos meus pais, e meus amigos estão sempre me visitando "ela respondeu asperamente, colocando o copo intocado sobre a mesa.

Ele sorriu e arrastou sua cadeira mais para perto:

"Ora, morar com os pais não é a mesma coisa que ter sua própria família. Uma mulher não está completa sem um homem pra passar a vida ao seu lado, uma companhia carinhosa..."

Bulma se levantou e avançou na direção do velho, tão rápido que ele recuou, virando a cadeira e derrubando o resto da cerveja em sua camisa:

"SERÁ POSSÍVEL? ATÉ O SENHOR VEM ME FALAR NISSO?! SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM TEM NADA PRA FAZER ALÉM DE DAR PALPITE NA MINHA VIDA?"

Surpreso com o ataque, Mutenroshi conseguiu apenas se encolher embaixo da cadeira virada, sem entender o motivo daquela reação tão violenta. Quando teve coragem de espiar por baixo de seu "casco" improvisado, Bulma já estava atirando a cápsula do aerocarro na areia. Ela nem o olhou:

"Lembrei que tenho um compromisso. Até mais tade!" jogou-se dentro do veículo e disparou mar afora. Quase esbarrou com o aerocarro do velho, que vinha trazendo Kuririn e Oolong.

"O que Bulma estava fazendo aqui? " quis saber o monge, assim que desembarcaram.

"Não sei."resmungou Kame de mau humor, sacudindo areia da roupa "Ela queria falar com vocês, mas depois mudou de idéia."

"Que malcriada!" indignou-se Oolong " Podia pelo menos ter dado um olá pra gente."

"O que o SENHOR fez pra ela fugir desse jeito?" inquiriu Kuririn em tom acusador.

"Nada. Não fiz nada!" rosnou o velho, furioso. Que droga. Aquela parecia a oportunidade perfeita para testar um filtro de luxúria que roubara há alguns anos da irmã, a bruxa Uranai. Sempre sonhara em usá-lo com Lunch, Bulma ou mesmo Marron... mas nunca conseguia porque nas ocasiões em que uma das mulheres estava por perto invariavelmente havia outras pessoas também. E agora, que finalmente seus sonhos eróticos estavam prestes a se realizar, aquela garota maluca tinha um de seus ataques de raiva, assim do nada, e o deixava na mesma com o precioso filtro desperdiçado. E mesmo se ela tivesse tomado o suco, Kuririn e Oolong teriam chegado logo em seguida e estragado tudo. Um dia de muita sorte... acabara se tornando de muito azar.

O porquinho viu o copo de suco que Bulma havia deixado, esquecido, sobre a mesinha junto às cadeiras.

"O que é isso? " cheirou "Hum, suco de laranja..."

"NÃO BEBA ISSO!!!! " Kameroshi deu um pulo e agitou freneticamente os braços - um pouco tarde demais.


	14. I Wanna Feel Real Love

_Eu não sou dona de Bulma e Vegeta. O nome deste capítulo é por causa de Feel, uma música de Robin Willians, que foi retirada na versão para este site, para evitar problemas com a administração._

**I Wanna Feel Real Love**

Que coisa. Parecia que todo o mundo estava unido contra ela! Quem o velho pensava que era? Bulma Briefs não era pro bico dele, não! O vento fresco a ajudou a acalmar-se um pouco, e ela respirou fundo. Melhor voltar mais tarde, quando houvesse outras pessoas na ilha.

"O Monte Paoz não fica muito longe daqui..." disse para si mesma, num tom um pouco forçado. Porém não conseguiu se fazer virar naquela direção. Goku, com a cabeça sempre nos treinos, mais que provavelmente esqueceria a festa, e depois do último incidente com Vegeta, Bulma não estava muito a fim de encarar os Sons. Mas não restava ninguém mais para convidar. Yamcha estava em outro lado do mundo treinando, Tenshinhan e Chaos idem (e mesmo se ela os achasse, os dois dificilmente compareceriam), Lunch estava Kami sabe onde. Tentou se recordar de amigos de infância, colegas de escola, mas eram apenas rostos borrados e nomes, que não despertavam sentimentos. Era como se sua vida houvesse começado apenas depois que empreendera a busca pelas esferas do dragão.

Bons tempos aqueles. Havia perigo, é claro, mas nada comparado ao que haviam passado nos últimos dois anos, nem ao que estava por vir. Até as escaramuças com a Red Ribbon lhe pareciam divertidas agora, comparadas àquelas violentas guerras com seres capazes de destruir planetas inteiros. Lembrou-se da sensação estranha, quando se descobrira sozinha com o Mestre Kame na praia vazia. Não fora apenas medo, mas também nostalgia; acostumara-se a pensar sempre naquele lugar como cheio de gente. Goku e Kuririn ainda moleques, Yamcha, Pual, Tartaruga, Kameroshi, Lunch... Uma época feliz que não voltaria.

Sentia os amigos cada vez mais distantes e envolvidos com seus problemas pessoais, unindo-se apenas quando havia alguma batalha em perspectiva. Os tempos eram mais sombrios e complicados, agora.

"Bom, a questão é: o que vou fazer agora? "perguntou-se em voz alta enquanto freava o carro bruscamente, espantando alguns animais silvestres. Havia até então guiado mecanicamente, cuidando o trânsito na estrada, mas sem prestar realmente atenção para onde ia. Estava no meio de um campo, o lugar ideal para se pensar um pouco. Tirou o aerocarro da estrada e pousou-o num lugar afastado, depois sentou sobre o capô, para refletir melhor.

A última coisa que queria agora era voltar para casa. Seus pais, claro, providenciariam alegremente para que não faltassem convidados na festa, mas a perspectiva a aterrorizava. Já podia sentir os dedos gordos da senhora Picle em sua bochecha ou os sócios mais jovens do pai assediando-a, de olho num casamento que poderia tornar algum deles presidente da poderosa Corporação Cápsula.

"A quem eu estou enganando?" gritou, mais que perguntou, para um coelho que a fitava com curiosidade "Eu não quero festa nenhuma!" apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, tristemente.

Não aquele tipo de festa, pelo menos. Sem motivo algum, sentiu lágrimas ameaçando subir-lhe aos olhos, porém respirou fundo e se conteve. Ultimamente, todo mundo queria alguma coisa dela, mas ninguém jamais lhe perguntava o que queria. _Ora, querida, você nunca sabe o que quer._

"Cale a boca, mãe." resmungou. Claro que sabia o que queria. Queria um tempo para si mesma, queria se sentir de novo jovem e irresponsável, esquecer de todas as obrigações pelo menos por alguns dias. Queria se sentir viva de novo, pois daqui a três anos talvez não houvesse mais vida nenhuma.

Enquanto pensava, desceu do capô do carro e andou pelo campo. O sol estava gostoso, refrescado pela brisa, e ela se animou um pouco. Teve vontade de tirar os sapatos, e só não o fez por lembrar que poderia haver cobras e aranhas. Mas deitou-se um pouco na grama, colheu uma florzinha e ficou brincando com o talo.

Gostaria de poder ficar aqui... murmurou, e quase em seguida levantou os olhos. Suas próprias palavras despertaram uma idéia que já vinha cutucando lá no fundo há alguns minutos. Podia fazer isso... se... Olhou rápido para a caixa de cápsulas que sempre trazia consigo; tinha um avião, motos e uma casa. A carteira estava recheada de cartões de crédito e dinheiro. Perfeito. O que não tivesse nas cápsulas ou na casa, compraria mais tarde.

Na Corporação Cápsula, o telefone tocou. Atendeu o Dr. Briefs, que estava na cozinha.

"Alô? Bulma? Está tudo bem? Sua mãe e eu queremos saber quando é que você volta. Conseguiu convidar seus amigos? Não? Como é? Vocês vão ter que partir em outra aventura? Mas, querida, e a festa de aniversário? Sim, sim, claro que a salvação do mundo é mais importante que a sua festa... pelo menos eu acho que é."

"Quem é?" quis saber a senhora Briefs, que acabara de dispensar os entregadores.

Bulma ligou pra avisar que precisa viajar de novo. Parece que ela e os amigos vão ter que evitar outra ameaça à Terra – um cientista maluco, ou coisa parecida. E vão ficar uns d... " ouviu alguma coisa no telefone e corrigiu " uma semana fora."

"Oh, tudo bem. " a loura fez um gesto com a mão "Desde que cheguem a tempo para a festa. Seria uma pena desperdiçar todos esses doces e salgados. " falou, virando-se na direção das pilhas de caixas que ocupavam toda a mesa da cozinha, cujas pernas pareciam ligeiramente arqueadas.

"Espere um pouco, vou perguntar. Alô, Bulma? Ainda está aí? Tem certeza que não dá pra vocês e seus amigos voltarem a tempo, nem que cheguem um pouco atrasados? ele afastou um pouco o telefone do ouvido " C-Calma... sei que é importante. Mas é que a sua mãe vai ficar decepcionada. Ela já encomendou os doces e salgados para a festa e... Como é? " escutou em silêncio por alguns instantes, então se virou, animado, para a mulher:

"Bulma disse para dar a festa assim mesmo. Que é pra gente convidar todos os nossos empregados e amigos, e dar a festa em sua homenagem."

"Oh, que coisa maravilhosa! " a senhora Briefs juntou as mãos de felicidade A nossa filha é tão boazinha, sempre pensando na gente. Vou já avisar as minhas amigas!

Do outro lado da linha, Bulma ouviu o comentário da mãe e revirou os olhos.

"Papai? Sim, eu ouvi. Não, não me agradeçam, não seria mesmo direito botar toda essa comida fora. Não fique triste por mim. Este tempo fora vai me fazer melhor que todas as festas do mundo. Divirtam-se, amo muito vocês. Vou me cuidar, sim, tchau."

Desligou aliviada. Sabia que seus pais não ligariam para seus amigos para confirmar, ou mesmo saber se ela estava bem. Eles nunca faziam isso. O pensamento causou-lhe uma pontinha de amargura. Sempre fora grata pela liberdade quase ilimitada que tivera desde a infância. Pais normais nunca teriam deixado uma menina de dezesseis anos andar pelo mundo sozinha, ou simplesmente largar a escola e tudo o mais para se meter em perigos contra monstros e terroristas. Por outro lado, Bulma às vezes tinha a sensação de que lhe acontecesse alguma coisa, seu pai continuaria distraído com seus inventos e bichinhos de estimação e sua mãe continuaria alegremente a procurar confeitarias novas, sem que nenhum dos dois sentisse falta dela.

Bom... agora estava livre.

Os dois primeiros dias foram celestiais. Montou a casa no meio do campo e ficou até tarde comendo sorvete e vendo televisão, na mais absoluta preguiça. Acordou tarde e comeu na frente da tevê, coisa que não fazia há anos. Depois, já cansada daquele panorama, encapsulou a casa, apanhou uma moto e saiu por aí sem rumo. Passou numa cidadezinha que não conhecia e divertiu-se comprando mais cápsulas e algumas bugigangas, depois lanchou num pequeno restaurante. Dois rapazes mexeram com ela, e Bulma custou a livrar-se deles, com a ajuda de um dos garçons. Mas percebeu que não atraíra simpatias, por isso resolveu ir embora rápido.

Sem motivo algum, o incidente a fez lembrar-se daqueles soldados do exército dos coelhos, que também a haviam assediado. Se Goku não estivesse com ela...

Um ronco de dinossauro ao longe a fez estremecer. De súbito, ficar sozinha já não lhe parecia tão atraente. Era meio chato não ter ninguém com quem conversar.

O preço da liberdade era a solidão. Talvez por isso pessoas como Vegeta e Piccolo preferissem viver isoladas dos outros. Admirou-os por isso, por aquela independência, mas sabia que jamais poderia ser assim. Precisava da companhia de outras pessoas – mesmo que estas na maioria das vezes a deixassem maluca.

As lembranças do tempo que viajara com Goku lhe deram outra idéia. Poderia fazer de novo o que tentara fazer catorze anos atrás e Pilaf havia impedido. _"Era o que eu deveria ter feito, em vez de ter perdido meu tempo com Yamcha e com... com outros homens que não mereciam a minha atenção,"_ pensou. Já que estava livre de novo, iria atrás das esferas do dragão e desta vez desejaria um namorado. Um companheiro lindo, carinhoso e protetor, e não ficaria mais sozinha.

Só havia um problema. Desencapsulou o aerocarro em que saíra de casa. Não levou muito tempo para confirmar que havia deixado o radar do dragão lá. Inferno! A festa já devia estar acontecendo. Teria de voltar, e dar um jeito de entrar lá sem ser percebida.

Já escurecia quando chegou perto de casa. Do pequeno bosque que ficava atrás da casa, ficou parada ao lado do carro olhando o movimento, as pessoas que entravam. Estava pensando num bom plano quando ouviu uma voz sarcástica às suas costas:

"Está com medo de entrar naquele hospício? Não admira. Nem eu quis me arriscar a chegar perto da Câmara de Gravidade."

Bulma deu um pulo. Antes mesmo de se virar já sabia quem era, por isso já tinha uma bronca na ponta da língua, embora não pudesse disfarçar o brilho de alegria em seus olhos. Mas tudo o que ia dizer foi imediatamente esquecido ao divisar o vulto sentado no chão a alguns metros dela.

"V...V... Vegeta!!!!"

O Saiyajin franziu a testa, obviamente enojado com a piedade no rosto dela. Ele parecia literalmente saído de uma guerra. O uniforme que dera tanto trabalho a Bulma estava imundo e ensangüentado, e tão rasgado que era quase um atentado ao pudor. Seu cabelo parecia ter sido (des)penteado com as garras de um animal selvagem. Mas o que mais chocou Bulma foi sua postura. Estava inclinado pra frente, os braços pendendo ao longo do corpo, as pernas meio dobradas para dentro, como um boneco de pano jogado no canto de um quarto de criança. E, embora a expressão de seu rosto parecesse a mesma de sempre, havia nela alguma coisa que a cientista não conseguiu definir.

A vontade de Bulma era de correr e abraçá-lo. Em vez disso, aproximou-se timidamente e ficou a olhá-lo, com ar triste.

"O... Olha só pra você. Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive pra fazer a sua roupa! Ainda bem que eu fiz várias cópias, porque senão você ia se dar mal, viu? É a última vez que te ajudo no..."

Vegeta mal parecia perceber a presença dela. Seus olhos pareciam fitar alguma coisa que só ele podia ver.

"Tudo bem." disse num tom inexpressivo, que não era absolutamente o dele.

Aquela era a última coisa que Bulma esperava ouvir. Engasgou o resto do discurso e ficou a olhá-lo boquiaberta:

"C-C-C-Como é?"

Uma pontada da velha irritação surgiu no rosto de Vegeta e ele virou a cabeça na direção da moça, mas sem olhá-la nos olhos:

"É surda? Pra mim está ótimo, não vou ter que me rebaixar com a sua maldita ajuda. Agora, pode ir embora, e comemorar. Não era isso o que você queria?" virou a cabeça para o lado, como se esperasse que com isso ela fosse embora. Porém Bulma se aproximou, de mansinho.

"Você... não precisa mais de mim porque se transformou em Super Saiyajin, é isso? " indagou esperançosa.

A testa de Vegeta se franziu de ódio por aquela mulher que o fazia recordar sua suprema humilhação. Mas, tinha importância agora? Nada importava.

"Eu nunca serei um Super Saiyajin." falou tão baixinho que nem tinha certeza se ela havia escutado.

Os braços de Bulma penderam ao longo do corpo, como se cedessem ao peso do que aquela afirmativa implicava.

"E... está falando sério?" sua expressão e tom de voz eram como se ela houvesse sofrido também a derrota. Vegeta lançou-lhe um olhar de curiosidade, porém não respondeu.

Ficaram parados ali em silêncio, olhando as luzes na casa, um ventinho frio soprando em suas costas como uma sensação de fatalidade. Porém Bulma não era mulher de ficar parada muito tempo. Tocou o ombro dele de leve.

"Venha comigo " pediu suavemente.

Ele não se mexeu. Bulma abriu a boca para repetir o convite, então se lembrou de uma coisa:

"Espere... Consegue entrar lá no meu laboratório e voltar sem ser notado?"

A pergunta era tão estranha que Vegeta não pôde ignorar, embora continuasse a não olhar pra ela:

"Por quê?"

"Fiz várias cópias da sua roupa de batalha, e as cápsulas estão na gaveta da minha mesa. Também vai precisar de umas roupas comuns, porque não vou andar na rua com alguém vestido de astronauta pra todo mundo ficar olhando."

Dessa vez ele virou a cabeça e olhou-a nos olhos:

"O que a faz pensar que eu vou com você?

Ela indicou a casa com o olhar:

"Prefere voltar pra lá e esperar as amigas da minha mãe? Elas são ainda piores, posso garantir. E se não me engano, a filha mais nova da senhora Picle ainda está solteira e louca pra arrumar um namorado bonit..."

Pela primeira vez, desde que o encontrara ali, Vegeta esboçou uma reação. Seus olhos se arregalaram, horrorizados. Em meio segundo, ele desapareceu, depois voltou com uma sacola na mão.

"Vai ficar aí rindo ou vai entrar nessa porcaria que chama de carro?" rosnou.


	15. There s a Hole in My Soul

É isso mesmo

_É isso mesmo! A Ovelha e o Porco-Espinho está de volta, depois de mais de meio ano em silêncio. A vida não tem me dado muita folga, larguei o emprego, estou estudando para concurso atrás de concurso... cheguei a ficar um mês sem computador por problemas familiares. Sem falar que, por motivos que vocês verão, este capítulo não podia ser escrito em cima das coxas._

**There´s a Hole in My Soul...**

A Corporação Cápsula inteira vibrava com os últimos sucessos musicais do momento. Na mesa, comida e bebida rolavam soltas, bem como conversas vazias e mexericos mais recentes sobre quem dormia com quem ou o vestido cafona da mulher do fulano. Kuririn quase deslocou o queixo num bocejo, depois serviu-se de mais um copo de suco. Estava ao menos procurando se manter sóbrio, já que seus dois companheiros nunca tinham esse cuidado.

"Cuidado pra não ter uma dor de barriga." disse, bem-humorado, para Oolong, que passava por ele com uma bandeja repleta de pelo menos seis tipos de salgados e três fatias de bolo "Já basta a urticária que você teve."e deu uma risada.

Mestre Kame havia roubado, faz tempo, uma poção de sua irmã que fazia qualquer pessoa ficar louca de desejo pelo primeiro que viam. Naturalmente, ele tentara fazer Bulma tomar, só que ela fora embora irritada com o assédio dele e quem bebeu foi -horror dos horrores -Oolong. Mas obviamente, a Vovó Uranai havia trocado as poções e por isso em vez de pular em cima dos amigos o que Oolong fez foi se coçar freneticamente. Ficou tão alucinado que chegou a arrancar as roupas e se esfregar na areia, depois correu pra dentro de casa atrás do ralador de queijo. Só depois de uma hora, e à custa de muito talco e pomada, que a irritação passou. Ainda por cima, Mestre Kame quis guardar o restinho da poção caso Bulma voltasse - para vê-la rolar pelada na areia.

O porquinho soltou fumaça pelos ouvidos:

"Não tem graça! Tive que passar talco no corpo todo, ainda está me comichando. E agora que fui arrastado pra essa festa, vou ao menos aproveitar! "

""Arrastado"... Você bem que ficou bravo com o Mestre Kame porque ele "espantou" a Bulma da ilha antes que ela convidasse a gente."

Fora Oolong quem lembrara (depois de se recuperar) que era aniversário da Bulma e que fora provavelmente por isso que ela viera visitá-los.

_"E graças à taradice desse velho, não vamos mais ser convidados!" _

_"Que eu me lembre, você jamais gostou das festas de aniversário dela," retrucara Roshi "Deveria estar agradecido."_

Discutiram, discutiram, depois resolveram ir à Corp. Cápsula para esclarecer aquela dúvida. Não seria nada agradável ter Bulma zangada com eles, no caso de Oolong estar certo. Mas o aborrecimento de ver que havia mesmo uma festa rapidamente deu lugar à supresa de descobrirem que a aniversariante não estava:

"Vocês não foram para a missão com a Bulminha?" perguntou a sra. Briefs, depois das calorosas boas-vindas.

"Missão?" repetiu o velho Kame.

"A pobrezinha não pôde ficar pro aniversariozinho dela porque precisava urgentemente salvar o mundo de novo... parece que ela e o Gokuzinho tinham que derrotar um cientista louco ou coisa parecida. Por isso pediu que eu desse a festa assim mesmo. Desculpe não ter convidado vocês, mas pensei que estivessem com ela."

"Ah, sim... é verdade. A senhora está falando do Doutor Gero " Kuririn olhou rápido para os companheiros e fez um gesto discreto para que ficassem quietos "Não, nós não fomos necessários.

Aquela mentirosa safada... havia inventado uma desculpa pra fugir da festa, só não contava que os amigos resolvessem aparecer sem ela convidar. Dava vontade de rir, se não fosse tão patético. Kuririn teve muita pena dos pais de Bulma, que certamente não mereciam saber a verdade. Por outro lado, também se sentia um pouco mal por causa da amiga, lembrando a sua própria relutância e a dos seus companheiros em vir.

Geralmente, as festas de Bulma eram divertidíssimas. Ela tinha muita imaginação e sempre inventava coisas novas para animar os amigos, sem falar que os banquetes, churrascos e sobremesas eram sempre da melhor qualidade. Já nos aniversários dela... ao menos a comida ainda era boa. Kuririn lançou um olhar para as bandeirolas e enfeites em tons pastéis que estavam por toda a parte e balançou a cabeça, apiedado. Parecia o aniversário de uma menina de doze anos, não admirava que ela quisesse fugir... de vergonha. Pior eram os convidados. O pequeno monge desviou-se de um grupo cacarejante de senhoras (parecidíssimas com a senhora Briefs, e TODAS usando permanente, como num fã-clube do seriado I Love Lucy) e por pouco não bateu em um casal chiquérrimo; mesmo assim, não escapou dos olhares reprovadores e de um cochicho sobre por que a segurança não estava barrando a entrada daquela "gentinha". Será que Bulma conhecia _metade_ das pessoas que estavam ali, aquela noite? Ele entendia que os pais dela quisessem convidar os próprios amigos; que o Dr. Briefs convidasse seus sócios por achar importante que a filha convivesse com eles ou por questões de negócios; mas então por que não faziam as suas próprias festas? E, principalmente:por que Bulma, sempre tão autoritária, cedia aos pais quando se tratava do próprio aniversário? Por mais que pensasse, Kuririn não achava resposta, e acabou desistindo. Impossível compreender os Briefs.

"Que coisa original, não acha?" disse uma voz perto dele" Uma festa de aniversário sem a aniversariante."

Duas mulheres conversavam sentadas a uma mesa perto dele, obviamente já um pouco "alegres" por causa da bebida. Uma era morena, de cabelos ondulados; a outra, que falava, tinha cabelo curto e era ruiva:

" Pena que os amigos dela não tenham esquecido de vir também. Que gente mais brega!"

Cerrando os dentes, Kuririn escondeu-se atrás de um dos arranjos de flores perto da mesa.

"Pois eu gostaria que a _senhorita_ Bulma não viesse a mais nenhuma das festas da Corporação... nem viesse mais trabalhar!" desabafou a morena.

"Ah, Sae, aí você está querendo demais."

"Não estou, não. Ela não é uma cientista maluca? Qualquer dia desses uma experiência dá errado e ela fica invisível, ou então fica tããão pequenininha que ninguém acha mais."Sae juntou o indicador e o polegar, enfatizando, depois fez voz de falsete "'Senhorita Briefs? Sae, você viu a senhorita Briefs?'"Não, senhor, faz tempo que ela não aparece.'" "mexeu com o pé para fora da mesa, como se estivesse esmagando alguma coisa "'Oops, acho que a encontrei, senhor'.

As duas deram risadinhas ásperas que pareciam chocalhar de cascavéis.

"Noossa... você não gosta mesmo da senhorita Briefs!"

"E _você,_ gosta?"

Depois de alguns rodeios e mais um copo de uísque a ruiva deixou o constrangimento de lado:

"Tem dó, quem pode gostar DAQUILO? " as duas riram de novo" Falando sério, agora: todo mundo faz o que pode pra agradá-la, mas é porque têm medo, até mesmo os pais. Por que acha que eles decoraram a festa desse jeito? olhou com desprezo para as bandeirolas penduradas acima delas "Não acredito que os pobres velhinhos tenham tanto mau gosto!"

"Pra mim, a "Buduma" deve ter sido adotada." ironizou a implacável Sae "No mínimo jogaram ela fora e o velhote a adotou como se fosse um daqueles gatinhos que ele pega na rua. Coitado!"e as duas riram de novo.

Kuririn afastou-se, revoltado. Olhou pelo relógio pela enésima vez, quando sentiu a mão de alguém no seu ombro. Ele quase deu um pulo. Era o Mestre Kame, e já "bem "tocado":

"(hic) Está uma festa maravi... mara... maraviliosa. (hic) Não entendo por ... porque a B-Bu... Bulma fugi..."

"Acho que o senhor já bebeu demais, Mestre" o pupilo cortou delicadamente, tirando-lhe o copo da mão "Por que não se distrai com outra coisa? Aquelas garotas ali, por exemplo... "indicou Sae e a amiga dela "elas estão loucas por companhia."

Ao ouvir falar em mulher, Kame imediatamente se "acendeu". Kuririn quase podia ver os olhos dele despindo as duas por trás dos óculos escuros.

"Aquela morena de saia curta, por exemplo... " sussurrou ao ouvido do mestre "Ouvi ela comentar que adora homens mais velhos!"

"É mesmo?" Mestre Kame abriu-se num largo sorriso desdentado.

"É, sim... ela disse que esses garotos de hoje em dia não sabem de nada e somente um homem avançado em anos tem experiência. Mas ela tem vergonha de assumir em público porque as outras pessoas iriam estranhar uma moça bonita como ela com um senhor de idade."

A bebedeira deixava o velho mais ingênuo que Goku:

"Qui bobagem! É claro que ela tem razão. Homens mais v-velhos como eu têm muito mais experiência e charme que qualquer garotinho cheio de mu... cheio de músculos! Vou dizer pra ela pra não ter vê-gonha..."

Kurririn sorriu satisfeito. As duas nojentas iam custar pra se livrar do velho "brega", e não sem levarem antes umas boas "afofadas". Valia a pena, mesmo se isso os fizesse demorar um pouco mais.

"Kuririiiiiiiin! Ah, você está aí!"trinou uma voz desagradável perto do ouvido dele. O rapaz deu um pulo, se virou e quase bateu no corpo acolchoado de uma vasta matrona.

_"Oh não..."_

"O...Olá, senhora Picle."deu um sorriso sem graça, ao reconhecer uma das melhores amigas da senhora Briefs.

"Você não está indo embora tão cedo, está?"

"Claro que não. Eu ainda estou esperando o meu mestre." ouviu o barulho de uma bofetada e um grito abafado.

"Ótimo! Então venha nos fazer companhia! "enquanto falava, foi praticamente arrastando o rapaz para o mesmo grupo de velhas cacarejantes que ele havia evitado há pouco, que o receberam com guinchos de entusiasmo. Kuririn sentiu-se como se fosse um bebezinho fofo e que elas fossem apertar suas bochechas:

"Estamos ansiosas pra ouvir algumas histórias sobre vocês, lutadores de artes marciais!"esganiçou-se uma, cheia de rolinhos no cabelo"Diga-me, Kuririnzinho, você é careca assim mesmo ou raspou a cabeça pra não atrapalhar nas lutas?"

Quando ele abriu a boca pra responder, foi bombardeado por uma saraivada de outras questões. Os tiros vinham de todos os lados, era difícil até definir quem perguntava o quê, pois mal uma perguntava terminava já se seguia outra:

"Acho difícil acreditar que você seja um lutador, pequeninho assim. Não tem medo de se machucar?"

"Seus amigos são todos assim musculosos, como aquele namorado bonitão da Bulma?"

"A propósito, você sabe se eles terminaram pra sempre ou se ainda vão voltar? Eu tenho uma filha que anda muito triste porque não tem namorado..."

_"Espero que você esteja se divertindo MUITO_, Bulma" pensou o rapaz, sarcástico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Está se sentindo melhor?"a cientista levantou o braço do paciente"Oh, ainda bem que não quebrou o termômetro. É o único que eu tenho."

A resposta foi um grunhido.

"Não resmungue. Agradeça por eu não ter botado esse termômetro na sua boca... ou no extremo oposto. Isso mesmo o que você pensou "riu dos olhos arregalados dele e olhou o instrumento. Mesmo concentrada no exame, a boca continuava funcionando no piloto automático:

"Sabe, o engraçado é que toda a minha vida eu só vi termômetros de axila.Termômetros orais ou retais, só na televisão... acho que é porque com eles é mais fácil fazer piadas. imagina alguém fazendo graça com um termômetro de axila?" segurou o canudinho de vidro com a mão e fez "tch, tch", como se estivesse passando desodorante nele."

"Chega de piadas sem graça! Minha temperatura baixou ou não?"

Ela lhe lançou um olhar paciente, porém não menos ofendido.

"Pena que esse termômetro não seja mesmo de botar na boca. Hummm... você ainda tem um pouquinho de febre, mas desceu bastante. Esse Palenol é bom mesmo! Ainda bem que papai fez questão de que todas as casas que produzimos tivessem uma farmacinha pra essas emergências. Já pensou que perigo, uma mulher linda como eu ter de procurar uma farmácia aberta a esta hora da noite?"

"Podia ter se poupado a esse incômodo me deixando onde eu estava" Vegeta finalmente resmungou, virando-se no sofá. Seu único consolo era que a loura burra não estava ali também para choramingar sobre a sua saúde. Uma das duas já era mais que suficiente!

"Olha só que gratidão! a cientista botou as mãos na cintura, indignada "Eu poderia estar agora com um lindo rapaz, mas não: estou aqui bancando a enfermeira, então poderia ter um pouquinho mais de reconhecimento. A propósito, porque não me disse que estava se sentindo mal antes de jantarmos? Não sabe que comer com febre revolta o estômago?"

Nos romances que Bulma lera na adolescência, febre era uma coisa romântica e reveladora. As pessoas febris reviravam-se na cama e chamavam alto pelo nome do(a) amado(a), muitas vezes alguém que pareciam odiar. Nada de calafrios ou vômitos. Alguns escritores eram realmente muito idiotas.

Vegeta resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e fechou os olhos. Não estava mais com frio, mas continuava a se sentir péssimo. Como se não bastasse, o comentário da mulher o tornou ainda mais consciente de seu estômago dolorido. Já estava sentindo mal bem antes que Bulma o encontrasse, porém achara que ia passar logo que tomasse um banho frio e comesse alguma coisa. Tudo por causa do seu orgulho... ha... não sabia como conseguia conservar o orgulho numa situação dessas... era difícil descer mais baixo.

Não viu o olhar triste e compreensivo da mulher, porém a voz dela, quando falou de novo, estava bem mais suave:

"Acho que não tem perigo você dormir agora. Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar."

Sentiu uma coisa macia cair por cima dele e ser puxada sobre seu corpo. Através das pálpebras fechadas, percebeu que havia ficado subitamente escuro, sinal de que ela havia apagado a luz. A casa toda caiu em silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo cricrilar dos grilos lá fora e por uma suave respiração junto à sua perna.

No dia seguinte, para surpresa de nenhum dos dois, Vegeta acordou totalmente recuperado e faminto. Porém não havia vigor físico, comida nem remédios que pudessem curar o que se quebrara dentro dele. Bulma foi bastante prudente para não fazer perguntas. Disse-lhe apenas que ia ficar uns dias viajando e que, se Vegeta quisesse, poderia acompanhá-la ou ir embora, não faria diferença. A única coisa era que, se ficasse, deveria caçar sua própria comida, porque já sabia de longa experiência que o que trazia na carteira não cobriria a fome de um Saiyajin. Ele deu de ombros e saiu.

Durante horas ficou voando, até parar a muitos quilômetros da casa temporária. Desceu e ficou parado no meio da planície, sentindo o vento acariciá-lo e vendo o capim ondular-se a seus pés. Aquela imensidão deserta era um alivio depois de meses cercado de terráqueos barulhentos e conversas vazias. Lembrava-lhe um pouco os planetas que "visitara" em sua antiga vida.. As missões eram o mais próximo de um alívio naquela época, pois lhe davam uma sensação de liberdade, ainda que temporária e ilusória.

E agora que estava realmente livre, não sabia o que fazer. Só conseguia enxergar os anos de vazio que se seguiriam, à sua frente, de uma vida sem sentido naquele planeta estúpido. Kakaroto derrotaria os andróides sozinhos enquanto ele se resignaria apenas a ficar parado assistindo, como os amigos inúteis daquele soldado de terceira classe. Sentia as unhas na palmas mãos, quase furando o tecido das luvas, lágrimas afloravam aos olhos. Bom, talvez não. Poderia atacar os bonecos de lata antes de Kakaroto intervir, morrendo nas mãos deles como aquele pirralho do futuro dissera. Pelo menos morreria como um Saiyajin e lavaria aquela vergonha.

Mas ao pensar nisso, percebeu que não queria morrer. Aquilo o surpreendeu tanto que Vegeta abriu os olhos, e empertigou-se, inconscientemente. Por quê? Havia sido completamente derrotado, não tinha mais nada em que se agarrar, nenhuma esperança. Exatamente como... como quando vira que não conseguiria derrotar Freeza.

Não. Exatamente, não. Sentia-se desesperado, e impotente, como naquela vez, mas de um jeito diferente... alguma coisa dentro dele recusava-se a desistir. Havia alguma coisa que não encaixava no que Kakaroto dissera... alguma coisa errada...

"Mas o quê, diabos, o quê? Já experimentei todas as possibilidades! Não há mais nada a ser feito! " gritou para a pradaria.

"Maldito... se não fosse por você, eu não estaria nesta situação."

E pensar que, em parte, ele já fora responsável pela sobrevivência de seu maior rival.

_"Quer que eu vá atrás de Kakaroto?_

_  
__Pra quê? Se ele foi mandado antes do planeta Vegeta explodir, deve estar com uns doze anos agora. Um moleque não iria nos servir de nada. Apenas mantenha a boca fechada, se é que você consegue, Radditz. Se deixar escapar que tem um irmão perto de qualquer um daqueles soldados, Freeza ficará sabendo em dois minutos!"_

"Se eu soubesse... " rilhou os dentes com ódio.

Nunca devia ter colocado os pés na Terra. Deveria tê-la pulverizado de longe, como fizera com Arlia. Ao menos não teria se contaminado com as estúpidas emoções terráqueas. Com o cérebro nublado pela raiva, não lhe ocorria que talvez nem ele estivesse vivo agora se não tivesse tido cuidado para que o irmão de Radditz permanecesse desconhecido de Freeza. Só conseguia enxergar o imenso vazio dos anos que se seguiriam à sua frente, da eterna humilhação... Será que tudo que aprendera estava errado?

_"Eu só me transformei porque fiquei com muita raiva de ver Kuririn morrer na minha frente , daquela maneira estúpida"_

Vegeta apertou a cabeça entre as mãos, como se não quisesse ouvir.

"Não! Não quero acreditar! Somente os fracos têm sentimentos! Eu sou Vegeta! Não preciso disso!"

_"Precisa sim." _disse uma voz dentro dele _"Do contrário nunca se tornará Super Saiyajin."_

"Não! NÂÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Um longo uivo quebrou o silêncio da planície, seguido por um vento súbito e um tremor de terra. Por alguns segundos, o cabelo de Vegeta brilhou numa luz dourada, sem que ele percebesse, depois voltou à cor negra de sempre. Mesmo assim, a energia criada queimou toda a vegetação à sua volta e uma imensa cratera se abriu sob seus pés (no dia seguinte, os jornais estariam falando de uma suposta nave alienígena ter explodido naquela área).

Exausto, deixou-se cair de joelhos e bateu furiosamente com os punhos no chão, abrindo novos buracos.

Como Vegeta havia comido mais da metade do estoque de comida que ela tinha, Bulma cogitara encapsular a casa e ir comprar suprimentos na cidade mais próxima. Só que uma moleza no corpo e uma súbita sensação de cansaço a fizeram passar a manhã e o meio-dia estendida na cama vendo televisão, sem coragem de se mexer. Sempre ficava meio deprimida depois do seu aniversário.

"BULMA!" o trovão ecoou pela casa toda, ao mesmo tempo que a porta da rua batia contra a parede. Atordoada com o susto e o galo dolorido (bateu com a cabeça no teto), a pobre Bulma nem teve tempo de dizer nada, pois logo em seguida ouviu um trotar de botas e Vegeta já estava irrompendo pela porta do quarto e agarrando-a pela camiseta:

"Onde está o radar do dragão?"

"Hã? O quê? Escuta aqui, que pensa q..."

Levou uma cachoalhada que quase a deixou sem roupa:

"O RADAR DO DRAGÃO!! " Vegeta urrou, como se ela estivesse do outro lado da casa e não nas mãos dele "Você o trouxe, não foi?"

A moça engoliu em seco. Não sentia tanto medo de Vegeta desde o primeiro encontro dos dois, quando ele massacrara Zarbon:

"N-Não está comigo. Juro!"

Vegeta deu seu clássico sorriso diabólico:

"Não se atreva a mentir pra mim..."disse bem devagar, com um olhar de cima a baixo - uma das suas técnicas preferidas de intimidação. Só então percebeu que Bulma estava só de camiseta, sem calças ou saias, e que a calcinha dela estava aparecendo com o puxão na roupa. Largou-a rápido e virou para o lado, cruzando os braços.

"É melhor não mentir." falou, no tom mais neutro que pôde"Quer dizer que está fazendo essa viagem sem sentido apenas pelo prazer de passear?"

Bulma ajeitou a camiseta, indignada:

"Por que não? Acha que tudo o que a gente faz tem que ter segundas intenções? Eu só decidi fazer essa viagem pra ficar um tempo longe daquela enjoeira lá em casa! DEPOIS achei que seria legal aproveitar pra procurar de novo as esferas, por isso voltei pra casa. Quando você apareceu, eu estava pensando num jeito de entrar lá sem ser notada. Mas fiquei tão preocupada com você que acabei esquecendo até de pedir que pegasse o radar, quando mandei você buscar sua bagagem! "

Vegeta arregalou os olhos. Droga! Quer dizer que, se ele não tivesse chegado naquele momento... arreganhou os dentes, furioso. Tudo estava contra ele, ultimamente!

"Aonde você guarda aquela porcaria? No seu quarto? No laboratório?"

'Pra que você quer saber? ' ela devolveu o olhar.

Se fitaram durante alguns segundos, depois Vegeta perdeu a pouquíssima paciência que ainda tinha:

"Vá & ! Vou achar esse radar nem que eu tenha que revirar a casa de ponta-cabeça!"virou-lhe as costas e saiu marchando. Bulma foi atrás dele:

"Pra que você quer o radar do dragão?"insistiu" Pra se transformar em Super Saiyajin? Ou pra que o Goku não possa se transformar mais?"

Ele parou, retesando os ombros.

"Pois tenho uma ótima notícia: Shen-long não vai poder te atender."

Ele retomou a marcha. Já estava alcançando a porta da rua, e Bulma foi atrás em desespero Se Vegeta levantasse vôo, estaria tudo perdido.

"Estou falando sério, seu cabeça-dura!" gritou" O poder das esferas do dragão não pode ultrapassar o da pessoa que as criou. Por isso, Shen-long não pode interferir na vida de seres mais fortes do que ele."

Vegeta estacou, fazendo Bulma esbarrar nele. Teve que se agarrar na porta para não cair. Ele se virou e cruzou os braços, desconfiado:

"Não tente me enrolar."

"Não é enrolação. Pensa um pouco: quando vocês, Saiyajins, estavam vindo pra cá, por que acha que não pedimos ao dragão pra acabar com vocês dois, em vez de sacrificarmos nossos amigos naquela batalha horrível? E outra coisa: você decerto já deve ter ouvido falar no cataclisma que quase acabou com Namek anos atrás... por que acha que os namekianos não usaram as esferas pra impedi-lo?"

Podia quase ver as rodinhas girando na cabeça de Vegeta, à medida que o seu olhar mudava. Ele não era nenhum idiota, aquilo tudo fazia muito sentido.

"Shen-long e Porunga podem trazer qualquer ser de volta à vida,desde que não tenha morrido de morte natural. Saiyajins, Namekianos, monstros, o que fôr. Podem rejuvenescê-los também" Bulma acrescentou, lembrando de Piccolo Daimao" mas não podem tirar seus poderes nem aumentá-los! (rezou mentalmente que isso fosse verdade)

Foi como contar para uma criança que Papai Noel não existia. Depois de uma série de expressões que mataria de inveja qualquer ator dramático - compreensão, frustração, impotência, raiva de si mesmo - Vegeta voltou àquele ar abatido da véspera. Seus ombros caíram de novo, a cabeça pendeu, derrotada, os olhos arregalados fitando um ponto como se não acreditasse que mais uma vez a vida lhe dava uma rasteira. Bulma precisou respirar fundo para impedir que as lágrimas lhe viessem aos olhos.

"Não quer entrar e sentar um pouco?"perguntou meigamente.

Ele a olhou, relutante. Ela insistiu, forçando um sorriso:

"Venha. Você ainda não se recuperou de todo, estou vendo." segurou-lhe o ombro.

Ele se deixou levar, como um fantoche sem vontade. Afundou-se no sofá e fitou com raiva a parede. Vagamente, sentiu Bulma sentar-se ao lado dele, o calor de suas coxas bem perto.

"Tudo inútil... " resmungou, como se as palavras lhe custassem"De que adianta eu ser o guerreiros mais genial do universo, se ano após ano todos os meus planos e idéias falham? Gastei toda a minha juventude me apoiando num sonho... que deu em nada!"

Ficou olhando um ponto escuro de umidade que se formara no material sintético do sofá, entre suas pernas. Seus punhos se abriam e cerraram. Agora ia chorar bem na frente dela... era o que faltava para completar sua derrocada. Felizmente, outras lágrimas não vieram.

'Eu sei bem o que é isso." disse uma voz triste ao lado dele, depois de um longo silêncio. Ele lhe lançou um olhar entre irritado e cético.

Bulma insistiu, na defensiva:

"É verdade. Sei exatamente o que está pensando: como é que eu me atrevo a comparar minha patética vida terráquea a sua? Eu posso não ter perdido o meu planeta, nem minha casa ou minha família, posso não ser nenhuma princesa, mas minha situação não é muito diferente da sua. Aos dezesseis anos, saí pelo mundo à procura de um namorado, porque não queria ficar mais sozinha e estava entediada em casa. Não consegui fazer o pedido, mas meu desejo se realizou: ganhei um namorado, ganhei muitos amigos e vivi muitas aventuras. Mas agora, depois de todos esses anos, penso: e daí? No fundo continuo sozinha, todo mundo ainda me trata como se eu fosse criança. Quer dizer, por mais que eu faça, minha vida continua igual."

"Por que me conta isso?" quis saber o príncipe. Quase sem querer, seu olhar desceu para os seios sob a camiseta amassada. No seu desalinho, o drapeado formado pela malha ao mesmo tempo revelava e escondia, num efeito bem mais sexy do que se ela estivesse usando um decote.

"Porque você não se importa. Não vai me criticar, me dar conselhos nem espalhar por aí, justamente porque você não fica metendo o nariz na vida dos outros. E - não adianta negar - eu sei que você realmente me ESCUTA, mesmo quando parece que não está prestando atenção.Talvez por isso eu me sinta à vontade quando estou com você... mais até do que quando estou com o pessoal."

De perturbado, Vegeta ficou completamente atônito. De novo bateu-lhe a velha vontade de fugir... porém, quando se apoiou no sofá para levantar, a mão roçou de leve a perna dela. Ergueu rápido a mão, sentindo aquele calor fugaz, o olhar pousou disfarçadamente nas coxas expostas.

"Por que você acha que não pode se transformar em Super Saiyajin?"

"Hum?"

Ela repetiu a pergunta, obrigando-o a voltar à sua deprimente realidade.

"Kakaroto me disse como realmente se tornou Super Saiyajin." falou com dificuldade, como se a simples lembrança lhe fizesse mal "Ele só conseguiu porque ficou transtornado depois que viu Freeza matar aquele carequinha... Kuririn."

"Típico do Goku " Bulma levou um dedo aos lábios, pensativa "Eu devia ter imaginado. Kuririn é o melhor amigo dele, e Goku sofreu muito a primeira vez que ele morreu."

"Primeira vez? Ele já tinha morrido antes?"

"Foi morto por um dos demônios de Piccolo, quando eles eram crianças" a voz dela tremeu ligeiramente "Goku pediu depois pra ele ser ressuscitado, é claro, mas Shen-long não pode trazer ninguém de volta mais de uma vez. Acho que deve ter sido isso que deixou Goku tão zangado: ele não sabia que Porunga pode ressuscitar as pessoas quantas vezes a gente quiser, e achou que Kuririn estaria perdido para sempre."

Vegeta guardou mentalmente mais aquela informação sobre a diferença entre os dois dragões. Poderia ser útil mais tarde.

"Então Kakaroto se transformou de raiva porque nunca mais veria seu amigo careca"zombou" Desse jeito alguém poderia até pensar que há alguma coisa entre eles..."

**PLAF! **

Pela segunda vez ele levou uma bofetada de mulher. Antes que tivesse tempo de abrir a boca,mais surpreso que indignado, Bulma já estava em pé na frente dele, sacudindo furiosa o dedo na sua cara:

"SEU IDIOTA!! Será possível? Eu estou falando uma coisa importante, e você só fica aí fazendo piadinhas sem graça! Depois fica choramingando que não consegue se transformar em Super Saiyajin, que sua vida é um fracasso... não é a toa que sua vida é um fracasso, porque quando a resposta fica bem na sua frente VOCÊ NÃO A ENXERGA!!"

"Que resposta?" ele deteve - de leve- a mão com o dedo ofensivo.

"Se você não tivesse ficado me secando já teria percebido! Você mesmo acabou de me dizer o que fez Goku se transformar! Agora só precisa descobrir o que deixaria VOCÊ furioso a ponto de se transformar também!"

O queixo de Vegeta caiu. A mão que segurava a de Bulma também.

"Ah, estou vendo que caiu a ficha "ela cruzou os braços Aposto que você pensou: "Oh, nunca vou virar Super Saiyajin porque não tenho amigos nem sentimentos." Não foi?"

"Não! a mentira era tão evidente que ele ficou vermelho 'Não foi... bem assim."

De que adiantava negar? A mulher tinha toda a razão: ele era um idiota!

"O que eu poderia pensar" berrou "É difícil eu sentir mais raiva do que sinto agora! Se fosse por uma questão de raiva, eu já deveria ter me transformado há muito tempo!"

"Então você vai ter que descobrir alguma coisa que o faça ficar mais zangado ainda. " Bulma fez um esforço para se acalmar, depois balançou a cabeçaVegeta, você e Goku são completamente diferentes um do outro, mesmo pertencendo à mesma raça. Talvez a maneira de se transformar em Super Saiyajin seja diferente para cada um de vocês. Mas você não pode ficar se castigando assim..."estendeu a mão para o rosto dele e tocou com o dedo, de leve, na face onde há pouco havia deslizado uma lágrima '_Nós_ temos três anos ainda para descobrirmos. Eu _sei _que você vai, de um jeito ou de outro, recuperar o seu orgulho."

Os dois pares de olhos se fitaram longamente: um duro, indecifrável, o outro ansioso, quase suplicante.

_"Por que você __**ACHA**__ que não pode se transformar em Super Saiyajin?" _

Quando fora a última vez em que alguém tivera tanta fé nele?

_"Meu filho: você é o mais poderoso da nossa raça. Talvez seja até o Super Saiyajin da Lenda..."_

A mão enluvada estremeceu, ergueu-se e segurou a outra, desnuda, que ainda tocava sua face. Bulma assustou-se com o toque repentino, depois viu que ele sorria - um sorriso duro, os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

"Acho que está na hora de eu retribuir o uniforme que me fez... " disse o príncipe, colocando as mãos dela em seus ombros. Sua própria mão deslizou para a cintura da mulher, puxando-a para perto E mais todas as outras coisas disse baixo, perto do ouvido dela.

Num arranco súbito, sentiu sua cabeça ser agarrada e virada para frente com violência; logo em seguida os lábios dela esmagaram-se contra os seus. Por alguns instantes, Vegeta ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas ela insistia, e ele acabou decidindo acompanhar seus movimentos, deixar-se levar pelo que os instintos lhe diziam. Ela era quente, macia, tudo o que precisava agora para distrair sua mente cansada. Recuperara a esperança, e no momento não queria pensar em poder, lutas, nada, apenas sentir, sentir... e sentir-se vivo, para variar.

_I just wanna feel real love,_

_Eu só quero sentir amor de verdade,_

_Feel the home that I live in,_

_Sentir o lar em que moro_

_I got too much love,_

_Eu tenho amor demais,_

_Running through my veins, going to waste._

_Correndo pelas minhas veias, indo para o lixo_

_I just wanna feel real love,_

_Eu só quero sentir amor de verdade,_

_In a life ever after_

_Numa vida _

_There's a hole in my soul,_

_Há um buraco em minha alma_

_You can see it in my face, it's a real big place._

_Você pode vê-lo em meu rosto, é um lugar imenso._


	16. Planos e Surpresas

**Planos e Surpresas**

Fome. Era a melhor palavra para descrever os acontecimentos seguintes, para definir a ânsia com que se atiraram um ao outro, como se apenas esperassem um sinal. Frustrações, cobranças internas e vazios existenciais foram chutados para longe com o resto do mundo, à espera de quando Bulma e Vegeta voltassem à realidade. Mas, embora nenhum dos dois pensasse conscientemente em nenhuma dessas coisas, elas não haviam sido esquecidas. Estavam infiltradas em cada beijo, cada roçar de seus corpos esculturais, partilhando clandestinamente daquela paz ilusória.

Vegeta, como se poderia esperar, foi um tanto bruto no início, pra não dizer surdo, e houve um momento que Bulma chegou a sentir medo. Surpreendentemente, isso o conteve um pouco, e ele até se dispôs a pacientemente seguir algumas indicações dela. Bulma suspeitava de que ele tivesse medo de machucá-la seriamente -não que ele se importasse, mas poderia ter problemas com isso. No final das contas, valera a pena ele quase ter quebrado seu braço aquela vez!

A primeira vez terminou muito rápido, e nenhum dos dois ficou satisfeito; porém, incrivelmente, não trocaram mais do que algumas rápidas críticas. Nenhum dos dois estava muito disposto a perder tempo com as longas discussões usuais, quando podiam melhorar o que já fora bom e descobrir o que dera errado. Uma das coisas, Vegeta percebeu logo, era que tinha que controlar mais a sua força, se queria que sua parceira e fornecedora de equipamentos continuasse viva. Ela já estava com algumas marcas roxas. Por isso, tentou prestar mais atenção nas indicações dela, embora fingisse má vontade. Afinal, em sua vida anterior não tivera muito tempo para se tornar um grande amante.

As horas viraram minutos que viraram segundos; a única diferença entre a noite e o dia foi a necessidade de acender a luz -porque não queriam perder nada. Nenhum dos dois jamais soube quando caiu no sono; praticamente desmaiaram ao lado um do outro, suas mentes completamente desligadas de sonhos e pensamentos; e sem dúvida foi o melhor sono que tiveram em muitos meses.

Quando Bulma finalmente emergiu, exausta, do meio das cobertas, descobriu que eram quase 11 horas da manhã. O outro lado da cama estava desocupado e frio. Embora isso não lhe causasse surpresa, sentiu uma dorzinha no coração. O que esperava, censurou-se. Que Vegeta ficasse a seu lado esperando vê-la acordar ou que a despertasse com um beijo? Se demorara muito a admitir para si mesma que estava apaixonada fora justamente porque não podia esperar amor daquele homem! Dizia isso a si mesma o tempo todo. Mas podia conquistá-lo aos poucos.

Mais animada, vestiu o roupão e chinelos. Vegeta a desejava; não ia se satisfazer apenas com uma noite, não com uma mulher como ela! E também precisava da sua ajuda pra se tornar mais poderoso, portanto ainda ia ficar muito tempo em sua casa. Tempo suficiente, talvez, para domá-lo e deixar seus amigos de boca aberta. Ah, viviam fazendo pouco dela, mas agora iriam ver.

Ligou o radinho portátil que estava na cabeceira da cama e colocou-o no bolso do roupão, para lhe fazer companhia enquanto preparava o café. A música de Tina Turner, apesar da letra um pouco pessimista, era agradável, e Bulma atravessou a sala embalada pelo ritmo:

"What love´s got to do, got to do with this? What´s love, but a second hand emotion? Who needs a heart when a heart can be br*...AAAAIIII!!!!" tropeçou num corpo atravessado no tapete.

"Sua idiota cega!" bronqueou uma voz de baixo dela, ao mesmo tempo que duas mãos a empurravam para o lado "Não olha por onde pisa?"

"Ninguém manda você ficar estendido aí no tapete, bem onde eu vou passar! Qual é a sua, gosta de brincar de cadáver de manhã cedo? "estrilou a jovem, enquanto se levantava.

Vegeta ergueu-se também. Estava vestido com roupas de batalha novas e limpas.

"Eu estava fazendo flexões, embora não seja da sua conta. E não é nada cedo. Já faz duas horas que estou acordado." seu tom de voz deixava bem claro o que achava de pessoas que acordavam tarde.

"Só duas horas? Mas então..." a cientista contou ostensivamente nos dedos " você levantou hoje às oito horas, em vez das cinco, como sempre faz. Nooossa, eu sabia que era uma mulher e tanto, mas não a esse ponto! "piscou, maliciosa.

Pena que a roupa de Vegeta só deixava a cara de fora. Bulma poderia apostar que desta vez ele ficara vermelho pelo corpo todo. Passou rindo pelo príncipe que balbuciava alguma coisa sobre vulgaridade e pretensão:

"Espero que tenha deixado alguma coisa na geladeira. É uma pena ser tão tarde, eu gostaria que tivéssemos tomado café na cama juntos. Mas podemos compensar no almoço."

"Eu não vou almoçar com você."

Bulma parou no caminho da cozinha e olhou para ele. É, realmente estava bom demais.

"Ah, desculpe, esqueci que você ainda tem que treinar. O que eu não entendo é : porque está perdendo tempo aqui, se os andróides estão quase na nossa porta?"

"Além de burra é infantil! Não consegue pensar sozinha? Se eu ficar muito tempo afastado, podem associar a minha ausência à sua, e aquela sua gente tem a língua solta. Não quero ver minha privacidade na boca de Kakaroto e dos outros inúteis – e, pela sua cara, acho que você também não quer." sorriu ao ver duas rosetas aparecerem no rosto da mulher.

Bulma nunca fora de se preocupar muito com o que as pessoas pudessem dizer. Mas, ultimamente, as coisas haviam mudado. Ela estava se preparando para ocupar o lugar de seu pai na Presidência da Corporação Cápsula e, para dar certo, precisava do respeito dos sócios, funcionários e importante ainda, qual seria a reação de seus amigos se eles soubessem que Bulma havia dormido com o homem que tentara destruir a Terra? Sentiu uma pontada de revolta. Droga, não era da conta de ninguém. Nunca davam mesmo bola pra ela, a não ser quando precisavam de seus inventos; que direito teriam de se meter em sua vida particular? Por outro lado, não sabia no que ia dar sua relação com Vegeta. Deveria arriscar suas amizades por algo que poderia tanto durar vários meses (_ou para sempre..._) como alguns dias apenas?

"É... você tem razão."concordou de má vontade, enquanto Vegeta caminhava áté a saída"Ao menos por enquanto é melhor guardar segredo. Mas por que esperou eu acordar só pra me dizer isso?"

Vegeta parou na porta da rua- isso é, da campina- e olhou-a por cima do ombro, com um sorriso desagradável:

"Porque, quando eu voltar esta noite, espero encontrar esta casa no mesmo lugar. Ou alguém vai se arrepender muito. " e saiu. Não sem antes ver, com satisfação, que a deixara boquiaberta.

Quando Bulma finalmente reagiu e mergulhou porta afora, Vegeta já havia desaparecido. A mulher afastou-se da casa e ficou olhando o céu azul, da cor dos uniformes que fizera há poucos dias. Parecia meses agora. A brisa revolvia seu roupão e roçava-o contra sua pele nua, amenizando o calor do sol.

Em que encrenca se metera desta vez?  
"Bom, se ele acha que eu vou ficar plantada aqui todo o dia como uma vagabunda à disposição, está muito enganado " disse, mas sorriu. Puxou o roupão mais para junto do corpo e virou-se para entrar "Se não me engano, acho que construíram um shopping na nova Cidade do Leste..."

Quando Vegeta voltou aquela noite, a casa estava de novo no lugar. Bulma esperou-o com um jantar de comida chinesa, que ele gostava (comprado pronto, é claro), baby-doll de renda e um arsenal de preservativos e livros instrutivos.

"Então? "ele perguntou, horas mais tarde "Eu não disse que você ia se arrepender se não me esperasse?"

A verdade era que _ele_ teria se arrependido muito se não voltasse. Tivera sérias dúvidas se a casa ainda estaria ali, e com certeza não esperava ser tão bem recebido. Folheou preguiçosamente um livro ilustrado com fotos. Hum... até que os terráqueos faziam coisas interessantes, às vezes.

"É... pode ser que sim."Bulma roçou a face no ombro dele. Sentia-se muito feliz _Eu não sabia que você lia a nossa escrita.

"Tive que aprender, para pilotar a nave construída pelo seu pai." ele explicou de má vontade "Enquanto vocês entretinham os Namekianos eu decifrava o computador."  
"Então era por isso que quase não te vimos aquele ano! Pensei que você passasse o tempo todo treinando no deserto."Bulma riu, embora sentisse uma leve ponta de decepção. Um dos trunfos com que contava para se aproximar dele era a idéia de convencê-lo da necessidade de ler e naturalmente, oferecer-se como sua professora. Mas tudo bem, tinha outros trunfos, e não deixava de admirar a inteligência dele "Deve ter sido muito difícil."  
"Humpf. Nem um pouco. Os computadores da Terra não passam de brinquedos de criança. Além disso, seu pai colocou uma opção entre as línguas Saiyajin e terráquea, embora eu não saiba como ele aprendeu a nossa escrita." "Deve ter aproveitado o velho computador da nave em que o Goku veio.É bem a cara do papai, se dar a tanto trabalho! Bom, melhor. Assim, você não vai pagar micos quando a gente for no shopping. Imagine só se você quisesse um hambúrguer e entrasse numa loja de lingerie... " parou naquele ponto, porque Vegeta a olhava como se ela estivesse louca:

"Andar com você no shopping? De onde tirou essa idéia absurda?"

Ela puxou o lençol sobre o peito, meio na defensiva:

_Cansei de ficar parada aqui enquanto você se "diverte" na Câmara de Gravidade. Pensei que poderíamos dar uma volta juntos, tomar um ar... "Esqueça. Eu não vou passear no meio dos terráqueos, ou fazer o que quer que você e seu namoradinho faziam - exceto o "essencial" "puxou-a pelo ombro um pouco brutalmente, obrigando Bulma a olhar para ele "Está claro?"

Silêncio. "Está claro?" Vegeta repetiu.

Quase se poderia ver o ar faiscando entre os dois pares de olhos. Aquela resistência era excitante, pensou o príncipe, mas a mulher tinha que aprender quem mandava ali. Finalmente, Bulma cedeu, repuxando os lábios.  
"Bem claro. "e deu um sorriso sedutor"Bom, se puder tirar seus dedos do meu ombro... " ele tirou, e ela terminou com um largo e fingidíssimo bocejo " ... eu vou dormir agora. Estou esgotada. "e virou-se para o lado, puxando as cobertas e deixando o Saiyajin aceso e frustrado.

Vegeta quase protestou; porém o orgulho deu-lhe um violento beliscão. De modo algum ela ia pensar que poderia manipulá-lo daquele jeito, ha! Ele já havia passado muito tempo sem mulher e não era por isso que iria ficar desesperado. No dia seguinte, levantou-se bem cedo e foi embora antes de Bulma acordar. Ficaria longe dela durante uma semana, ou mais, até que ela viesse atrás dele aos gritos e lágrimas por ter sido abandonada. E ele apenas sorriria e diria que já havia pago as roupas que Bulma fizera para ele. Se quisesse mais alguma coisa, bem, haveria um preç podia esperar!

Ninguém na Corporação Cápsula o viu chegar, pois ainda estavam dormindo. Vegeta passou o resto do dia trancado na nave, saindo apenas para uma refeição ligeira lá pela uma hora da tarde. Nos últimos meses, não se juntava mais à família Briefs na mesa, preferindo visitar a cozinha depois das refeições; fazia parte de seu programa para manter o menor contato possível com os terráqueos (com uma única exceção). Mas quando anoiteceu, seu estômago reclamava demais para se concentrar; além do mais, ouvira casualmente a "velha" comentar no corredor que faria para o jantar um prato que ele gostava muito. E agora o cheiro vinha até a nave... parecia de propósito. Bom, por esta vez talvez valesse a pena aguentar aquela mulher.

"_Ou talvez não_", pensou depois, quando a sra. Briefs o saudou com o alarido habitual:

"Vegeta!! Oh, que bom, você veio jantar conosco! E bem no dia em que a Bulminha voltou de sua viagem. Não é maravilhoso? Sei que você sentia muita falta dela."

Bulma nem levantou os olhos do prato. Parecia que ele não estava ali.

"Como de uma boa dor de barriga " Vegeta resmungou, sentando-se à mesa. Não estava nem um pouco surpreso; na verdade, o fato dela ter decidido voltar em vez de continuar a esperá-lo indicava respeito próprio" Eu estava pensando quando sua filha ia parar com a vagabundagem e voltar ao trabalho." Os olhos de Bulma faiscaram e ela finalmente ergueu o rosto, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas viu o cantinho da boca de Vegeta erguido e fechou a boca.

'Bem, "disse o doutor Briefs, como se sentisse a tensão entre eles "Realmente é ótimo. Temos muito trabalho esperando, e eu sempre fico um pouco preocupado quando Bulma tem que sair nessas missões."

_Missões?_Vegeta ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida. Agora safadeza tinha outro nome.

"É, você não ficou sabendo?"explicou a senhora Briefs"A Bulminha e o Gokuzinho tiveram de ir atrás daquele terrível doutor Gero! Sabe, eu não entendo por que algumas pessoas não podem viver em paz, estão sempre querendo destruir a Terra..."

A mão de Vegeta esmagou o cabo do garfo a caminho da boca. Os dentes do talher destruído caíram junto com a comida sobre a mesa, com um claque. Com os dentes arreganhados, olhou para a amante do outro lado da mesa. Ela estava igualmente chocada, e branca como os azulejos da cozinha; porém, para Vegeta, aquilo era uma indicação de culpa. Bulma tentou encontrar a própria voz, mas, como num pesadelo, não conseguiu falar de início. O olhar assassino de Vegeta parecia ter algum poder sobre suas cordas vocais. Ele levantou-se rápido, derrubando a cadeira, e ergueu a mão. Com um gritinho histérico, Bulma encolheu-se para trás e tapou os olhos. Quantas vezes já não experimentara aquela sensação, de que estava vivendo seus últimos segundos de vida? Mas agora era pra valer. Já via o clarão cegante que desintegraria tudo, transformando a Corporação Cápsula numa cratera.  
Ouviu um estrondo e os gritos dos pais, mas em vez da luz sentiu o choque de alguma coisa pastosa e uma dorzinha aguda no pescoço, como picadas de agulha.  
"Eu não disse para você não se meter nisso se não quisesse morrer?" Vegeta urrou "Achou que era só uma ameaça?! "  
Bulma abriu os olhos. Seu rosto e o vestido novo estavam salpicados pelo que parecia ser pasta de feijão. A mesa fora partida em dois, não por uma explosão de ki, mas por um soco, obviamente. Comida, pedaços de madeira, fórmica e cacos de vidro e louça jaziam espalhados pelo chão e pelas roupas dos comensais apavorados. Vegeta, como uma estátua, dominava a cena, ainda com os punhos cerrados. Porém, vendo que estava viva, Bulma perdeu o medo. Suas pernas e garganta voltaram a funcionar e ela levantou-se, rápida, com o dedo em riste:  
"Não é nada disso que está pensando! Eu não cheguei nem perto do doutor Gero. Não sei por que mamãe meteu ele nessa história." Apesar de confusa, a senhora Briefs se ofendeu.  
"Eu não meti nada, mocinha. O Kuririnzinho me falou que a sua missão com o Goku era deter o doutor Gero. Você não me disse que era segredo, por isso achei que Vegetinha soubesse."  
"Kuririn esteve aqui?" na boca da moça poderia caber um melão. Vegeta a olhava como se ela fosse alguma coisa podre esmagada por um carro.  
"Então é assim... " falou devagar, com voz rouca _Eu estava enganado: você é igualzinha ao Kakaroto e ao resto dos santinhos hipócritas. Igual aquele moleque do Gohan quando escondeu a minha esfera do dragão, e depois tentou fazer o pedido com seu amigo carequinha, depois que eu os ajudei! Vocês se acham um bando de bonzinhos e adoram pregar lições de moral para pessoas como eu, mas logo que podem apunhalam pelas costas da mesma forma que nós! Pelo menos eu assumo a minha maldade.'" Virou-se e saiu da cozinha, sob os olhares atônitos da família Briefs. "A-Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu?" o pobre doutor tentava acalmar seu gato, embora ele mesmo ainda estivesse tremendo. Nenhuma das mulheres lhe deu atenção. Bulma fitava a mãe com os olhos cheios de lágrimas: "Por que você fez isso comigo? "a voz estava embargada"Ele estava começando a confiar em mim... e agora pode ter acabado com tudo! POR QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE FALA O QUE NÃO DEVE??!!!"

*Tradução: O que o amor tem a ver com isso? O que é o amor senão uma emoção de segunda mão? Quem precisa de um coração se este pode ser partido?"


	17. Papéis Invertidos

**Papéis Invertidos**

"Ha! Ha! Haaa!"

A imensa rocha cobriu-se de marcas arredondadas, umas sobre as outras. Cada golpe a soltava cada vez mais do lugar onde estava presa. Finalmente, ela se soltou e começou a rolar pela borda do penhasco, como se tentasse escapar do seu atacante, mas ele a seguiu de perto sem parar de golpeá-la. O último soco reduziu o bloco de pedra a uma chuva de farelos que caíram sobre as ondas. Kuririn respirou fundo, enxugou o suor do rosto e olhou para as mãos: em um ser humano normal os delicados ossos estariam esmigalhados, mas elas só tinham alguns arranhões.

"Acho que posso fazer uma pausa" disse para si mesmo, olhando o mar lá embaixo.

Nos últimos meses, havia relaxado muito nos treinos. Era cinema pra cá, passeios pra lá. Estava na hora de começar a se preparar de verdade, se quisesse ser mesmo útil durante a chegada dos andróides. Mestre Kame decidiu que para isso precisavam ficar em um lugar mais amplo, por isso, se mudaram novamente para a enseada onde Kuririn e Goku haviam treinado quando eram meninos. Apesar de agradecido, o monge às vezes pensava que teria sido mais fácil se concentrar em um lugar que não trouxesse tantas lembranças. Era engraçado agora, lembrar a maneira como competira com Goku quando eram crianças, sempre tentando ser melhor do que ele. Que perda de tempo havia sido!

Os livros e filmes estão cheios de histórias sobre pessoas que superam limites impossíveis apenas com esforço e determinação. O que ninguém diz é que há barreiras que nem toda a determinação do mundo pode ultrapassar. No caso dele, barreiras físicas, causadas pela genética. Talvez fosse por isso que se sentia tão desmotivado.

"Nem sei por que eu ainda insisto."suspirou"Nunca serei tão forte quanto o Goku ou Vegeta... e nem sei se vou servir para alguma coisa contra aqueles andró eu devesse procurar alguma garota pra me casar, enquanto ainda sou jovem."

Uma sombra se derramou sobre ele.

"Duvido que você consiga. escarneceu uma voz áspera"A não ser que encontre alguma garota que precise de um apoio para tomar sopa."

Antes mesmo da frase terminar, Kuririn já havia se virado. Embora seu interlocutor já fosse bem conhecido e estivesse (mais ou menos) do seu lado agora, o rapaz não pode evitar que seu estômago se contraísse de pavor. Segurou a respiração, sem entender aquele medo,e só então reparou a maneira estranha como o visitante estava vestido. Claro, a roupa havia lhe lembrado aqueles dias de terror em Namek. Então fora para isso que Bulma lhe pedira seu traje emprestado?

"Credo, Vegeta! Quase me matou de susto!"

Vegeta mediu o rapaz de cima a baixo.

"Está ficando descuidado. Se eu quisesse, já teria transformado você em cinzas minutos atrás."

Kuririn ficou furioso - ainda mais porque era exatamente o que estava pensando:

"Veio até aqui só pra me insultar?"

Vegeta soltou o ar dos pulmões, como se fosse dizer algo contra a vontade:

"Aquela informação que você deu à mãe de Bulma, sobre que a filha saiu atrás do doutor Gero. Era verdade?"

O monge pestanejou, a princípio sem entender. Depois uma luzinha de reconhecimento acendeu em seus olhos:

"A-Aquilo? Ah, sim... Não, não, de jeito nenhum! " abanava a cabeça e as mãos enfaticamente, como se isso fosse tirar qualquer dúvida do Saiyajin sobre a verdade _ Olha... eu e os outros fomos ao aniversário dela e descobrimos que a Bulma não estava lá. A mãe dela pensava que Bulma estivesse em uma missão, e eu... eu apenas enfeitei um pouquinho a mentira dela. Não podia culpar a Bulma por não querer ficar na festa, com toda aquela gente chata lá, você sabe como a mãe dela é..." uma coisa horrível passou pela cabeça de Kuririn e seus olhos, que já eram grandes, ficaram do tamanho de rodas"Você... Você feriu a Bulma por causa dessa história?"

'Ela está viva."Vegeta virou-se na direção do penhasco e olhou por cima do ombro "Mas se disser qualquer palavra dessa conversa a alguém, não só você mas aqueles dois tarados vão morrer."

E decolou, descendo sobre o mar num rasante. Sua energia abria um profundo sulco entre as ondas.

XXXXXXX

"Só porque eu não pedi pra guardar segredo não quer dizer que precisem contar o que eu faço até pro padeiro da esquina!"

O doutor Briefs recuou contra a parede, quase esmagando seu pobre gatinho. Sabia que não devia ter cedido aos apelos chorosos da esposa para servir de mediador. Fazia cinco dias desde aquela noite horrível em que Vegeta deixara a Corporação Cápsula. Também fazia cinco dias que Bulma não falava com a mãe. E a senhora Briefs insistia em tentar fazer a filha falar com ela, pois continuava não entendendo (ou não queria entender) qual era a sua culpa em toda aquela confusão. O marido a encontrara com um prato de doces na mão tentando persuadir o segurança-robô a deixá-la entrar no laboratório. E agora lá estava ele, já mais que arrependido de tentar trazer paz para a família.

'Eu sei que mamãe não agiu por mal, ela SEMPRE fala com a melhor das intençõesl! Que nem quando eu tinha cinco anos e fiz xixi na cama. Ela contou pras pra todas as mães dos meus coleguinhas porque achou "engraçadinho", não lembra? Vocês até tiveram que me mudar de colégio porque todo mundo só me chamava de mijona!" a voz de Bulma chegou a tremer só de lembrar.

Apiedado, o doutor Briefs afastou-se da parede.

"Nunca entendi por quê, " disse inocentemente "Toda criança faz xixi na cama..." encolheu-se de novo, porque Bulma parecia crescer diante dele:

"E toda vez que eu e Yamcha brigávamos, as filhas das nossas vizinhas davam um jeito de aparecer aqui com presentinhos e decotes até o umbigo! "o berro dela chegou a fazer o velho se curvar para trás, e Scratch enterrou as unhas em seu ombro para não cair"Como elas ficavam sabendo, hein? E a mamãe ainda teve o topete de me censurar porque guardei segredo sobre Vegeta e eu!! Contar para quê? Para que ela pudesse contar ao mundo inteiro que sua filha finalmente desencalhou e eu perca todos os meus amigos?"

"S-Seus amigos odeiam Vegeta tanto assim?"

Bulma ignorou a pergunta:

"...E além da mamãe não ter respeito nenhum à minha privacidade, pode acabar colocando a todos nós em perigo com as suas indiscrições. Qualquer espião da Red Ribbon pode obter as informações que quiser, é só aparecer aqui disfarçado de entregador ou eletricista e bater um papinho com ela. Se o doutor Gero descobrir que estamos preparando uma recepção de boas-vindas para seus andróides daqui a três anos, vai tomar providências."

O doutor Briefs empalideceu:

"Realmente... não havia pensado nisso. Vou conversar com sua mãe. Só gostaria que você tivesse me falado antes sobre esses andróides, assim eu poderia ter preparado alguma coisa."

Com a mudança de assunto, Bulma acalmou-se um pouco e voltou a sentar junto ao computador. Distraidamente, tocou um pontinho ainda dolorido no pescoço, causado por um estilhaço de louça.O pai postou-se atrás dela.

"Tem certeza de que o tal remédio do futuro vai funcionar?"

'Pra ser honesta, não, porque Goku escondeu o remédio e eu não me lembrei de pedir um pouco para fazer uma análise. Estou pesquisando sobre vírus que atacam o coração, mas não achei nada... "lançou um olhar cansado para a tela do computador e suspirou"Acho que ele realmente só vai ser descoberto daqui a alguns anos."

Até para o doutor Briefs era evidente que o abatimento da filha não se devia ao insucesso de sua pesquisa.

"Tem certeza de que não quer mandar nosso pessoal atrás de Vegeta? Podemos tentar localizá-lo com nossos satélites."

Bulma não pôde evitar um sorriso. Seu pai era realmente muito ingênuo. Depois de ter visto o que Vegeta era capaz, ainda pensava em arriscar a vida dos pobres rapazes!

"Obrigada, mas não vale a pena. Vegeta não quer ser incomodado, e se tentássemos rastreá-lo ele ficaria ainda mais furioso. Ele vai ter de voltar. Está sem dinheiro, não tem nenhum amigo - e, mais importante, treinar com a gravidade da Terra não é a mesma coisa."ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se pensasse em algo. Lentamente, pontinhos de luz surgiram no fundo dos olhos azuis, e seu queixo se endureceu "Além disso, eu também tenho meu orgulho.

Olhou para a mesa atrás deles e acrescentou, para encerrar o assunto:

"Pode levar esses doces daqui, papai? Estou de regime."

O velho assentiu e deixou o laboratório com a bandeja nos braços e o eterno gato sobre o ombro.

"Sabe, Scratch, eu não entendo o que havia de errado com o Yamcha... ou com aquele garoto simpático, o Goku. As mulheres têm um gosto muito estranho."

"Miau."

"Eu posso dizer por experiência própria. Minha mulher, por exemplo. Ela sempre gostou de homens bonitos e musculosos e mesmo assim casou comigo. Nunca entendi o que ela viu em mim, ainda mais que naquela época eu ainda não havia inventado as cápsulas que nos deixaram ricos!"

Bulma havia herdado a queda da mãe para homens musculosos, é verdade. Mas Yamcha e Goku também o eram, e ainda assim... Não, o doutor Briefs suspeitava que a escolha da filha se devia a alguma outra razão, bem mais profunda.

A grande paixão do doutor Briefs, mais até do que os inventos, eram os animais abandonados que recolhia. Gatos, cachorros, dinossauros... Depois que ficara rico, uma de suas alegrias fora finalmente ter espaço e condições de cuidar de tantos bichos. Muitos deles haviam sido maltratados, e levavam meses e até anos para confiar em alguém de novo. E, embora Bulma várias vezes já tivesse criticado a sua mania, no fundo tinha aquele ponto em comum com ele, só que em vez de bichos preferia acolher pessoas sem lar. E em parte era por isso, pela alegria de ver que ela herdara isso dele, que o velho sempre aceitava que a filha trouxesse estranhos para casa - até mesmo aquele terrível Vegeta.

No fundo, animais não eram assim tão diferentes das pessoas. Os seres humanos também ficavam traumatizados devido a maus tratos. E Vegeta, que aos olhos do doutor mais lembrava um animal selvagem que um ser humano (um tigre, ou um lobo solitário), estava cheio de cicatrizes, físicas e psicoló fosse por isso que Bulma se sentia tão atraída pelo Saiyajin, e tivesse com ele mais paciência do que tinha com a própria família e com seus amigos. A frase que a filha gritara aquela noite terrível havia ficado gravada na cabeça do doutor:  
_  
"__Ele estava começando a confiar em mim... e agora você pode ter acabado com tudo!_"

Se já era difícil conquistar a confiança de um animal traumatizado, pior ainda com os seres ditos como racionais(incluindo os humanos), que eram muito mais complicados. Apesar de otimista por natureza, o velho não acreditava muito que Bulma conseguisse recuperar a confiança do Saiyajin, se é que ele realmente confiara nela alguma vez.

O doutor Briefs só esperava que, ao se meter com um homem tão marcado, a sua alegre garotinha também não ficasse profundamente marcada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era uma da madrugada quando um zumbido insistente tirou Bulma de um não muito profundo sono. Praguejando, derrubou no chão o despertador junto com quase tudo que estava sobre mesinha de cabeceira, mas nem assim o barulho quando ela estendeu o braço para acender o abajur percebeu que o barulho vinha de seu alarme de pulso. Totalmente acordada agora, desligou o aparelhinho, saltou da cama e olhou pela janela. Uma luz avermelhada piscava pela janela da espaçonave no quintal.

"Já?"

Dois dias depois da briga com Vegeta, Bulma havia reativado o alarme da câmara de gravidade (o mesmo alarme que havia usado quando ele insistira em treinar não tendo condições). Só não esperava que ele voltasse tão rápido.

Ah, isso era com ele. Talvez algumas coisas estivessem acima de seu orgulho, afinal. Pelo menos poderia dormir melhor agora. Apagou a luz, voltou a se deitar e virou-se para a parede, puxando os cobertores. Depois de alguns segundos, seu corpo se virou para o lado da janela. Contra a vontade, seus olhos se abriram, como que forçados por dedos invisíveis, e se voltaram automaticamente naquela direção.

"Pare com isso"resmungou "Se Vegeta pode bancar o orgulhoso, eu também posso."

XXXX

Vegeta girou no ar e desferiu uma série de chutes. O treinamento na câmara fizera falta durante aqueles dias afastado. Não se virou quando sentiu a tela holográfica acender atrás dele. A auto-estima daquela mulher tinha mais altos e baixos que um elevador. Mas, em vez dos gritos e reprovações que esperava, só ouviu o barulho da máquina de gravidade funcionando. Estranho. Mesmo sem olhar, sabia que a tela estava acesa. O que ela estaria tramando?

Bulma havia preparado um belo discurso no caminho para o laboratório. Antes mesmo de ligar a tela de comunicação, cada frase havia sido cuidadosamente ensaiada, mas agora, nada do que preparara lhe parecia adequado. Ficou olhando as costas bronzeadas e musculosas que se contraíam, reluzentes de suor. A pele exposta lhe lembrou as duas noites loucas passadas no campo, seu toque desajeitado, porém quase gentil, como o de um adolescente na primeira v...

"O que quer?! " Vegeta virou-se com tanta rapidez que ela nem percebeu o movimento" Fale logo e vá embora, não consigo me concentrar com você me olhando!"

Bulma quase caiu da cadeira. Aquele homem tinha olhos nas costas, por acaso?

"Como você é cara de pau! Quer dizer que não pode falar comigo, mas usar a nave que MEU pai fabricou você pode!"

'Uma coisa nada tem a ver com outra. Não foi o seu pai quem eu pensei que tivesse me traído."

"Quer dizer que... o quê?! "Bulma quase se engasgou quando entendeu bem a última frase. Vegeta deu uma risadinha:

"Que pena, hein? Estraguei a defesa que você teve todo o trabalho de fazer."

"M-Mas... como? Quer dizer... como você percebeu... Ah, entendi " seu rosto se iluminou "Descobriu finalmente que era um absurdo eu fazer uma coisa dessas com você por causa do que aconteceu entre nós, não foi?"

Vegeta não sabia se ria ou se esbravejava com a imbecilidade da mulher. Às vezes, era tão esperta; outras, dizia umas besteiras que fariam até Kakaroto cair de costas! Pensou com cuidado no que ia responder, de modo a não mencionar seu interrogatório a Kuririn. Saber da verdade não lhe trouxera nenhum alívio, pelo contrário. Precisara de muito autocontrole para não pulverizar aquele nanico intrometido.

"Errou de novo. O que aconteceu foi que, logo que esfriei a cabeça percebi que a história que sua mãe contou não podia ser verdade."fez uma pausa, percebendo a atenção dela, e continuou "Sua mãe disse que Kakaroto tinha ido com você. Eu sabia que era impossível, porque lutei com ele horas antes de nos encontrarmos naquela festa. Depois, Kakaroto não saiu mais de perto da família. Se ele tivesse lutado com alguém, ou saído para outro lugar, eu teria sentido."

Bulma estava boquiaberta. Aquele maluco era um verdadeiro Sherlock Holmes. Satisfeito com a reação (ou falta desta) que produzira, Vegeta permitiu-se um sorriso.

"Era só isso? Ótimo.Não precisa voltar mais aqui. E também não espere por mim. Não creio que estarei em condições quando terminar."voltou-se e começou uma nova série de socos.

Às suas costas, ouviu a respiração ficar pesada, mas isso não o alertou.

"Era só isso? "Bulma repetiu devagar, naquele tom falsamente calmo que anuncia tempestade. Vegeta fuzilou-a por cima do ombro.

"É só isso? "ela explodiu "Você... deduziu que eu não ameacei a vida de Gero pela suas costas, então tudo bem, veio treinar aqui de novo, e espera que eu esteja depois à sua disposição, como não tivesse acontecido nada? Como se você não tivesse quase matado a mim e aos meus pais de susto, e destruído uma parte da nossa cozinha? Olhe aqui,um caco de louça chegou a se enfiar no meu pescoço!"apontou qualquer coisa invisível na pele" Eu poderia ter ficado com uma cicatriz!"

Ele finalmente se virou.

"O que mais quer que eu faça? Que me ajoelhe e peça desculpas? Eu não vou fazer isso! Já é humilhante demais admitir que cometi um engano! Engano, aliás, que foi SUA culpa! Nada disso teria acontecido se você não fosse tão covarde e mentido aos seus pais para sair de casa, em vez de mandá-los se f... !"

Bulma corou ligeiramente, mas se manteve firme:

'Não estou falando em pedir desculpas. Seria o mínimo que poderia esperar de qualquer pessoa decente, mas esse não é o seu caso. Estou falando da sua falta de consideração comigo. Sabe o que eu passei nesses dias em que você sumiu de casa, Vegeta? Eu quase não dormi, tenho de aplicar gelo todos os dias pra disfarçar as olheiras! Pior, eu me senti péssima porque... você ficou magoado por minha causa, mesmo que eu não tenha a culpa. E quando você finalmente voltou, veio direto pra cá, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de vir me procurar! Custava tanto pro seu orgulho vir me dizer: "Bulma, pensei melhor e acredito quando você diz que não faria nada pelas minhas costas. Agora vou treinar"? ' imitou o jeito seco dele.  
_  
"Claro que custava, não é óbvio? Se eu não precisasse tanto da sua ajuda nem teria voltado aqui. Achei que me entendesse. Ou será que esta é outra maneira de jogar todo o meu débito com você na minha cara? Maldição... a verdade é que, tirando o fato de eu não ser mais torturado, minha vida não mudou muito. Continuo morando de favor em um lugar que não é meu, e sendo o tempo todo por isso. Pensei que fazendo de você minha amante, tomaria posse de tudo isto aqui, mas o que fiz foi apenas me afundar mais." _

Apesar de egoísta e extremamente injusta, a interpretação de Vegeta sobre a reação magoada de sua amante estava de acordo com sua mentalidade e experiência de vida. Como não entendia os sentimentos humanos, intrerpretava o afeto de Bulma por ele como uma mistura de piedade e desejo sexual. Já estava acostumado às broncas e cobranças dela e até mesmo à sua irritante solicitude maternal, quando ele se machucava. Mas a situação que experimentava agora era completamente nova. Em seu passado, o máximo que lhe acontecera fora receber advertências por não apresentar-se imediatamente quando convocado. Jamais alguém ficara aflito com a sua ausência. Todas as criaturas vivas do universo ficariam felizes se ele desaparecesse para sempre!

E certamente ninguém jamais havia se preocupado antes com seus aquilo o perturbava, ainda mais porque ele mesmo não compreendia porque ficara tão magoado. Já fora traído muitas vezes, e sempre ficara furioso com isso, mas a raiva era por ser feito de bobo. Traição e mentira faziam parte de seu mundo, e ele não se cansava de usar a ambas em seu proveito. Por exemplo, quando estava ajudando Kuririn e Gohan em Namek, havia planejado matá-los assim que não precisasse mais deles, e tinha certeza de que os dois sabiam disso. Mas quando eles e o moleque namekiano tentaram fazer os desejos pelas suas costas alguma coisa se remexeu dentro dele. Foi uma sensação diferente, quase uma dor física. Quando suspeitou de Bulma, a sensação voltou ainda mais forte, fazendo-o sentir-se como se tivesse sido cortado por dentro. Ainda por cima ela tinha percebido! _"Desgraçada..." _Procurou alguma frase bem cortante para feri-la, para extravasar aquela inquietação. A oportunidade foi fornecida pela propria Bulma, que continuava falando, sem perceber o que se passava dentro dele:

"Quando é que você ia me contar? Quando precisasse de uma nova invenção ou de um corpo quente na cama?"

_"Mulher vulgar... depois não quer ser chamada de vagabunda!"_ Vegeta disfarçou o embaraço com um de seus sorrisos perversos:

"Continuo não entendendo a razão de tanto escândalo. Você deveria estar acostumada a ser esquecida o tempo todo. Não é assim que Yamcha e seus pretensos amigos sempre a trataram?"

Os olhos de Bulma acusaram o impacto. Diferente do que Vegeta esperava, porém, a resposta foi à altura:

'Você se acostumou a ser torturado quando estava com Freeza?"

O silêncio disse tudo por ele.

"Ninguém se acostuma a ser maltratado ou negligenciado, Vegeta. Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber. Achei que você fosse diferente. Não, não me interrompa. Sei que você é egoísta, mesquinho, cruel, mas mesmo assim... achei que me desse algum valor. Mas você é igual os outros... um brutamontes que só pensa em brigar. "

"_Eu estava enganado: você é igualzinha ao Kakaroto e ao resto dos santinhos hipócritas."_Vegeta ouviu a própria acusação ecoar em sua mente. Sem saber porquê, sentiu uma sensação desagradável no estômago.

_Estou cansada de ficar em último plano._ Bulma fungou, apertando os olhos para conter as lágrimas _Quero alguém que me dê atenção e carinho, em vez de só me procurar quando precisa e depois me largar num canto como uma ferramenta velha. Não se preocupe que não vou mais interromper os seus treinos. E não tente entrar no meu quarto, ou vou botar Goku atrás de você._ começou a se levantar e estendeu o braço para onde deveria estar o teclado do computador.

A voz de Vegeta ainda a alcançou:

"Se queria um homem que a mimasse, nunca deveria ter se metido com lutadores como nós."

Porém ela já havia desligado. Vegeta deu de a alguns dias ela estaria no seu pé de novo.

Sem aviso, tudo escureceu e a gravidade voltou ao normal. Pego de surpresa, Vegeta não conseguiu parar e bateu com a cara no teto, quase abrindo um buraco na parede da nave.

"**#$% *&*(¨¨% VAGABUNDA MISERÁVEL FILHA DA #$%!!!!!"**

_Parece que, à medida que a história se encaminha para o desfecho, os capítulos se tornam cada vez mais difíceis de escrever. Tive de pensar muito para resolver esse pedaço, porque, sem fazer spoiler posso dizer que essa não é outra daquelas briguinhas bobas. O que vocês acham? Bulma tem razão ou está exagerando e deveria tentar entender Vegeta melhor? Pessoalmente, eu ficaria magoada se alguém me acusasse de alguma coisa e depois não pedisse desculpas ao ver que errou._


End file.
